Wish Upon A Star
by am4muzik
Summary: SEQUEL TO BE MY PRINCE CHARMING: Kate and the BTR boys are now on tour! As we all know, a lot goes down throughout the tour. Some fun, some... not so much. Will jealousy tear them apart? Or will she be his Worldwide girl forever? Rated M for language
1. Big Time Nerf Guns

**Suckerforlovestory: You bet it does! I wouldn't leave you hanging like that! Here it is... :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1- BIG TIME NERF GUNS**

"Waitwaitwait! Guys stand in front of the bus!" I pointed them over to the BTR sign painted on the side and took a few shots. I looked back at them. "Perfect," I said with a smile.

James gave me a hug. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you could come on this tour."

Kendall groaned. "Yeah, yeah we heard! You know I love your whole Jatie thing going on, but my Kyra's staying home."

James cringed. "Right...sorry."

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall climbed onto the bus. James was on the first step when I pulled him back. I grabbed his collar and gave him a chaste kiss. "You can keep telling me," I whispered.

He smiled wide and pulled me onto the bus.

My eyes widened. "Holy FUCK!" The thing was _huge_. I mean, it looks big from the outside, but then you get _in_ and DAMN.

"Let's give little Miss Kate a tour, shall we?" Logan linked arms with me and pulled me further into the bus. I turned back to James and winked. He let out a low growl and followed behind.

"...And here's our little media corner...and the 'kitchen'- except we can't cook so...yeah. Oh, and here are the bunks." Logan guided me to the sets of beds.

"Um...there are four," I smartly observed.

Carlos laughed. "Yeah about that..." he scratched the back of his neck. "It's kinda made for us. Buuut you'll share with James, right?" He smirked.

Kendall stepped up and grabbed my other arm. "Um, no. She's staying with me. Duh."

Logan pulled me toward him. "What if _I_ want Kate?"

I turned to my boyfriend. "James? A little help?"

James sighed. He moved closer to our group. "But Kennybear, _I_ wanna stay with you!"

My jaw dropped. I whispered to Carlos, "Huh, so my boyfriend is secretly gay with my best friend's boyfriend...good to know."

I turned to the two of them who were now holding each other. "So Kendall, should _I_ tell Kyra, or do you want to?"

Kendall buried his face in James' chest. "Just let us be happy," he whispered.

I giggled and tapped James' shoulder. "So legit, which one is yours?"

He laughed and pointed to the one on the top left. I put my camera down on the table and went back outside to grab my bags. The guys joined me and took theirs in as well.

"What should we do to break in the tour?" Carlos asked with a mischievous grin. They all turned to me with a smirk.

I backed up to the wall with my hands up. "Hell no. I am not getting 'initiated' into this. I do _not_ trust you boys."

Kendall slid open a drawer near him. He tossed a...Nerf gun? What the fuck? to James, Carlos, and Logan and took one out for himself. He held one up for me and raised an eyebrow in question.

I shrugged. "Ah, fuck it." I put my hands out and he threw it to me. I turned it in my hands. "So...I just press the trigger thingy and-" I put it up and started shooting all of them.

"Oh, it is ON!" Carlos yelled.

They all split and ran in different directions. How the fuck do you do that? We're on a _bus_! I crept down the hall and saw the tip of a black sneaker sticking out from behind one of the curtains on the bunks.

I moved silently to stand right in front of the bunk. I lined up the gun with the sneaker and moved up till I reached where Carlos' face should be. I pulled the trigger and he rolled right out of the bunk.

"How did you aim right for my nose?" he yelled.

I shrugged and blew pretend smoke off the tip of the barrel. "Skill, my friend."

He shook his head. "I can't believe I 'm the first one out! I'll be in the kitchen," he sighed. Aw, Litos. I almost feel bad...Nah, my shot was fucking awesome!

I walked further down the hallway and Kendall pulled a somersault and somehow ended up right in front of me. "Going somewhere, Kate?" he grinned.

I sighed. "Yeah, Kendall, I think it got stuck."

He stood up. "Oh." He held it, the barrel facing him. Idiot. He held it up higher to look inside. Yup. Idiot.

"I don't think there's-" POP! "Dammit you got me! Nobody ever gets me!"

"I did!" I sang. "Sorry sweetheart. Next time, don't point it right at your face!" I smiled, waved, and moved further down the bus. I heard him groan as he pulled it off his forehead and I let out a laugh. I'm loving this tour already.

"Oh Looogiiiie..." I called.

A cabinet swung open over my head and I screamed. I closed my eyes and shot, firing at what I hoped was Logan.

I heard Logan laugh and I opened my eyes. He was holding the foam bullet in his hand. "Didn't get me."

Kendall walked through and sat down on the couch to eat a bowl of his weird ass cereal. "Yeah man, she did. It touched you, retard."

Logan's left eye twitched and he dropped the bullet, rolling out of the cabinet and onto the couch under it. "I've been...hit!" he squeaked.

I let out a maniacal laugh. "Three down, one to go."

"Good luck," Kendall told me. "It's pretty hard to get James."

I smirked. "Please, honey. I've got tricks you can't use."

He chuckled and nodded. He put his hand up to salute me. "Good luck on your travels, recruit!"

I laughed and saluted him back. "Sir, thank you, sir!"

I felt a pair of arms slide around my waist and I jumped. "Logan, I swear to god if that is you, I don't care how much Michelle loves you, you will never have kids."

He kissed my neck. "Don't even recognize your own man now, baby?" James asked in a silky smooth voice.

I turned around with the Nerf gun aimed at him. "Oh no, James. Your sexy ass isn't getting out of this alive."

He pulled his gun out from behind his back and smirked. "I look forward to this, baby girl. And thank you, it _is_ sexy. Now BRING IT!"

"OHMYGOD JAMES, IT'S CHLOE!" I screamed and pointed frantically behind him.

He gasped and turned around. "What? Where?"

I shot him in the back and Kendall burst out laughing. "James, you fucking dumbass, there's a wall behind you!"

I pulled the bullet off of him, put it in his palm, and kissed the top of his hand after I closed it. "I do believe I just won boys!"

James turned to look at three guys. "Wait, who took you guys out?"

"Kate," they grumbled.

James laughed and grabbed my waist. "I don't know whether I should be mad or proud."

I pulled away and sauntered up to the bunks. "New recruit needs a nap guys. Beating you all took a lot out of me. Wake me when we're leaving." I hopped up and closed the curtain.

"Oh babe?" I called. "Be pissed, I just kicked your ass."


	2. Put It In Drive

**Suckerforlovestory: Haha thank you! Yeah, I loved that line, too :) And the title is a play off the whole Prince Charming thing ;)**

**A/N: For any of my readers...I would REALLY appreciate reviews! I love knowing what you guys thought was good. And I'll take suggestions, too :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2- PUT IT IN DRIVE**

"Kitty..."

"Mmph." I let out a muffled groan and turned over.

"Baby, we're leaving soon. You sure you don't wanna say bye to Caleb and your mom? Because...well, they're here."

I jumped up and hit my head on the top of the bunk. "Ow! Damn it!" I yelled, holding my head.

He pulled me out of the bunk. "C'mon. They wanted to say bye."

We moved to the steps of the bus and I saw Caleb, Mom, Dad, Brittany, and Chloe through the window. "You didn't tell me _they_ were here!" I hissed.

He shrugged. "I knew you wouldn't get up then." I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder. "Painful!" he whined.

I just shook my head at him and stepped off the bus. "Katie!" Mom cried. She enveloped me in a huge hug.

I laughed. "Mom, it's only been three days."

Caleb stepped forward and gave me a tight hug. "We know, kiddo. But it'll be a few months this time."

I gave him a small smile and nodded. "Why're they here?" I whispered.

"Mom insisted that you didn't leave on bad terms with Dad."

"Huh. Great."

"Katherine." Dad stepped forward.

I bit my lip. "Tom." James gave me a look. I sighed. "_Dad_."

"Have a...nice time on your tour."

I nodded. "Thanks." I really didn't feel like talking to him. I turned to Caleb. "Wanna see the tour bus?"

He grinned and nodded. I took his hand and pulled him in, giving him a tour like Logan had done for me.

Chloe was texting on her phone, but suddenly looked up. "Where do you sleep? Couch?" she asked snidely.

Oh fuck. Dad turned to stare at me. "Yes, Kate, where do you sleep?"

James put an arm around my shoulder. "Kate sleeps in my bunk. With me."

Dad raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Tom," my mother said in her warning voice.

He turned to her. "Miranda, you said this wouldn't happen."

"I said nothing of the sort!" she retorted.

He shook his head and turned back to me. "I don't like this."

I rolled my eyes. "And?"

"I'm not comfortable with it."

"Look, Dad. I love James, ok? I trust him. And we slept together in his house for the past three days, anyway."

Chloe's eyes widened. "I TOLD you!" she yelled. "See, Mom? It's not a big deal that I slept with Travis!"

James smacked his forehead. "Not like that! We just slept in the same bed. That's _it_."

Dad clenched his jaw. "That's it? You're sure?"

"Well..." Logan came up behind us and I slapped his back as I grabbed him. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Guys, this is Logan. And...Kendall, Carlos come here!"

They came in from the back room and stood around me, James, and Logan. I wanted to laugh at Chloe's face, but I figured she's a big enough bitch for the both of us.

"Mom, Dad, Caleb- this is Kendall, and this is Carlos."

Chloe narrowed her eyes and Brittany stared at me in shock. What? They're not my family. I don't need to introduce them.

Caleb cleared his throat. "And uh, this is my dad's wife, Brittany, and her daughter, Chloe."

Kendall turned to me and raised his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"So anyway guys...it's been nice having you here buuut we have to go." I stepped off the bus, praying that they would follow me. I turned around and saw Caleb, Mom, Chloe, and Brittany. "Mom? Mom, where's Dad?" I asked, alarmed.

She sent me a worried look. "H-he's coming. I'm sure he is. Right, Caleb?"

"Uh, yeah...sure."

Dad came off the bus a minute later and I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well...I'll see you all in a few months, I guess."

Mom blinked back tears and came forward to give me a hug. "You've grown so much, my beautiful baby girl."

"Mom," I groaned.

She wiped her eyes and laughed. "Sorry. I just never imagined you'd leave the house before Caleb."

"Hey!" Caleb laughed.

I shook my head. "I'm gonna miss you, Caleb. I need my partner in crime!"

He smiled, gave me a tight hug, and kissed my forehead. "I know James and the guys will take care of you. I uh...I never thought I'd say this, but...I'm actually glad you found him."

I cocked one eyebrow. "You're...ok with a boy I'm dating...wow. This is new."

"How many have there been?" Chloe piped up.

He rolled his eyes. "Take care of yourself, kiddo. And gimme a call if I need to kick some ass." I smiled and hugged him again. "Love you."

I looked around for Dad and saw him sitting in the car, talking to Brittany and Chloe.

"Well it was worth a shot," Mom muttered.

I chewed my lip. "Honestly, I don't even care anymore. Whatever. I'll see you guys in a few months. Love you both!"

Mom smiled and waved as she and Caleb got in the car and they drove off.

I got back on the bus and met the driver. He tipped his hat to me. "Well, good afternoon, little miss. Kate, I take it?" I nodded and held out my hand for him to shake. "Pleasure to meet you. My name's Chris. We'll be leaving soon."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Chris. And it's really nice to meet you, too. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go check up on my boys." He nodded and gave me a little wave as I moved to the back.

I passed a sleeping Carlos and found Kendall and Logan on the couch, watching Entourage. That's weird. James never misses a chance to watch Entourage. "Hey guys, do you know where James is?"

"He went for a shower," Logan told me.

"Oh." I sat down on the couch next to Kendall and rested my head on his shoulder. "Do you know what my dad asked him about?"

Kendall cringed. "Asked...I'm not so sure. _Yelled_...yeah."

"He yelled at him?" I squeaked.

"I'll let him explain, but yeah, basically. Because of what Chloe said."

"Stupid Barbie bitch," I muttered.

"Come here." Logan patted the space next to him and I moved to sit in-between the two of them. Logan wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry that your family is so sucky."

I leaned into him and smiled. "No they're not. Because _you_'_re_ my family now."

Chris came into the back room. "We're leaving now, guys. Any last goodbyes?"

I turned to look at Kendall, then Logan. "I think I've got everyone I need."


	3. Let's Hug It Out, Bitch

**Unthinkable13: Thank you! Hope you're enjoying! :)**

**Suckerforlovestory: Ready to find out what Tom said?...Chapter 3!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3- LET'S HUG IT OUT, BITCH**

"_I'll beat that old fuck and throw him in the pool! … Only Daddy speaks that way._"

Oh my god, I fucking LOVE this show! Kendall, Logan, and I have been laughing for like, the past ten minutes straight. So great.

James came out of the bathroom messing with his hair. "Aw, you guys are watching Entourage without me?"

"Told you!" I shouted to Kendall and Logan. Kendall held out his hand and I fist bumped him.

James shook his head and laughed at us. "So anyway...Katie can I talk to you?"

"Sure babe." He moved to the bunks and I looked back at Kendall, anxiety written all over my face. He shrugged and mouthed _Good luck_.

James hopped into our bunk and reached his hand down to pull me up. I took his hand and jumped up to lie down next to him. "Ok," he started. "This is gonna sound _really_ weird but...when we, y'know, when we were together, you wanted that right?"

"James...did my dad talk to you about this?"

"Please, baby. Just answer the question."

"Yeah, James. I wanted it. And I don't regret it now either, ok? I don't care what he told you. I love you." I grabbed his face and kissed him.

I jumped down from the bunk and grabbed my phone, scrolling through my contacts with a new vengeance.

"Hello?"

"What did you say to him?"

"Who is this?"

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, thanks Dad. It's your daughter."

"Chlo?"

Son of a bitch. "No, your _actual_ daughter." I wanted to add fucktard but bit my tongue. No use having him hang up before I got what I wanted.

"Oh. Hi."

"Yeah, hi. Anyway, what did you say to James?"

"I just explained to him how I felt."

James walked past me, muttering, "Yeah '_explained'_" and shaking his head.

"Dad!" I yelled into the phone. Through gritted teeth I told him, "When I said I needed you to protect me, I did _not_ mean from James!"

"Kate, I simply told him what a father would."

That did it. I fucking exploded. "NO! NO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE! EITHER TIME! I LOVE JAMES AND WHAT IF NOW HE DOESN'T TRUST ME? YOU KNOW WHAT? I NEVER NEEDED YOU! I HAD CALEB. DON'T EVER _EVER_ SPEAK TO ME OR JAMES AGAIN, GOT IT?"

I ended the call and chucked my phone at the wall, screaming. "Baby?" James came running in.

I fell to the floor, totally defeated. "I can't do this anymore," I whispered.

He held me and stroked my hair. "I...I'm sorry."

I looked up at him. "For what?"

"I guess I kind of caused all of this."

"What? No, no you didn't. My dad is being a stupid, insensitive idiot, ok? I love you even more now than I did then. I don't know what he said, and I want you to tell me, but I just hope you know that I totally wanted it. I really don't regret any of it. Not any of the 'I love you's', not what we did, not who we are. I love you, James." I felt a few tears slip.

I felt his soft lips on my cheek as he kissed them away. "I'm just glad that's how you feel. Because otherwise I would've felt really bad."

"Guys?"

We looked up to see Kendall, Logan, and Carlos standing in the doorway. "Is um...is everything alright?" Kendall asked.

I bit my lip. "I guess I owe you guys an explanation for my she-Hulk rage, huh?"

Logan chuckled. "Little bit."

James stood and helped me up. We all sat down on the couch. "So uh...my dad is stupid."

Carlos laughed. "Yeah, we kinda got that part."

I laughed and smacked his arm. "No, I mean, he basically told James that I don't love him and claimed to be a 'father' to me, but really he doesn't give two shits." I shook my head and clenched my jaw. "I'm just sick of this family. He walked out on us, waltzed back in, and then pretty much royally fucked my family over."

James squeezed my hand. "I'm just gonna tell you all at the same time so I don't have to say it like, five times. Ok, so Tom waited until you guys were off the bus and then blasted me about 'respecting his daughter' and 'pushing her into things'. I tried to explain that it was mutual, but he wouldn't have any of it. He basically told me that I'm not good enough for you and that I was a worthless man for doing that to a young, helpless girl. So...yeah," he finished with a sigh.

"Oh my...oh my god." I couldn't think of words. Everything James had just said was jumbled up in my head. "Worthless man" "Young, helpless girl" "Pushing her into things" How could he say that about James?

I bit my lip so hard I almost drew blood. James noticed and gingerly cupped my cheek. I turned to look up at him and practically jumped into his arms. "I'm so sorry about him. If I had a choice, I never would have asked him to come back."

"Hey guys, let's go look at that thing...over there." Kendall stood up and left with Carlos and Logan behind. I smiled a little bit.

"Smile bigger, baby, it lights up your eyes."

"James...I- I don't even know how to make up for what he said. I mean, first Chloe, and now him?" I shook my head. "I can't even imagine what it feels like."

"And I don't want you to try," he said, kissing me. "I want you to know that I don't care what our families say. I love you, and no one is going to stop me from loving you."

I smiled at him. "Good. Because I can't imagine my life without you now."

"Aww!" I whipped my head around to see Logan in the doorway. He smiled sheepishly. "I'm just...gonna go..."

James laughed. "Yeah, yeah you do that." He turned back to me. "So are we totally ok?"

I put my forehead against his. "Perfect."

He grinned. "Awesome. As Ari Gold would say-"

"Let's hug it out, bitch," I finished for him and laughed. I grabbed him and held him close. "I love you, James."

"I love you, Kitty." I got up to leave. "Katie?"

I turned back around. "Hmm?"

"One more thing..."

"Yeah?"

"So...when did _I_ become the bitch?"


	4. I'm Partial To Kames

**Suckerforlovestory: Yay, I'm glad you liked it :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4- I'M PARTIAL TO KAMES **

"God dammit," I muttered as I put my phone back together. When I chucked it at the wall it kind of, ehem...exploded. But just a bit.

Kendall sat down on the couch and laughed as I let out a groan of frustration. "What's wrong?"

I snapped the case back on. "Nothing now. Fixed it," I said with a smile.

"Well done."

"Thank you," I laughed. "So we are now officially on the road. What do you guys normally do?"

He took a sip from his water bottle. "Sleep."

"I think Carlos and James are taking care of that right now," I snorted.

"Lazy asses," he mumbled.

I smacked his arm. "Hey, my boyfriend is one of them!"

He laughed. "Exactly."

"Well!" I said with mock annoyance. "I'm done with you."

I stood up from the couch. "No, Katie, don't leave me!" he whined and pulled me back down.

I laughed. "What was that Kendall?" I teased. "You _want_ me to stay with you?"

"Eh. Maybe."

I shoved his shoulder and laughed. "Bitch!"

He smiled. "Yup, that's me!"

I rolled my eyes and turned the TV on. "So how're things with Kyra?"

"Amazing," he said with a grin. "I guess I have to thank James for stalking you until he got the balls to ask you out, huh?"

"You knew about that?" I squealed.

Kendall snorted. "Yeah. Who do you think pushed him to go talk to you?"

"But... you didn't walk in with him!" I stammered. "It was- it was just him!"

"Well, yeah. We all hung out and told him to go for it. He hadn't stopped talking about you. So we said that it was time to ask you."

"Wow." It's all I could think of to say. I threw my arms around Kendall's neck and hugged him tight. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Somebody's getting cozy," Logan said with a smirk.

I blushed and removed my arms from around Kendall. "I was just thanking him for telling James to ask me out."

"Uh huh." Logan continued smirking.

I flipped him off. "You can be such a dick sometimes, you know that?"

Logan smiled a little bit. "Yeah... but you all love me anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

Carlos joined us on the couch, covering up a yawn as he sat down. "What did I miss?" he asked lazily.

I sent a knowing smile to Kendall and Logan. "Nothin."

Carlos sent me a skeptical look. "Nothing? You sure?" He studied Kendall and Logan, then shrugged. "Alrighty then."

"I was actually asking Kendall what you guys normally do on the bus. We'll be traveling for a while so..."

Carlos nodded and put his head in his hands to think.

"Well, last year your lovely boyfriend invented Elevated Foot Boxing." Logan told me.

Huh, that sounds kinda fun. Although I'm pretty sure someone got injured...I remember watching that on Youtube. "I know what I'll do. Gimme a minute." I got up and went to my bag to get my laptop.

On the way back, I couldn't resist checking up on James. I pushed the curtain open and found him on his side. I got on my tiptoes and kissed him. A small smile lit up his face. "I love you, Jamie," I whispered. I covered him up with one of his sweatshirts and went back to join the guys.

"I am going to catch up on my FanFiction," I announced as I sat back on the couch.

"Oh god, please tell me you're not one of those 'Kogan' girls," Kendall groaned.

"Nope. I'm partial to Kames," I said with a wink.

His eyes widened. "Fuck. Please, _please_ do not read it out loud."

I laughed. "Oh honey, this is for me time. And Kyra does, too, by the way."

Logan started laughing. "Aw, Kendall. Man, you're fucked."

"Literally." Carlos said and burst into a fit of giggles.

"I hate you all!" Kendall whined.

"What's so funny?" James asked as he sat down next to me.

"Your girlfriend was just telling us how she likes to read Kames smut." Kendall said with a pointed look at me.

"Hey, I never said smut!" I defended myself.

"You do?" James turned to me and I averted my eyes away from his gaze.

"Psh. No." I mentally face palmed at my fail to cover that up.

"That's a shame. I think it's kind of hot," James whispered in my ear in a husky voice.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well then. I do, as a matter of fact."

He smirked. "I knew it. But you only read the ones where I'm dominant, right?"

"I don't read smut!" I yelled.

Logan, Kendall, and Carlos turned to stare at us. I laughed awkwardly. "I wasn't...saying...I mean..." I picked up my laptop and ran back to our bunk. I quickly pulled the curtain closed. I heard their footsteps and rolled my eyes. "I can tell you're all standing there!" I yelled.

"We're just waiting." Carlos replied.

"Nope. I'm not coming out. So you can just wait right there."

"Ok, we will." I heard four thuds and cautiously opened the curtain. The four of them were sitting on the floor, blocking the two hallways, my only forms of escape. "I hate you guys sometimes," I muttered.

"Lies!" Kendall laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Ok fine, maybe I love you a little, Kendall."

"Well then!" James stood up and moved to the door.

I laughed at my adorable boyfriend. "No baby, come back!"

He turned around and smiled smugly at me. "Thought so."

"I only want you here because this bunk is cold."

He opened his mouth to protest, then shrugged. "Eh. I'll take it."

Logan made a disgusted face. "And this is where I leave."

"Right behind you!" Carlos called. The two of them went to the back room.

"You gonna leave us, too, Kendall?" I asked.

"Nah. I think I'll hang out and creep and YES OF COURSE I'M LEAVING!" He shook his head at his best friend and went to hang out with Carlos and Logan.

I patted the space in the bunk next to me and James hopped up. I leaned back against his chest. He twirled a piece of my hair around his finger. James kissed my neck and whispered, "I love you, Kitty."

I turned to face him and straddled his lap. "I love you, Jamie."

"Kate, I don't think you understand how much I mean that. I've never felt this way about _anyone_ before. And we've been through so much but-"

I kissed him with all of the love in me, so hard that we fell backwards. "What was that?" he asked breathlessly.

"My way of saying shut up," I said with a wink.

He smirked. "I think I'll talk a lot more often."


	5. Water Guns Suck

**BigTimeRushGirl13: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it.**

**Suckerforlovestory: I seriously think you've reviewed every chapter. THANK YOU! I can't explain how much it means to me.**

**A/N: You guys really enjoyed the Kames, huh? Yeah, I liked writing it XD Hope you like Chapter 5! Please leave your amazing reviews**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5- WATERGUNS SUCK**

"_Tom! Don't leave! The kids need you!" my mom yelled._

"_You don't need me. I don't need you. It's easier for all of us," Dad coolly replied._

"_No, Tom," Mom said gently. "They need their father."_

"_And what about you, Kate?" he spat. What? This is so wrong. "Do you need me?"_

"_Yes, Dad!" I shouted. "I need you! I always did."_

_I felt the sting of his slap again before he left the house. I never saw Caleb come down. All I saw was Caleb running out of the house. And getting hit by the car._

"_CALEB!" I shrieked. "Caleb!...Caleb...Caleb..."_

"NO!" I screamed and fell out of the bunk.

"Kate?" James' voice was gruff from being woken up.

"I'm fine," I muttered. I grabbed my phone and called Caleb. "C'mon. Come ON pick up!"

"Katie, it's like, 3 in the morning."

"Are you ok?"

"What?" I could almost see him rubbing his face, the same way he always does as soon as he wakes up.

"I...I had this horrible nightmare, and- anyway, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not living at home, though."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Can we talk about this in the morning?"

I laughed, despite my worry. "It IS morning."

He groaned. "Normal people morning. I'll call you later, promise. Love you."

He hung up and I climbed back into the bunk. James turned over and wrapped an arm around my waist, muttering, "What happened?" into my neck.

I bit my lip to stop the giggle trying to escape from the feeling of his stubble on the back of my neck. "Had a bad dream," I whispered. "I just wanted to make sure Caleb was ok."

I turned to curl into his chest and saw that he was already fast asleep. I kissed his jaw and cuddled up to him. Life sure as hell wasn't perfect, but my boyfriend was.

* * *

"JAMES! THAT'S FUCKING FREEZING!" I shot out of bed when the cold water blasted into my back.

James laughed. "Sorry, baby. But we're at the hotel."

"A-and you c-couldn't just wake me up l-like a normal p-person?" I stuttered through chattering teeth.

He handed me a t-shirt and wrapped his sweatshirt around me. "Just remember that you love me," he said with a smile. He kissed my cheek and ran out.

"One of these days I'm going to get so pissed off I'll shave your head!" I yelled after him.

I heard him yelp as he jumped off the bus. I laughed to myself. Dork. I went to the bathroom and changed my shirt, then grabbed my bag and left the bus. I poked James' bicep. "Where did you even get a water gun?"

"We have our ways," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows. I shook my head at him as we entered the lobby.

"Do I finally get my own room?" I teased.

He grinned down at me. "Oh c'mon you _know_ you love sleeping with this." He gestured to himself.

"Eh. I've seen better." I laughed at the look on his face and got into the elevator.

I read the keycard and was about to hit the floor number when I got pushed up against the back wall. All I saw were those dark brown eyes and then I was lost in a world of James.

He kissed me with more passion than I've ever felt. I should get him pissed off more often.

"Ugh, get a room!" Logan groaned.

I lightly pushed James off of me. "We're planning on it," James said with a smirk.

I blushed a bit as the guys all shoved James. "I could have lived my whole life without that image," Kendall said as he shuddered. "So, anyway, when are you gonna let everyone know that the manwhore has settled down?"

"Settled down," I scoffed. "Please. I've tamed him."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far," James said to me.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean, of course you have. I love you baby," he said in a cute voice.

Carlos coughed out, "Whipped" which earned him a smack upside the head from James.

I smiled at the guys. "So seriously, I have my own room, right? I don't know if I can take this much of you all."

Kendall smiled. "C'mon you _looove_ us."

I rolled my eyes. "I believe we went over that yesterday. I'm not getting my own room, am I?"

"Nope," they all said together. Well whoop dee fucking doo.

I stuck the keycard in the door and unlocked it. All I saw was a flash of blonde hair, and then I was on the floor.

"Well hello there, Kyra. I love you, but can you _get off of me_?"

She laughed and helped me up. "I missed you too much. So anyway WHERE'S KENDALL?"

"Eleva-" She ran out of the room. Huh, nice to know my best friend came all the way here to see...Kendall.

Even from the room, I heard the thud that meant she jumped Kendall and then, "KYR!" and "KENNY!" Sometimes they are just too cute.

"Is anybody else here?" I called out. I'm kind of fearing for my life over here. It is _way_ too easy to get into these rooms. "Hello?"

I flicked the light on and figured it was safe. I shoved my bag in next to one of the beds across from the other two.

I heard James' telltale laugh, and then the guys entered the room with Kendall and Kyra trailing behind. "How long are you staying with us?" I asked her.

"Just until you guys leave," she replied from behind Kendall.

"Well then you are not leaving my side." Kendall pulled her closer. See? Too cute!

I heard a faint knock on the door and peeked around the corner. Well, he-llo. I raised an eyebrow at Kyra who imitated my gesture. _Who's that?_ she mouthed. I shrugged. _Dunno._

"Hey guys, I'm Justin...I'm gonna be playing guitar for your shows."

"Hey Justin!" Carlos, always the friendly one, brought him inside our room. "So, I'm Carlos, and this is Kendall, Logan, and James."

"And this is my girlfriend, Kyra," Kendall said a _bit_ too loudly.

James grabbed my waist. "And this is my Kitty Kat."

"James!" I swatted his arm. He couldn't have introduced me like a normal person? "Hi Justin, I'm Kate."

He smiled at me. "Nice to meet you all."

"So...we should get to know each other..."Logan started.

"I could look up a cool club," I offered.

"Sweet," Justin said. "I'll meet you guys downstairs in a couple hours."

He left the room and James immediately turned to me. He growled, "_Really?_ A CLUB?"


	6. Run Bitch

******Suckerforlovestory: I'm going to try and write some more later tonight :) Yay Kyra and Kendall are together again! And what's wrong with the club huh? You'll see ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6- RUN BITCH **

"_Really?_ A CLUB?"

I nodded. "Yeah. What's so bad about that?"

"We don't even know if the kid is 21!" James whined.

I patted his arm. "He agreed, and he's not stupid. I'm sure he's 21."

"Oh, so now he's smart?"

"Ugh!" I yelled in frustration. "Why are you being so difficult?"

Kyra pulled Kendall onto the bed and Carlos and Logan joined them. "This is gonna get good," she whispered.

I shot her a look and she curled into Kendall, smiling sheepishly. I turned back to my boyfriend. "Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh _really_. You just about flipped shit when I said we should go to a club. And _Kitty Kat_? Really, James? Why are you so bothered by this?"

"Because!"

I blew my bangs out of my face. "You're gonna have to get a little more descriptive there, bub."

He rubbed his face. "Because...it's a _club_. And people wear clothes to a club. Like...tight clothes."

"What are you saying?" I asked, getting angry.

"I don't want him looking at you."

Kyra snorted. "James, there are like seven billion people in the world."

"Did you just quote Justin Bieber?" Kendall asked.

"Guys!" I yelled. "Not. Helping."

"Right, sorry."

"Anyway, back to the point: I don't even know him. Why are you so worried?"

"Ugh, why don't you just get it?"

"Oh my god, James! Just tell me goddammit!"

"Fine!" He roared. "I don't like him because I could see him undressing you in his mind. He looked you up and down like some prize to win off of the shelf. He thinks you're gorgeous. You _are_ gorgeous. He wants you for himself. He'll try and get you all drunk and then...do something. And...I don't-I don't wanna lose you," he finished in a small voice.

I smiled a little bit. "There, now was that so hard?"

He glared at me. "I am going for a shower. No one bother me or I will slit your throat!" He grabbed his bag, went into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut.

"Well, you're definitely influencing him," Logan pointed out.

"How so?" I asked.

"Um...James just threatened to slit someone's throat. That's pretty un-James-ish. That's _very_ you-ish." Carlos beamed, proud of his observation.

I sat down next to him and sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't get why he's acting like this!"

"Ok that is it!" Kyra jumped up and dragged me over to the beds on the other side of the room. "You three...go...do whatever it is you do. Come back in a few."

Carlos, Logan, and Kendall filed out of the room, leaving me and Kyra to talk. "Darling you...you really don't get this?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Am I missing something?"

"Only every girls' _dream_! You have THE James Diamond jealous of a guy. That's impressive."

"Please," I scoffed. "My baby was never, is not, and never will be jealous of another guy. He's a fucking beast and can kick any man's ass."

She rolled her eyes and tapped my head. "Earth to Kate? He's never been jealous because he's never had _you_."

"Kyra come ON! What does he have to be jealous of?"

"You paid attention to another guy, stupid!"

"But...I spend _all day_ with Logan, Carlos, and Kendall."

Kyra smacked her forehead. "I love you. But you're being a complete dumbass. 1: They have girlfriends. 2: You're like their sister. 3: They are afraid that James will rip their dicks off and murder them if they look at you like that. 4-"

I smirked. "Really?" She pinched my arm. "Ow!" I squealed.

"Focus!" she yelled at me. "As I was saying, 4: They're like his brothers; they would never do that. 5: Justin is a. a new guy, b. kind of fucking HOT, and c. he totally checked you out!"

"When did you get into lists?"

"I'm going to slap you so hard on your-"

"Ok ok I'm kidding!" She scares me sometimes. Seriously. "Why didn't he just say that?"

"You answered that yourself." She got up and started pacing. "He's _the_ James Diamond. He's probably a little confused, too, as to why he's getting his boxers, or briefs, or-"

"Usually boxer briefs," I informed her.

She threw me a disgusted look and then shook her head. "Anyway, whatever he wears," she paused to shudder, "Point is: he's probably confused as to why he's feeling this way. He needs your assurance that you love him. Speaking of which, I'm going to go tell my boyfriend that. You better fix this while I'm gone. Or I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." She waved and ran out of the room. Weirdo.

James came out of the bathroom in only his dark black jeans and glasses. THIS MOTHERFUCKER IS TEASING ME!

"Hey, baby," I purred.

"What are you up to?" He gave me an incredulous look.

"What? I can't just call you that?"

"You usually don't..."

"I just want to show you how much I love you." I started humming Show Me, and then sang along.

"_Baby, show me. By the way you hold me. Way that you control me. Speed me up or slow me. Oh when I'm lonely, full of stormy weather. Can you make it better? I heard what you told me. So-o-o"_

"Show me," I whispered. Yes, I'm aware this is not my normal self. But hey, I can get sexy!

He gulped. "W-what?" he stammered.

I giggled a little bit. "C'mon Diamond boy. Show me." I added a wink this time.

His usually chocolaty eyes turned a deep, dark, brown. "I can work with that," he said in a husky voice.

"EW IS IT SAFE TO COME IN?" Logan yelled from outside the door.

"Oh way to cockblock!" James shot back.

I winked at James. "Yeah, Logan, you might not wanna sleep on this bed anymore..."

"OHMYGOD!" They all yelled.

I grinned and got up to hug James. "I love you, baby. I hope you know that."

"I do," he whispered. "I just...I don't like the thought of other men looking at you."

"I don't need them to. I have my man." I smiled up at him and he dipped his head down to kiss me sweetly.

Midway through our kiss, Kyra pushed us onto the bed and ran to hide behind Kendall. "I love you girl?!" she squeaked.

I jumped up. "Aw Kyra, I love you, too! However...that was not cool. RUN BITCH!"


	7. My Katie

**Suckerforlovestory: Haha glad you liked that part ;) I thought it would be cute, plus Show Me is one of my all time favorites! :)**

**RandomWriter23: Thank you for the follows and favorites! I'm so happy you like the stories and Kate :) And reviews are amazing, so thank you!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7- MY KATIE**

"Kyra! What are you wearing?" I called through the door to the bathroom where she was fixing her makeup.

"Dunno," she called back. "Kendall's picking something."

"You're letting _Kendall_ pick?"

"Why'd you say it like that?"

I smirked. "The dude wore beanies for like, four years!"

"TWO!" she yelled.

I laughed. "Still!"

She came out of the bathroom putting mascara on. "Well what are you wearing?"

I shook my head at her. "Why do you think I asked you?"

"Oh."

"We're back!" Kendall shouted as he and James came back into the room.

Kyra gave him a quick kiss. "Help me pick?" she asked him.

"Sure." He threw open her suitcase. "Um...OHMYGOD THAT ONE!"

Kyra pulled out her favorite blue one shoulder. "You know me so well, babe." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Duh. Ultimate boyfriend right here," Kendall smirked.

"Um no. I beg to differ," James shot back. "That is _my_ title, Knight. Watch and learn."

"If he picks something grannyish and conservative..." I muttered.

"Please, baby. You don't even own things like that," James said with a wink. "Alright, this top, with your black jeans, and pumps. I'm good right?"

He handed me a dark blue ruffle camisole and blazer. "Not bad, Diamond," I said as I admired his pick. "Not bad at all. Yeah, Kendall, James just totally kicked your ass."

Kendall and Kyra glared at me and shouted, "DID NOT!"

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" I asked Kyra for the millionth time.

"Do you not trust my GPS skills?"

"I grew up with you. Which is precisely why I _don't,_" I said with a smirk.

Kyra rolled her eyes. "Look. We're here, little miss 'oh Kyra _totally_ can't navigate'." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"No one says navigate," I teased. She shoved my shoulder and laughed. Kyra drove into the parking lot and the six of us got out of the car. "James, you're sure you gave Justin the right address right? He's not going to some piñata factory?"

James threw me a look and I smiled at him. "Yeah, I gave him the right address...I think."

I shook my head and wrapped my arm around his bicep. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to kiss my forehead. "We really have to tell people we're together," he whispered.

I shrugged. "Up to you. I don't have like, a million followers."

"You might after we tell everyone."

"Oh great, am I gonna get little 13 year old bitchy teens who hate on me?"

He laughed. "We'll deal with that when it comes."

"When?" I groaned. "Not even _if_?"

James smirked. "Yeah, it's a when."

"Great. That's just _awesome_."

We showed our IDs and got into the club. "Shouldn't we wait for Justin?" Kyra asked.

James quickly responded, "Nope."

Carlos laughed and slapped his shoulder. "I'll wait for him, guys. You all worry about hothead Diamond over here."

"I am so not!" James yelled.

"You just proved his point," Logan said with a smirk.

"Ugh, fine. Whatever," James gave in.

I laughed at their childlike behavior. You'd never guess they were 22 and 23. "Babe, would you stop worrying?" I asked him.

James smiled down at me a bit. "Yeah...I'll try."

I could finally reach his face because I was in my heels. Yes! I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. If it makes you feel any better, I won't leave your side the whole night."

He laughed and nodded. "That will definitely make it better."

"Hey guys! Kate, Kyra." Justin smiled warmly as he and Carlos approached the table.

"Hi Justin." I smiled back at him. James' hand traveled up my thigh under the table and I smacked his knee. "Stop it," I hissed.

"Just spending some quality time with my girl," James whispered in my ear suggestively. "That's not so bad, is it?"

I leaned over and whispered, "Babe, we're sharing a room with your three best friends and my best friend... how exactly is that gonna work?"

He bit down on my earlobe. "I can get a different room." My eyes fluttered at the feeling of his teeth grazing my skin.

"Mm...I might take you up on that offer."

"Anybody want a drink?" Justin asked.

My eyes shot open and I realized that we weren't alone. Oops. "Um...sure. Kyra, wanna come with?"

Justin smiled. "Oh c'mon, Kate, I think we can manage."

"Alright." I got up and followed him to the bar. "So, Justin, how long have you been playing guitar?"

"I started when I was...8 I think? So about 13 years." Ha. In your face James. I _knew_ he was 21!

"Awesome. I've been playing since I was 12."

He smiled widely. "You play?" I nodded. "Cool. So how did you end up on this tour?"

"Well um..." Was I really about to tell him about my "special" family? "...James and I have been dating for a while, and I'm a photographer. So I'm taking like, behind the scenes shots for magazines and stuff." Good save, Kate. Mental pat on the back.

"So you'll be sticking around through the whole tour?"

"Yup."

"Sweet." Wait what does that mean? Oh god, I'm turning into James. We grabbed the drinks and headed back to our table. I slid in next to James and Justin sat down on my left.

James stole a sip of my margarita. "Hey lazy ass," I scolded. "Get your own."

He gave me a lopsided grin. "But it's better when it's yours, Kitty."

I rolled my eyes but smiled at him. I saw that Kyra wasn't at the table and looked for her. Aaand...there she was. Grinding on Kendall. Lovely.

I shook my head to get _that_ image out of there. James put a hand on my shoulder. "You wanna dance?"

I smiled up at him. "Love to." He grabbed my hand and led me out to the dance floor. We were dancing along, pressed up close to each other when I felt someone grab my ass. I was about to flip off the person behind me, but James slapped his hand away. I gave him a quick kiss. "I love you."

He smiled at me. "I told you, nobody gets you but me. MY Katie."


	8. Fade To Black

**RandomWriter23: So you don't like Justin...hmm wonder why ;)**

**Grayhap: Oh no I can't break up James and Kate. I love them way too much. But yeah Justin...shifty guy.**

**A/N: Sorry this is so late guys, I just got back from Pittsburgh and couldn't resist updating :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8- FADE TO BLACK**

"Kate...I am so tired," Kyra groaned.

I smiled at her. "Of course you are, sweetie. You took a long flight, plus you're drunk off your ass."

"Ugh. Take me back?"

"Sure."

I found James at our table and told him I was taking Kyra back to the hotel.

"You gonna be ok to go by yourselves?" he asked me.

"Yeah, babe. We'll be fine."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Will do. Love you." I gave him a quick kiss and pulled Kyra out of the club.

"How long to the hotel?" she whined.

"Almost there." I drove into the parking lot of the hotel and helped her out of the car. "C'mon Kyra...you have to walk...I can't lift you up." I somehow managed to get her into the room. "I'll go get you some Advil."

I went to my bag and rummaged through it, but found only allergy and cold medicine. Damn. No painkillers. I could hear her groaning from the bed. "I'm coming!" I called.

Shit. I need to find her medicine, and fast. She has a flight tomorrow. I decided to head down to the front desk and see what they had there. I got out of the elevator and was walking into the lobby when I passed Justin.

James probably won't like this...but Kyra needs me. "Hey Justin?"

He turned when he heard my voice. "Yeah?"

"Do you have Advil or any painkillers like that?"

"Upstairs, in my room...I can get it for you."

I smiled and nodded. "If you could, that would be great."

"Sure. Come on up."

We got back in the elevator and he hit the floor button. I noticed that he impatiently hit door close and a sick feeling fluttered in my tummy. _No,_ I told myself. _This is for Kyra_.

"You coming?" I looked up and realized that he had already left the elevator.

"Yeah, sorry." I followed him into his room and tried not to panic when he shut the door. Wait, what the fuck is wrong with me? Justin knows I'm dating James. Wow, I'm retarded.

"Here you go." He handed me the bottle and I took it gratefully.

"Thanks. She could really use these."

I turned the knob and was halfway out the door when I felt his hand on my shoulder and I tensed.

"Why?"

I laughed to ease my worry. "Well, she's drunk and I don't want her to have-"

"No. Why _James_?"

"What?"

"What does he have that I don't?"

Wow this guy is pissing me off. "Me," I replied coolly.

He smirked. "Ouch." That smirk...Oh god, he reminds me of Travis.

"Look I have to get these to her. Thanks." I went to leave but he pulled me back and planted his lips on mine, pushing me into the closed door.

I tried to push him off but he was stronger and pinned my arms over my head. The only sound was the rattling of the bottle as it fell to the floor.

I mustered up all my strength and kneed him in the gut. He winced and doubled over. "Don't ever fucking touch me!" I yelled.

"You're gonna regret that," he said with a burning glare.

"No. _You're_ gonna regret fucking with James Diamond's girlfriend."

"Oh no, sweetie, we didn't get that far. Yet."

That did it. I punched his smug little face and he fell to the floor. I tried to open the door but fumbled with the lock. _C'mon. COME ON!_ I finally managed to slide it open and pulled on the door.

"Oh no, sweetheart." He wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me back. I tried to writhe and kick but he tightened his grip and I felt my life slipping away. I fell limp and he let me go. "There's a good girl," he praised.

EW. "Let me out, Justin," I growled.

"And why would I do that, Kitten?"

"Do NOT call me Kitten. Ever."

"Aw, but Kitten is cute. Better than Kitty Kat, don't you think?"

I lifted my hand to hit him again but he clamped down on my wrist. I cried out in pain. _Dammit James, where are you?_

"Good. Now that you've learned who's in charge, sit on the bed."

I reluctantly sat on the edge of the bed. Justin delivered his sinister smile. "My, aren't you pretty?" He dragged his left hand down my cheek and I recoiled at his touch.

"I do love this color on you. But I don't like this shirt anymore." He slid his hands down to the hem of my shirt and tugged. I slapped his hand away. "Uh uh, mustn't do that."

He slipped my shirt off and I grimaced. Could this get any worse? "Justin, please. If you really do like me, please respect who I am. I don't want this."

"Oh, but I do," he whispered. He came closer to me again but I put my hands up.

"No, Justin, stop. Please." Why am I resorting to pleading with him? No. I'm done. I got off the bed and he pinned me against the wall.

"C'mon, Katie. Just give in to what you want."

"I know what I want. I. Want. JAMES!" I was suppressing all of the fears from Travis. And I was ready to fight back.

But then he fell to the floor.

And everything went black.


	9. Shot In The Dark

**RandomWriter23: Haha calm down! Your review was so great, thanks :) I dunno if she 'fainted'...hmm**

**Grayhap: No worries, I got the next chapter for you! :) Thanks for reviewing**

**Suckerforlovestory: Here's the update! Thank you so much :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9- SHOT IN THE DARK**

My eyes fluttered open and I saw people crowded around me. And white walls. White walls...

THE FUCK AM I IN A HOSPITAL?

"She's awake guys!" James yelled.

There was a collective sigh in the room as I saw my little BTR family move closer to me. "You scared me, dumbass!" Kyra said with a smile.

I smiled back and sat up. "Sorry, Kyra." She leaned down and gave me a hug. "Does somebody want to explain why I'm in the place I hate most?"

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Kyra all pointed to James. "We'll let him explain," Kendall told me. The four of them left the room and James sat down on the bed.

His hand caressed my cheek and he gave me a sweet kiss. "I almost lost you, baby," he whispered.

"James, what happened?"

"You have to fill me in on the first half of the night, but basically, um...let me put it this way: Justin is down the hall being treated for some...injuries."

I smiled and took his hand in mine. "But how did you know? And why am I here?"

"I don't really know. I mean, Kyra called and asked if you had come back because you weren't with her, and then I just got this really sick feeling. And you weren't in the room, so somehow I knew you were with him. I found him like...on you. It was disgusting. So I might've...knocked him out. And kicked his ass a bit. But just a little."

I laughed and he sent me a huge grin. "As to why you're here, well when he saw me he kind of threw you against the wall. You hit the mirror and passed out. We brought you here because you had a really bad cut on your head."

I reached a hand up to touch the back of my head and winced when I felt it.

"You ok?" Oh, he just looked so sweet. I put my forehead against his.

"I'm fine, baby. And thank you. Can we leave now?"

He laughed. "Wow, you _really_ don't like hospitals, huh?"

"Bad experiences," I told him.

"Oh. Yeah, I'll just go fill out the patient form. Why don't you go tell everyone you're alright?"

He got up and held out his hand. I grabbed it for support and we left the room. He kissed my cheek and went to the patient check out desk.

"You have no idea how worried we were," Logan told me.

"Aw, thanks guys. I'm fine now, though."

"Yeah, thank god," Carlos mumbled.

I gave them all tight hugs. Kendall put his hands on my shoulders and leaned back to study my face. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Umm...yeah most of it."

"Good, because you were literally shaking when James carried you back to the room. We're gonna kill that motherfucker."

I smiled at him. "Really, it's ok, Kendall."

"No it's not!" Kyra yelled. "How dare he touch you!"

"Wait how did you know that?"

"Honey, when James brought you in, you weren't wearing a shirt..."

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. "Sorry about that," I muttered.

Carlos ruffled my hair. "No need, sweetie. We're just happy you're ok."

James walked back towards us, waving the form. "Alright guys, we're good to go." We left the hospital and James grabbed my hand. "I am _so_ not letting you go," he whispered.

"Babe, I'm fine. Really."

"Yeah, tell that to the hospital band on your wrist."

I sighed and continued walking to the car. "So...what happens now?"

"Now, my darling, we 'escort' that motherfucker out of our tour."

* * *

"What do you mean we can't get rid of him?" James yelled.

Their tour manager, Claire, tried to explain. "Look, James, I understand your concern. But I'm sorry. We can't have Justin leave because we need a guitarist."

"Kate can play!" Kyra piped up.

"What? No, no way in hell. I'm not good enough!" I shot her a look.

She rolled her eyes. "Please. I've heard you. You can _definitely_ play for them."

"Don't you have a flight to catch?" I snapped.

"Not leaving until we get this fixed!" she retorted.

"Fine. But I haven't played in a couple years. How do we know if I can do this?"

"Easy. You play." Oh _thanks_, Kyra. Because it's that simple.

"Look, I'm willing to give it a shot. But we have a concert in two days. So are you in or out?" Claire asked me.

"I...I guess I'll try," I answered.

"Awesome." She turned to one of the band members. "Get her a guitar please." Claire reached into her gigantic tour bag and pulled out a book. "Here." She placed it in my hands. "This is all the music for their concerts. Learn it, love it, learn to live it." She started walking away.

"Wait, I don't know if I'm ready!" I yelled after her.

"You will be!"

Oh fuck. What did I get myself into now?

* * *

"_Cause you're my cover, cover girl._ No, dammit!" I yelled in frustration. This one goddamn chord.

James sat down next to me on the bed. "You'll get it, don't worry so much."

"James, you have a show. _Tomorrow._ And I have to play in it. Which means I have to get it. By, like, yesterday."

Kendall smiled at me. "Don't think about getting the chord so much. Just let the music play in your head, and relax your hand a little. Being tense can make the string too tight."

I loosened my grip a little and strummed the chord again. "Holy fuck it worked!"

"Told you," he grinned. "We should start a band."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, but I'm good taking care of this one."

Kendall laughed. "Fair enough."

There was a knock on the door and Logan moved to open it. "Guys it's...it's Justin."

I snapped my head up. "What does he want?"

"Should I open the door?" he asked.

I looked at James but he just said, "It's up to you."

I shrugged at Logan. "Might as well see what he wants, right?"

Logan opened the door hesitantly and Justin barged in. "YOU GOT ME FIRED YOU LITTLE BITCH!"


	10. Arguments, Nerves, And Special Visitors

**Grayhap: Yup, Kate is ok! Here's your update. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**BigTimeRushGirl13: James has to defend his woman! But how...hmm? Thank you so much for your kind review! And yeah, I'm totally hooked to fanfics now. But yay seriously you think mine is the best? That's so awesome I can't even explain :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10- ARGUMENTS, NERVES, AND SPECIAL VISITORS**

James jumped up from the bed, shielding my petite body with his muscular frame. "You want to talk to Kate, you speak. And don't you_ dare_ yell at my girlfriend."

Justin took a few deep breaths. "You all got me fired."

I stood up and placed a hand on James' bicep. "Yeah, so?"

"So why'd you get me fired?"

I felt James tense up, so I squeezed his arm. "Because we didn't want you around. And I'm not comfortable with you being here."

"What? But why not?"

"Because girls don't like almost getting raped, Justin!" Kyra shouted from her spot next to Kendall.

I nodded along with my best friend. "_That's _why. Did you honestly think we would just forget about what happened?"

"I'm sorry...I just really love you, Kate."

"Please Justin," I laughed. "You clearly don't know what love is. And that is _so_ not how you prove you love someone."

"I just wanted a chance with you." Justin's voice was almost a whine now.

"And I told you that I wasn't looking for anyone. I have my boyfriend, and you couldn't respect that. So...that's it."

Logan reopened the door and gestured for Justin to walk through it.

As Justin stepped out of our room, Kyra called after him, "Don't let the door hit your nonexistent ass on the way out!"

I turned to her, giggling. "Really Kyra?"

She smiled and shrugged. "It felt good. Nobody fucks with my best friend. Well except James."

James coughed and sat back down on the bed. "Thanks for clearing that up, Kyra."

Kyra grinned at James. "No problem. So now that this is all over with, should I book a flight back home?"

"Aw, do you really have to, Kyr?" Kendall whined.

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, Kenny, I do."

I grabbed my laptop and sat down next to her. "Why don't you leave in a couple days, so you can at least see the first concert?"

Kendall's face lit up and he nodded. Kyra laughed. "Yeah sure."

"Yes!" Kendall grabbed Kyra and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

"Now I miss my Michelle!" Logan moaned.

"And my Brooke!" Carlos added.

Well then. We'll just have to arrange a little family reunion.

* * *

_10!_

_9!_

_8!_

_7!_

_6!_

_5!_

_4!_

_3!_ Here

_2!_ We

_1!_ Go.

_BIG TIME RUSH!_

"_Make it count. Play it straight. Don't look back, don't hesitate, when you go big time!"_

Alright. So far, so good. The boys are out on stage and I'm up on one of the platform level...thingies. This is actually pretty fun. I followed Kendall's advice and just felt the music. I found myself getting lost in their songs. Damn, they write good music.

And James, in that shirt...Must. Not. Look. I mentally slapped myself. Have to pay attention, kind of running a concert here, dumbass.

We went through the first part of the concert and the boys ran off to change. Well not really ran off...they kinda fell through the floor. It freaks me out every fucking time. Seriously. I hate seeing my baby do that. What if he hurts his gorgeous face?

But it was pretty cool because I got to jam out with the rest of the band. We sound kick ass, if I may say so myself. Ah who gives a fuck, I already said it.

They came back out on stage smiling. And _gleaming_. My Jamie baby. So proud of him.

"Alright guys, we're gonna take it a little slow and perform Cover Girl!" Kendall yelled. He was awarded with a series of screams and "I love you, Kendall!"s.

Oh fuck. This is the one I freak out about.

"Come on out here, Kate!" Carlos waved me over.

What? No! That was _so_ not part of the plan! I stand here in the back, look pretty, and play. That's _it_. I shook my head frantically, but he wasn't having it. Logan walked over and reached out a hand.

"No, Logan. I'm not doing it."

He turned to the crowd. "Looks like Kate is a little nervous. C'mon guys, let's get her out here!"

James put his water bottle down and told the drummer to kick up a beat. "Ka-tie! Ka-tie!" He put his arms up and signaled to the screaming girls.

"Ka-tie! Ka-tie!" Oh he is _so_ not getting any. For a month.

I let out a huff of air and reluctantly took Logan's hand to step off the platform. The screams were deafening as Kendall put a stool out for me to sit on.

James "helped" me put my guitar on, which I really knew was an excuse to grab my ass. I glared at him and he grinned. He mouthed _Love you_ and I just shook my head at my boyfriend.

They sang Cover Girl and unless the people in the audience are blind, it was super easy to tell we were dating. He kept looking over at me and winking or smiling and I felt my anger melting away. Forget that, I felt my heart melting.

Oh god, I'm getting attacked on Twitter tonight, aren't I? Ugh.

We managed to get through the entire show, and I must say, we all did a damn good job. On the way back to the tour bus, the boys stopped to sign autographs. I overheard a girl asking James, "Is that your new girlfriend?"

James responded, "You'll just have to wait to find out." I could practically see him winking at her.

"You guys aren't gonna be together long, are you?" Damn, 13 year olds are bitchy!

James laughed. "Sorry, sweetie. If we are together, which you'll find out later, we are going to be together a long time." Awwww! TAKE THAT BITCH! Wow, my life is sad. I have to compete with teenagers to keep my boyfriend. Eh, whatever. He's worth it.

I saw him bend down to a little girl who squealed when he gave her a hug. I smiled to myself. Yeah, he is so worth it.

I passed the guys and got back on the tour bus. I saw Michelle and Brooke sitting on the couch. "Hey guys!" I ran over and gave them tight hugs.

"Any way we can surprise our guys?" Brooke asked. Oh yeah. _That's_ why she's dating a prankster.

"Yeah. Hide in their bunks." I pointed them out and the girls climbed up and shut the curtains. Oh god, this is going to be great.

I heard a knock on the door and went to see who it was. The boys wouldn't knock. And Kyra wouldn't knock...besides she's with Kendall, signing autographs. Yeah, _she's_ loved, but I'm not. Well then.

I opened the door to a pretty brunette woman. "Hello," I said with a smile. "Can I help you?"

She checked her watch. "Yeah, I'm looking for James Diamond, is he around?"

"He's out signing autographs now...Can you wait a little bit?"

She sighed impatiently. "Well, I've got to run, but here. Give him my number." She pulled out a piece of paper from her purse and scribbled something on it, then handed it to me. "Thanks," she smiled.

"No problem," I muttered.

I tried to make out the writing on the paper. Hey, he's my boyfriend, I'm allowed to be curious. Tracy... Tracy... Eh, whatever. Tracy something. Probably just a huge fan.

I mean, it's not like she's secretly hiding under the bus and is going to climb in and kidnap my boyfriend in the middle of the night, right?

Oh god, I'm turning into James.


	11. God Damn Beach Date

**Suckerforlovestory: God, I laughed the whole time while reading your review. Pure awesomesauce ;) And yeah I know _another_ bitch to ruin their relationship? Hehe sorry, I needed drama! Definitely, Justin _so_ does not understand women. Idiot. I love Kendall and Kyra together. *squeal* Thank you so much!**

**Grayhap: Awww I'm so happy you thought it was cute! Yay! And yeah, Kyra and Kate definitely hit Justin with some girl power ;) SO happy you liked it! That's what I aim for. Thank you! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11- GOD DAMN BEACH DATE**

"HOLY FUCK WHAT THE FUCK SOMEONE IS- Oh Brooke!"

I laughed at Carlos' outburst. "Uh huh, I brought your girlfriend here. I'm just _amazing_, aren't I?"

He grinned at me. "Yup."

Logan tentatively walked to his bunk. "Does that mean..."

Michelle threw open the curtain. "Logie!"

"Michelle!" He grabbed her waist and pulled her down, then continued to...well let's say eat her face off. Lovely.

"Hey, get back up in your bunk, would you?" James called to the two of them.

Logan flipped James off but wasted no time in taking his suggestion. James wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my temple. "You really are amazing. Do you know how happy the two of them are going to be now?"

I smiled up at him. "Yeah, but the three girls are all leaving in a couple days and then we'll have to deal with a depressed Kendall, Carlos, _and_ Logan."

James shrugged. "As long as I get to keep my baby. Speaking of which, we have to tell the Twitter world. Like now."

He grabbed his phone and jumped up to the bunk, reaching his hand down for me. I grabbed it and hauled my ass up. I leaned against his chest and he took a picture, then took one of me kissing his cheek, and one more of the two of us grinning like idiots at each other.

"You ready?" He smiled at me.

I laughed at his adorableness. "James, we're letting people know that we're dating, not announcing our engagement."

He kissed my nose. "I'm so happy, we might as well be."

Wait WHAT? Did he really nonchalantly just throw that out?

I gave him a skeptical look. "What are you up to, Diamond boy?"

"Nothing...yet," he said with a wink.

I just shook my head at him and laughed again. "You look insanely tired. Why don't I make something for you, and then we'll go to sleep, yeah?"

James smiled and leaned against the wall of the bunk. "And _that_, my baby girl, is why I love you."

"So that's a yes?" I smirked. "Oh and you know, an added bonus is my fabulous ass." I jumped down and sauntered into our makeshift kitchen.

"Yeah, it definitely helps!" he called after me.

Ha. Do I know my man, or what?

* * *

The day before Kyra, Michelle, and Brooke's flight was leaving, James and I went out for some much needed alone time. And you know, so the couples could be alone. If you know what I mean. Hehe.

"Babe, where are we going?" I asked him for like, the millionth time.

"Jeez, baby girl. I'm not telling you. I already said that the first fifty times."

I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine," I huffed out.

James dragged a hand across the inside of my left thigh. "Oh c'mon baby, don't be like that."

My hand clamped down onto my arm as his hand moved dangerously close to my center. I turned to him and said, "If you don't stop, I swear to god, I will make you pull over the car right now and jump you on the side of the road."

He smirked at me. "I like the sound of that."

"Idiot," I muttered. "Seriously, can you just tell me where we're going?"

James rolled his eyes. "We're here. Spaz." He came around to my side of the car and opened the door to take my hand.

I shook my head at him. "Nope. You called me a spaz. I'm not going anywhere with you."

He bit his bottom lip and I felt my resolve weaken. His face is just too perfect. God, I love him. "Aw, c'mon Kitty. Pwease?"

James gave me those puppy dog eyes and I sighed. "Fiiine." I took his hand and hopped out of the car. "Ohmygod James, this is..._gorgeous_," I breathed out.

And it really was. The sun was just getting ready to set over the beach, and the light hit the beautiful clear water just so.

"We really have a knack for never finishing our beach date. So now, we are finally going to. No interruptions-" He dropped his phone into my purse on the floor of the car. "-No outside world. Just us." I followed suit and placed my own phone in my purse. He popped the trunk open and grabbed a basket and blanket before locking the car. He reached his hand out and I quickly took it, loving how our hands fit perfectly together.

We set up a spot on the beach and laid down on the blanket, me in his lap with my back against his chest. My right hand drew lazy circles on his thigh as we sat totally content, just watching the breathtaking sunset. After what seemed like an eternity, the sun finally dipped below the horizon and the stars twinkled in the most dazzling way.

"This is so amazing, James," I told him.

He looked down at me with a sweet smile. "Well, it's even more amazing for me because of who I'm with." He licked his bottom lip before biting down on it, and that did it for me.

I turned around to face him, sat up on my knees, and pressed my lips to his. As I sat back down, a shooting star streaked across the sky and lit up the night.

"Make a wish," James whispered to me.

I looked up at him with a cheeky grin. "There's only one thing that could make this night better. And I wished upon a star, so it better come true."

His voice dropped and his eyes clouded over with lust as he said, "Your wish is my command."

* * *

We got back on the tour bus close to midnight, and stepped on to catcalls and whistles.

Kyra oh so subtly winked at me and I felt myself blushing. James wrapped an arm around my waist and said, "Oh c'mon we _all_ know what you were up to."

"We could say the same for you!" Kendall laughed back.

"Oh really?" I challenged him.

Logan came up behind James and smacked his neck. "Yeah Kate. Our little Diamond boy has some very interesting marks on his neck to account for."

I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle a giggle. "Well how about_ you_, little LogieBear? Huh? How about those scratches? Oh right, you got mauled by a bear."

"What?" he shrieked and grabbed for the back of his t-shirt.

"Ha! Got you!" I yelled triumphantly.

Michelle shook her head. "God, Logie, you really fell for that?"

Logan grinned at his girlfriend and pecked her cheek. "Nah, I'm not ashamed. In fact, I'm _proud_."

Carlos rolled his eyes as he and Brooke emerged from the back room. Brooke fanned her face and said, "Well it seems hot enough, so I won't tell you all about my Papi!"

"Oh god!" Logan groaned, and pulled Michelle into his bunk. "Good night, everyone!" he called out.

Carlos climbed into his bunk with Brooke close behind. She sent me and Kyra a devilish grin before pulling the curtain closed. "Hey, I better be able to get some sleep tonight!" Kyra yelled at her.

I burst out laughing at my best friend's comment. "Wow, Kyra. Oh god, that was great."

She smirked at me. "That goes for the Diamonds, too."

I rolled my eyes and shoved her into Kendall's bunk. "Get some sleep you sexual monkey."

Kyra laughed and reached out to give me a hug. "Love ya, girlie."

"Night Kyra."

Kendall climbed up and settled in next to her. "Goodnight guys."

I sent him a warm smile. "Goodnight, Kendall."

My god, how did I ever live without these boys?

James pecked my cheek and got into our bunk. "I'm really tired, baby. You coming?"

I nodded. "Yup. Just lemme change. I'll join you in a minute."

He sighed contentedly and leaned back against the pillows. I peeled my jeans off and pulled a pair of yoga pants on. As I changed from my t-shirt into a cami for the night, I noticed a paper on the floor. I picked it up and recognized it as that Tracy girl's number. I shrugged and put it back in my jeans pocket.

Eh. I'll tell him tomorrow.


	12. Smack That

**Suckerforlovestory: Ikr? Can't they just have a happy ending? Haha, of course not, I gotta keep this running! ;) Planning Tracy's funeral, eh? Me likey. Haha yeah...engagement. Ooh can't wait for that XD**

**Grayhap: Please don't die, I need you to read and review! :P Glad you liked the cuteness, I wanted a light little chapter to finally finish their beach date :) Haha yeah, Oh Logan... YES THAT DREADED PIECE OF PAPER. SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12- SMACK THAT**

"James!" I hit his head with a pillow. "Come on baby, get up!" I whacked him again and he groaned.

He opened one eye and stared at me. "What?"

"We have to drop Kyra, Michelle, and Brooke off at the airport. Come on lazy ass."

"Ugh." He groaned again and rolled over. I hopped down from the bunk.

"Alright, I tried to warn you." I smacked his ass and ran to the shower.

James yelped and fell out of the bunk. "KATHERINE MARIE WINTERS! YOU DO NOT SLAP THE DIAMOND ASS!"

Oh god, life is good. Becoming his girlfriend was the best decision I ever made.

I went for a quick shower and was blow drying my hair when James barged in to shave. "That was so not cool," he muttered.

I giggled as I watched him in the mirror. "Hey, in my defense, I tried to warn you."

"What? When did you _ever_ try to warn me?"

"I called you a lazy ass. So I woke it up." I giggled again.

James rolled his eyes at me. "Oh _great_ explanation, honey."

I turned around to look at him. "Mm, honey, that's new!"

He grinned and shrugged. "Yeah, I kinda like it."

I smiled back at him. "Me, too."

James turned on the water and yelled when it touched his hand. "SO FUCKING HOT! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, KATIE!"

Kendall knocked on the door. "Hey, we all use that shower. I'd appreciate if you didn't christen it."

"Fuck you, Knight," James mumbled as I cooled off his hand.

"Nope, that's Kyra's job," Kendall quipped.

I slammed my hand on the door and Kendall jumped back from it. Ha. Stupid fucker.

"You alright? Sorry about that, I use really hot water..."

James snorted. "Wow, I'm a 22 year old man who just burned his hand...with a fucking faucet. Damn, I have problems."

"That's ok," I told him. "I mean I'm tired, too, especially after that really hot workout we had last night." I winked at him and held up one finger signaling for him to wait.

"OH EWWWWW!"

I opened the door and found Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Kyra, Michelle, and Brooke crowded around it. I smirked at them. "Did you idiots think I couldn't hear you giggling?"

"Well now I'm just scarred for life!" Logan whined.

I shrugged. "Hey, it was your choice to listen in. Just please, don't do that when we're _actually-_"

"Alright, we get it!" Carlos yelled.

I smiled at all of them and took a bow. "Thank you very much. My work here is done."

* * *

After we dropped the girls off, James and I had to endure a long, _long_ ass drive back to the bus with Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all moaning and groaning.

"Now I have to wait to see her!"

"It's gonna be so _looong_."

"My baby Michelle!"

Ugh. God, if this is what James is like when I'm not around, I am _so _never leaving the boys to deal with that. Cause, let's face it, he makes my life, I make his. It's just the way it goes.

"Guys!" I yelled to get their attention. They stopped whining and looked up at me. "You have your second concert in FOUR HOURS. Now, are you going to sulk around all day, or are you going to get pumped up and put on a kick ass show to make your girls proud?"

Alright, mental pat on the back. Not a bad pep talk.

"Yeah...you're right," Kendall nodded along. "Ok guys, let's do this."

YES THANK YOU LORD BABY JEBUS!

"Alrighty boys. As I said we have four hours. You have to be at sound check one hour before, so technically we have three hours for you to do whatever you want. Make it a guys' day for all I care. Just do _something_."

"Hey wait, that's not a bad idea," Carlos agreed.

"Ok...so what should we do?" Logan asked.

I smiled at the four of them. "And this is where I bow out."

As they talked about what to do, I decided to check my Twitter. James was totally right. I got so many followers after he posted those pictures.

Granted half of them were just trying to get close to murder me...Meh. it is what it is.

_ ItsKMWBitches:_

_*squeal* Jatie ftw!_

Blah blah blah. Same old, same old. Actually no, that one was kinda cute. But usually it's Why is he dating you, not me? OMG you guys are so cute! Aw Jatie!

Yup. Such is my life now. I continued to scroll through my feed and almost skipped one, but the name caught my eye. I dragged my finger back up and found it again.

_ TracyDiamond_

Wait...WHAT? I clicked on her name and looked at her picture. Yeah, it's the same chick who came to the bus looking for James...but Tracy _Diamond_?

Something doesn't feel right.

We pulled up alongside the bus and we all hopped out of the car.

"James?" I tried calling out to him. "Jamie."

He turned around. "Yeah baby?"

"Do you..." He looked so happy...what if this isn't something he wanted to hear? "Do you want me to make something for you guys to take along?"

James smiled at me. "Nah, baby, that's alright. We'll grab something on the way. You sure you don't wanna come with?"

I sent him a small smile back. "Yeah, I'm sure. You could all use a break."

He walked over and held my face in his hands so he could look directly into my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you assuming something is wrong?" I asked him.

"Because you're not acting like you normally do. Usually it would be something more like 'You fat asses want me to make something for whatever fuckery you're going to get into?' _That's_ my Katie. What's wrong?"

I intertwined my fingers with his. "Nothing, really. I just want you to have a nice time."

James bent down and gave me a sweet kiss. "Ok...but call me if you need anything. Anything at all, alright?"

"I will. Promise." I kissed him again and sent him off to join his buddies. He looked back at me as he got in the car, so I sent him a reassuring wave.

I'm fine...right? Fuck. No. No, I am _so_ not fine. But I can't just tell him! What if she's someone he's trying to forget? Or what if she's like some long lost sister, or...OHMYGOD DIAMOND. WHAT IF HE'S MARRIED?!

I shook my head at my stupidity. Of course he's not married. Oh god, now I'm worried that he's married. I rubbed my face and headed over to the venue to set up with the band. I got into our dressing room and met face to face with the cause of all my worries.

"Katherine Marie Winters," Tracy greeted me. Ew, creepy, why does she know my whole name?

"Tracy..."

"You're cute, you know that? James meets the new guitarist, fucks her up a bit, and BOOM! You're in. Nice life, isn't it?"

I clenched my jaw. "I am his _girlfriend, _NOT his fuckbuddy."

"Riiight," she nodded. "Of course. My mistake. Do you know who _I_ am?"

"Some kind of whore who's trying to steal my boyfriend?" I guessed with an angelic smile.

"Ha. Aren't you just _hilarious_? No. You clearly don't know who I am. But James does. And that's all that matters. Sleep on _that_, Princess."

She opened the door and slammed it shut after waggling her fingers at me.

I clenched and unclenched my fists. Yeah, maybe I don't know who she is, but that bitch is SO going to get it.


	13. Lose Yourself

**Suckerforlovestory: I'm sorry for making you wait so long! Been crazy busy :P But here it is! AND TEAM KATE FTW!**

**Grayhap: Oh you are so right. An angry Kate is NOT a fun one to deal with haha. Let's see what goes down, shall we? dun. Dun. DUN.**

**RandomWriter23: Lol bitchy bitch that's so great XD And no, that's totally not weird. I mean, I hadn't thought of that, but now I see it. The nasally voice, the snobby attitude? Yup, I hate her already XD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13- LOSE YOURSELF**

"Hey, baby!" James and the guys walked into our dressing room, smiles adorning their adorable faces. "How'd everything go?"

"Fine. We rehearsed a little bit. It was good." I forced a smile so James wouldn't be able to tell that something was up.

"That's good. Alright, I'm gonna take a shower. Be back in a bit." James left the room and I ran after him to tell him about Tracy.

HAHA JUST KIDDING NOT YET! Seriously, I can't have my baby worried throughout his show. Kendall noticed my distraught look and pulled me aside.

"Everything ok, Kate?"

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"I dunno, maybe Kyra passed something on to me. Anyway, what's wrong?"

"Do you...do you know a Tracy Diamond?"

A look of confusion crossed his face. "Never heard of a Tracy Diamond. And James has never mentioned her...How'd she come up?"

"She's been coming around looking for him, Kendall. And...I'm worried," I confessed.

Kendall gave me a comforting hug and lifted my chin up. "Hey, don't worry about it. James loves you. Just remember that, alright?"

I gave him a small smile and returned his hug. "Thanks, Kendall."

"Anytime. I gotta go get mic check started...you sure you're ok?"

I nodded this time. "Yeah. Actually, I'll just go with you and work with the band some more."

We headed out to the stage and I had this creepy feeling that someone was watching, but I shook it off. I can't let this Tracy bitch get to me.

* * *

After a two hour show, we all collapsed on the couch on the bus, totally exhausted.

"My...hand. Feels like it's going to...fall off," I complained.

Carlos nodded and massaged his throat. "I'll make some tea," I offered. Their eyes lit up and they sent me huge smiles, so I took that as a yes.

I moved to our little kitchen and as the water boiled, I checked my Twitter feed. I've kind of become and addict now. But not one of those "Hey guys, walking on to the stage. OMG I'm on the stage. Playing guitar now! LOL BRB!" Yeah, I don't think I could handle myself if I turned into that.

I made the guys their lemon tea, just the way they like it, and was carrying the tray to the couch when I saw it. I yelped and tossed my phone at Kendall, so fast you'd think it was on fire. He caught it and I saw his eyes widen as he scrolled down.

"What? WHAT?" he shrieked.

"I know!" I yelled back.

"What's wrong?" Concern was evident on the boys' faces as they looked back and forth between me and Kendall while the two of us stared at each other. James leaned over to look at my phone and I frantically shook my head at Kendall who was frozen, staring at the screen.

"Kate?" James looked up at me and I jumped in to explain.

"No, see Jamie, I was sad about something and Kendall was just trying to comfort me and-"

"Save it," James cut in. He shook his head and climbed into our bunk.

Can I even call it ours anymore?

Please pray for me so that I don't go to jail. Because I'm going to fucking murder that bitch.

* * *

I got up in the morning and found myself in Kendall's bunk. OH FUCK WHAT KIND OF A CHEATING WHORE AM I?

"Did you sleep well?" Kendall asked from the couch. Wait...OH. Ok, I'm caught up now.

"Um yeah, fine. Why am I here?"

Kendall shrugged. "I wasn't gonna let you sleep on the couch."

"Oh...thanks."

I got out of his bed before anyone saw and changed for the day, then decided to make the guys breakfast. I somehow managed to make waffles in the toaster without burning them, which is impressive, especially for me. I mean, I'm not the worst chef but...I've had my share of mini kitchen fires. But just a couple!

I even made it really cute and used whipped cream to write I LOVE YOU on James'. Oh and I used the strawberries as a heart. Pretty kick ass huh?

When Carlos and Logan got up they gave me small smiles to say that we were ok. Alright, three down, one to go. The most important one.

James finally, _finally_ woke up and came into our little kitchen. He took one glance at the table before pouring himself some coffee.

"James?" I tried.

He took a sip of his coffee and put it down on the counter. "You know what? I'm just gonna head out for a run." He moved to the back of the bus and returned a few minutes later in shorts and a t-shirt, then got off the bus.

"Can...can one of you give me a call when he gets back? I'm heading over to the venue."

I left the bus and walked over to the arena, biting my lip to stop tears from escaping. Now he won't even look at me. And somehow, I don't blame him. First Chloe, then my dad, and now Tracy?

Ugh, life is a pain in the ass sometimes.

I stepped into the dressing room I share with the guys to grab my guitar. As I was heading out to the stage, I heard that voice I've become all too familiar with.

"JAMES! Baby, I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

NO. I whipped around and saw Tracy...hugging James. Hugging my James. MY James.

My breathing quickened and my hand clenched around the neck of my guitar. How dare she. After sending pictures of me "flirting" with Kendall, she thinks she can just waltz in and take my man?

No. And James loves me more than that. But...his arm is around her shoulder.

Am I really losing James?


	14. If I Lay Here

**Grayhap: Sorry for ending it there! XD Got a new puppy today and have been super busy, but I knew I couldn't keep you hanging like that! Hope you like :)**

**RandomWriter23: Can I just say that was the most AMAZING THING I HAVE EVER READ? Lol your review just...whoa XD Loved it.**

**BigTimeRushGirl13: I can't break them up...I just love them too much! Haha, hope you like this! It gets a little cutesy :)**

**Suckerforlovestory: Lol take her broom with her XD That is too great! And ikr? She needs to just leave these two the fuck alone. I hope you like this! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14- IF I LAY HERE**

Being a girl is a bitch. We have to deal with all of the fucked up emotional shit, while the guy just comes along with flowers and a teddy bear and you melt into his arms. Then he hugs another girl and you feel like you're breaking into a million pieces. Then he says, "Aw baby, I love you" and the fucked up cycle starts over.

Well. I'm not getting caught in it again. And if that's how Tracy wants to play it, then let the games begin.

Instead of taking my usual short stroll to the stage, I took the long way around them to make sure they saw me. Oh, and they heard me. High heeled boots. Gotta love those sexy fuckers.

I held my head up high as I passed by, turning once to nod at them. I felt James' eyes on me the whole time as I moved away, but I forced myself not to look back. If he wants me, he better fucking show me.

Ha. Show Me.

Wow... When I get home, I'm staying away from their music for at least a month.

I spent about an hour with the band, rehearsing the set. When we were finally satisfied that everything sounded right, we split, and I headed back to our dressing room. I knocked on the door to make sure the guys were all...decent.

Carlos opened the door with a smile and let me in. I put my guitar back on its stand and turned to Kendall, Logan, and Carlos.

"Alright who knows anything about this Tracy chick?"

Logan tentatively raised his hand. I smiled at him. Perfect.

"Logan, gimme the run down on her relationship with James."

"Um...they dated a few months before you guys started. She was kind of clingy but I heard that _she_ broke up with _him_. They-"

"Yeah great," I cut him off. "I'm talking about things I can actually use. Y'know. Gossip. Fears. Allergies."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to?"

"Psh. What? Nothing." He leaned back against the couch and crossed his arms. "Ugh fine! I wanna mess with her a bit. But just a little."

"Katie!" Carlos laughed.

"What?" I whined. "I gotta get back at her _some_how."

Kendall stood up from the couch and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Kate, you have to show James that you love him and _only_ him. You can't mess with Tracy to get him back."

"But...she fucked everything up."

Kendall let out a soft chuckle. "I know. But I have a feeling James will come around and listen to you." And with that, he walked out of the room.

Wait a minute... "KNIGHT, WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?"

* * *

There was an awkward tension during the concert. The audience couldn't tell, but the five of us could. And I'm pretty sure the band sensed something was off. James didn't look at me at all and I kept my head down and stared at my guitar.

The guys finally said their goodbyes and headed out to sign autographs. I walked out in a daze, not really paying attention to anything.

"I'm so happy you guys broke up!"

My head snapped up and a fire burned in my eyes. Before I could jump the little bitch who said that, Kendall grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bus. I struggled, but he kept a firm grip until the door banged shut behind us.

"Kendall!" I shrieked.

He stared me down. "We don't need you going to jail for child abuse, Katie!"

I crossed my arms and pouted. "Are people really saying that we broke up?"

Kendall cleared his throat. "Well um...not exactly 'people'..."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He held up one finger and took his phone out, then searched for a while before handing it to me.

_TracyDiamond:_

With my favorite man, James Diamond, again! XOXO

I slapped Kendall's phone into his palm and moved to the back of the bus. "Going for a shower, don't bother me."

"Katie wait!"

"Don't bother me, Kendall!"

I shed my clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the hot streams of water run down my back and relax my aching muscles. I can't believe she did that. I just...ugh god damn! I don't even have words to describe the fiery anger inside me right now.

I took my own sweet time in the shower and finally stepped out when my head was clear...somewhat. I changed into shorts and a t-shirt and left the bathroom to find James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos sitting on the couch watching Entourage.

I shook my head and stormed past them. I heard a slap and "Go talk to her, dumbass!" God, I love Kendall.

James poked his head into our bunk. "Kitty?"

"Oh, has his majesty James forgiven his loyal subject?" I snapped.

He sighed and shoved me over to climb up. "Did you see the reply?"

"What reply?"

"Here." He handed me his phone.

_TracyDiamond:_

With my favorite man, James Diamond, again! XOXO

_JamesDiamond:_

Fun hanging out with you, too, Tracy! And to all those rumors going around, Kate and I are still together and will be for a long time...if she forgives me. Wish me luck! XOXO JD

I thrust his phone back into his hand and turned away from him. "Katie come on! What did you expect me to think when I saw those pictures of you and Kendall?"

I glared at him. "I _expected_ you to trust me, god dammit! And _Kendall_. Your BEST FRIEND. Remember? And by the way, that's really cliché. The whole 'best friend and girlfriend' hookup."

"I...I know. And I'm stupid for believing it. I just... I dunno. I want you all to myself. And Kendall was definitely looking at you lovingly."

"Yes, lovingly. He's like my brother! And he was comforting me because _you_ were being a dumbass," I huffed.

"Well I know that now," he said quietly. "Come join us later?" I shrugged and he slid out of the bunk. "Kate, I'm sorry. And I love you." I leaned against the back wall and sighed. I let myself get pulled in again. Damn.

I guess I fell asleep because I suddenly started when I heard someone singing softly. Curious, I climbed down from the bunk and saw that it was pitch black outside. Must be after midnight. I moved to the back of the bus and saw James lying across the couch, singing Chasing Cars.

"_If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

Tears sprang to my eyes when I realized how worried he was about our relationship. I sat down behind him and pulled his head into my lap. He looked up with his bright brown eyes and I leaned down to give him a sweet kiss.

"_All that I am. All that I ever was. Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see."_

My finger grazed over his lips as our voices blended.

"_I don't know where. Confused about how as well. Just know that these things will never change for us at all. So if I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_"

And just before we drifted off to sleep, we whispered those most important words.

"I love you."


	15. Dis Bitch

**RandomWriter23: I totally agree! I love the relationship Kendall and Kate have :) And please, I'm insane ;)**

**Guest: This is where you'll find out about Tracy :)**

**Grayhap: YAY you thought it was cute? :)**

**BigTimeRushGirl13: I could never break up my Jatie :D**

**Suckerforlovestory: That's totally what I was thinking. "Yeah Tracy, take that you bitch!" Haha. And yeah I love Kendall so much! TEAM JATIE :)**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. I've been super busy. I won a medal yesterday though, so that's cool! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15- DIS BITCH**

I jumped out of James' arms when I heard a banging on the door. Groaning, I moved off the couch and to the front of the bus. I rolled my eyes when I saw who it was, but opened the door anyway.

Don't ask me, I don't know why. I'm kind of retarded in the morning.

"What?"

"Well, that's not a very nice way to greet your new _stage manager_." Tracy smirked at me.

I rubbed my face. "Please tell me this is another one of your schemes to break us up and that you're joking and temporarily insane from lack of sleep?"

"Um...maybe, no, and definitely no."

I raised my left eyebrow. Hold up, did this bitch say _maybe_? "Why are you trying to break us up?" I demanded.

"Trying?" she laughed. "I think I succeeded, honey."

"Ew. Please don't call me that. It's what my BOYFRIEND, JAMES, calls me." Cough ehem cough JAMES ehem BOYFRIEND cough. Hehe. Yeah, I can be a bitch, too.

"You guys are still dating?"

"Yup," I said, popping the p. "Can't break us up. We're inseparable. Made for each other. Totally in love." I smiled angelically at her.

"Yeah, well that's about to change." She glared at me and walked off, her stupid skyscraper heels clacking on the pavement.

The fuck? What does that even mean? I rolled my eyes. Ugh, she just irks me! I closed the door and walked back to the couch, happy to have a few more minutes to snuggle with my Jamie. I lifted his right arm and tucked myself under, slipping his arm around my back and cuddling up to him.

He mumbled, "Who was it?"

"New stage manager," I said with a slight shrug. I'm not letting Tracy ruin this perfect moment. Y'know, Tracy kind of reminds me of Chloe...Travis...stupid motherfucker...angry brother...Caleb...SON OF A BITCH HE NEVER CALLED ME BACK.

I debated getting up to call and bug him. But James tightened his grip and pulled me closer to him, and I was just so content with my face against his chest. God he smells good. And I'm so comfy and warm...

Eh. I'll call him later.

* * *

When my lazy ass finally decided to get up, I called Caleb to bother him about not calling me back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, loving little sister here, THANKS FOR NOT CALLING ME BACK, JACKASS."

"Hey Katie! Yeah um...sorry about that."

I shrugged. Wait...he can't see me. Wow I'm a dumbass sometimes. "It's ok. But where are you living? You kinda scared me."

He laughed. "I'm fine, kiddo. I'm staying with Jen because Dad kicked me out of the house. Yeah, it kinda sucks."

"Dad kicked you out?!" I squeaked.

"Well, yes. And just because I was trying to defend you. But I honestly don't even care, cause I can finally spend some time with my girl."

"Aww. Well I'm happy for you then. Call me when you can k?"

"Will do, kiddo. Love you."

"Love you, too, Caleb. Bye."

I hung up the phone and found James awake and sitting up on the couch. "Everything all good with Caleb?" he asked.

"Yeah. Dad kicked him out because he tried to defend me. He's living with Jen."

"His girlfriend, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, babe, Jen is our long lost sister from New Zealand."

James pouted. "No need to be hurtful."

I giggled and straddled his lap to peck his lips. He pulled me close, hungrily kissing me, and I started kissing down his jaw line. He moaned as I sucked on his neck.

"Um guys?"

I felt James remove his hand from my waist to send whoever it was away.

"Guys, we have to go..."

I sighed and got off of James' lap. "Where are we going, Carlos?"

"We have to meet our new stage manager."

WELL FUCK.

* * *

"Guys, this is Tracy. She's your new stage manager," Darrell, head techie told us.

James raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. "We're going to have so much fun on this tour!" Tracy said with fake enthusiasm.

Yeah "fun". Bitch means fun for her, trying to break us up. Ugh, girls suck.

"Alright, you guys can hang here and get to know each other. I'll come back to start getting ready for the show later." Darrell left and I immediately turned to James.

"Babe, a word?"

He nodded so I took his hand and went out to the hallway before shutting the door behind us. I turned around to face him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Speak."

"Speak...?"

"I wanna know about everything with you and Tracy. Beginning to end. I just wanna know. I don't need her telling me stories about you."

James gingerly rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand. "Well, Tracy and I dated a while ago. We broke up a few months before I met you. I um...I'm sorry I kind of ran to be with her when I saw her. Kitty, I thought I- I thought I loved her. And I was devastated when she broke up with me. But then I wouldn't have my girl." He looked up and his gaze met mine.

It feels like an eternity that we've been together, but every time I see his sparkling brown eyes, I feel as if it's the first.

"Baby, you can stop-"

"No," he cut me off, shaking his head. "You deserve to know all of this. I think the biggest thing with us was trust. The guys had told me she was cheating, but I was in that whole honeymoon phase shit. It was stupid. But then when we broke up I guess I finally saw it," he finished with a sigh.

I squeezed his hand and tilted my head so I could look into his eyes. "Hey. I'm not happy you had to go through that, but I'm happy you went to a bar to get over her."

James chuckled. "Only you," he teased.

I giggled and gave him a quick kiss. "Ready?"

"Let's do this."


	16. The Truth Hurts

**Grayhap: Haha yeah we takin' Tracy DOWN! Lol. Really? You thought the couch scene was cute? I thought it was fucking hawt ;P Here's your more! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16- THE TRUTH HURTS**

We stepped back into our dressing room and found Tracy on one side of the room with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan on the opposite side, glaring at her.

Ha. I love those boys.

Tracy turned to us when she heard the door close. "So James," she started, "I see you're still fucking the guitarist."

"I see you're still paying Crayola for your makeup. Most of us big girls use Covergirl now, honey," I shot back.

James clenched his jaw. "And she's my _girlfriend_, Tracy."

Tracy shrugged. "Girlfriend, fuckbuddy, whatever. I'll talk to you later, babe." She strutted out of the room and I almost ran after her, but James held me back.

"Fuckbuddy?!" I shrieked. "Is that what she thinks this is? Some kind of fucking _joke_?"

"Kate...-"

"Nonononono, don't you 'Kate' me! I'm sick of this shit. I wanna date you, and that's it! I'm fucking tired out of my mind with all of these nasty people not approving of our relationship. And you had better fucking tell her that, or I will," I shouted as I walked out of the room.

I poked my head back in the doorway. "And not in nice words, either."

I stormed all the way back to the bus and snatched up my phone, then scrolled down to Kyra's number.

"Katie!" She yelled when she picked up.

"Hey Kyr...Do you have time to talk?"

"Yup. Talk away."

"Oh god, you're gonna love this." I told her all about Tracy and everything that had been going on, all the way up to what happened a few minutes ago. "And now she's trying to fucking break us up! _Again!_ I mean, can you believe this bitch?"

"Katie, breathe. And no, I definitely can't. You and James are, like, perfect together! Just make sure that she doesn't get in the way, and you're good."

I sighed. "I'm trying, but sadly it's not that easy. I wish it was..."

"Oh shit, I gotta run. Keep me updated on this, ok?"

"Yeah, will do. Thanks for being there, Kyr. I'll tell your Kennyboo you say hi," I added with a laugh.

She giggled. "You do that! Bye."

I calmed down a bit and went back to the venue. James came running up to me. "Where were you?"

"Bus..."

He face palmed. "One place I forgot to check."

I laughed and patted his shoulder. "It's ok, babe. I just really needed to talk to Kyra."

"So are you like...non She-Hulk-ish now?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Is _that_ what you guys call me when I'm mad?"

James coughed. "What? No. I mean...I love you baby doll!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and nodded. "You fucking bet you do. Can we go talk to Tracy now?"

"Um...are you sure that's uh, safe?"

"Oh c'mon Jamie, I'm not gonna murder her."

"Positive?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled him down the hall by his tie. "Pretty damn positive."

Kendall poked his head out of our dressing room. "Aw yeah James! Get it!"

James flipped him off and yanked me back, tossing me over his shoulder. "James!" I shrieked.

He shrugged. "I like to be in charge."

"Yeah yeah, I know," I muttered. I waved to Kendall as we rounded the corner. "OH KENDALL YOUR KYRABEAR SAYS HI KENNYBOO!" Kendall chuckled as he waved back.

I blew my bangs out of my face and braced myself on James' shoulders. "Can you put me down now?"

"Nope."

"I'll slap your ass again."

"Can't reach," he teased.

I turned his face towards me. "Wanna bet on that, Diamond boy?"

James laughed. "Not really."

"Ugh. Then put me down!" I wailed.

"Nah, I kinda like this view," he said as he playfully slapped my butt.

"You are so not getting any. For a month."

He grinned and sang, "Imma make you love me again."

I rolled my eyes. "In your dreams."

"Yes. I do dream of that."

I tilted my head as I thought about that, then suddenly understood and slapped the side of his head.

He yelped and put me down. "What the fuck was that for?"

I dropped my voice down low. "We do not need to speak of your dreams of us having sex while walking through a very _public_ venue, with people you and I have to work with every day!"

James grinned down at me and kissed my cheek. "But I love seeing you get worked up."

"Ugh! I'm so done with you right now."

"Don't say that. Tracy might hear and swoop in for the kill," he teased. I rolled my eyes and put my arms out in front of me. He furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

I smiled cutely. "I like when you carry me."

He knelt down so I could jump onto his back. "Hop on up, Princess. The Wicked Witch of the West awaits us."

I hoisted myself up and put my arms around his neck as he stood up. I laughed and pointed forward. "Go forth and conquer, Diamond!" He laughed and almost dropped me. "Hey hey hey, eyes on the road!"

"It's a fucking hallway," he said as he snickered.

"Fine. Eyes on the hallway. What_ever_."

"There ya go." We walked- well James walked- down the hallway and stopped at the door marked "Stage Manager". "Ready?"

"Oh would you just open the door?"

"Jesus, Kitty. Fine." James pushed the door open and poked his head in. "Tracy?"

I heard the familiar clatter of heels on tile and pointed back outside. "She's coming down the hallway, babe." I slid off James' back and stepped out into the hallway, crossing my arms.

"Can I help you?" Tracy asked snidely.

"Actually, yes. I want to settle this once and for all."

"Settle what?"

I stepped into the room. "James get out from behind the door. Tell Tracy what we talked about."

James stepped out from behind the door and scratched the back of his neck. "Um see Tracy, the thing is...I'm really _really_ happy with Kate. So we'd appreciate it if all the nasty comments just...stopped."

"Comments?"

I clapped a hand over my mouth to stop from yelling and looked pointedly at James. "Like um, the fuckbuddy thing...and all the well, quite honestly, just all the petty remarks and everything. I love Kate. What you and I had is done." I found myself smiling and nodding along. You go James! "And I don't appreciate the fact that you made it look like my girlfriend was cheating on me, with my best friend which makes it worse by the way, when it was really _you_ who cheated on _me_. And I still thought I loved you. So why can't you just be happy with me being with Kate now?"

"BECAUSE I MISS YOU!" she wailed.

Well um...this just got awkward.


	17. Life Is Good

**Grayhap: IKR? I was proud of James in that chapter XD**

**RandomWriter23: BTW, thanks for taking time in school to read this; you're awesome :D I totally agree. Tracy GTFO.**

**Guest: I hope Tracy's done with all her antics soon! Just have to keep reading :P**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17- LIFE IS GOOD**

"You...you _miss_ me?"

Tracy took a deep breath and sighed. "James, can we talk?"

James threw me a look and I shrugged. "Yes, Tracy. But I want Kate with me."

"But-"

"That's the only way I'll listen, Tracy."

"I, um...ok, I guess."

I moved to close the door and then sat down on the couch next to James. "So uh...you...miss James, huh?"

Tracy pursed her lips. "Well, it's complicated."

James turned to me and rolled his eyes. "If I'm not mistaken, a minute ago you practically cried out that you miss me. How exactly is that complicated?"

"I don't really understand right now, James. All I know is, when I saw you with her, I missed you."

_Her_. Oh this just keeps getting better and better. Yeah Tracy, continue to talk about me as if I'm not even here. Jesus.

"Well I'm sorry, Tracy. But I'm not leaving Kate."

I smiled behind my hand so Tracy wouldn't see. Her phone rang and she turned to get it, so James took the opportunity to reach over and squeeze my knee. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Tracy slammed her phone down on the table. "I have to leave. Something went wrong with a booking in one of the venues. You two have fun now," she said harshly, and stormed out the door.

"Well um...that didn't go so well."

I smirked at James. "Ya think?"

He shrugged it off. "Whatever. At least she knows that we're for real and she's not getting in between us." He stood up and extended his hand out to me. "I say this calls for celebration."

I took his hand. "As in?"

"I dunno. Just...something. C'mon, let's find the guys and do something fun."

"Well someone's cheery," I commented.

James laced his fingers through mine and kissed my forehead. "I'm just really happy, that's all."

I leaned on his arm as we walked down the hallway. "Good. Me too."

"So um...I think we both ran through our lists of extremely bad break-ups. Are we done now?"

I laughed and nodded, holding up my hands. "Hey, Travis was my only one. We both know _you're_ the one with-"

"A reputation," we finished together, laughing as we stepped into our dressing room.

"Aw damn, what did the manwhore do this time?" Kendall mock groaned.

James flipped him off with the hand that wasn't holding mine. "Nothing, you stupid fucker."

I turned to Kendall with a smirk. "_Actually_, the manwhore just told off his ex-girlfriend. You all missed it."

"Awww," Carlos whined. "I was so looking forward to videotaping the time James grew a pair and told her to fuck off!"

"Hey, I have a pair! And says the one who's scared to ask his girlfriend to settle down," James defended.

I put my hand to my forehead and shook my head, muttering, "And here we go."

"Oh, well I don't see _you_ asking Kate to marry you!"

My ears perked up. Did I just hear 'Kate' and 'marry' in the same sentence?

Me likey.

James coughed. "I'll uh, get to that..." he trailed off.

Carlos snickered, clearly happy to have finally won an argument.

Me however...yeah not so happy right now.

I raised an eyebrow at my boyfriend. "You'll 'get to that'?" I questioned.

"You see what you do, Carlos?" James glared at him.

Carlos held his hands up in defense and backed away. "I'm outta this one now, man."

I sank down onto the couch next to Kendall and buried my face in his shoulder, deciding to tease James. "Kenny, Jamie doesn't love me anymore!" I cried.

Kendall played along and rubbed my back. "It's ok, baby. You have me."

I sat up, giggled, and kissed his cheek, all the while staring at James. "Oh I know, babe. It just feels good to be appreciated."

James rolled his eyes and flopped into the chair across the room. "Just make sure her only children are with me," he said nonchalantly as he checked his phone.

I jumped off the couch. "James Diamond!" I growled. "Please tell me you did _not_ just say that!"

A cocky grin spread across James' face. "Coming back to me already, are we baby?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You stupid sexy fucker. You're lucky your face is cute."

"You mean I'm lucky I'm incredibly hot, with an amazing body, and a god in bed?" he "corrected" as he ticked each off on his hand.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

"We'll have to ask Tracy if that last one can be confirmed," Kendall piped up.

I saw James shake his head frantically at Kendall as I whipped around. "They did _WHAT_?" I shrieked.

Kendall pointed at the door. "I'm just uh...gonna start running for my life now." He shot out of the room as I ran after him.

"KNIGHT, YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"I'm good!" Kendall called over his shoulder as he ran in the general direction of the buses.

He ran up the steps of the bus and locked the door, making sure to make a face at me before disappearing further into the bus. Dumbass. We share a bus.

I banged on the door until Chris, our driver, came up and unlocked it. I smiled at him. "Thanks Chris," I said as I climbed on.

"No problem...everything alright Kate?"

"Yup. Just uh, gotta check on Kendall."

"Oh ok."

I found Kendall leaning into the fridge, probably looking for a water bottle after how fast he ran from me. I jumped onto his back and he shrieked.

"HOLY FUCK DON'T KILL ME YOUR BEST FRIEND LOVES ME!"

I laughed wickedly and whispered, "Oh I won't kill you...yet. Sleep with one eye open, Knight."

Kendall looked at me with wide eyes and I cackled as I slid off his back. I kissed his cheek again and smiled. "Watch your back, Kendall. And remember- Kyra may love you, but best friend kicks dumbass boyfriend's ass!" And with a wink I stepped off the bus.

Oh god, life is good.


	18. Mother Of Fucking Fuck

**RandomWriter23: That was definitely my favorite line in that chapter XD OMG PLEASE DON'T DIE I LIVE FOR YOUR REVIEWS ;P Hope you approve of this one and Tracy's...gone-ness.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18- MOTHER OF FUCKING FUCK**

"JAMES DIAMOND GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" I stood in the hallway tapping my foot.

James poked his head out of our dressing room. "Yes, love?"

I pointed to the door. "On the bus. Now. I'm not doing this here."

James nodded and started walking out. On the outside, I was seething, but oh god on the inside I was laughing so hard. Is it bad that I get pleasure out of James doing exactly what I say?

...Nah.

We stepped onto the bus and I closed the door behind us. I hauled my ass into our bunk and patted the space across from me. James hopped up and laid down. "What'd I do this time?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and crossed my arms. "You know, when I said _everything, _I definitely meant _everything_."

"Come on, baby. Why would I tell you that?"

"Um, because it matters James!"

"Ok so we were...together once. That's it."

I turned away from him. "When?"

"Couple weeks before we broke up."

I shook my head and rubbed my face. "Why didn't you just tell me, Jamie?" I asked softly.

"Because I didn't want you to know."

"Oh come on. Why?"

James sighed and patted his lap. I crawled over to sit between his legs, against his chest. "Because I don't love her," he whispered.

I snuggled up to his chest. "I still wanted to know. But whatever."

He tilted my chin up to look him dead in the eye. "You're not mad?"

I shrugged. "I don't care...as long as you're mine," I added with a smile.

James leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss with his right hand cupping my cheek. "Always. And I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Now can we stop talking about Tracy and her...various issues with us?"

James chuckled. "Trust me, I want nothing more than that."

"Good. Cause I think she's finally done trying."

"I _really_ hope she's done with all this. Oh so what exactly did you do to Kendall?"

"Nothing...yet. I mean, I can't exactly murder him, y'know?"

"Good point."

I held up a finger to signal James to wait. "But you know, I could convince Kyra to break up with him-"

The curtain shot open and Kendall's pleading eyes met mine. "Nonononono please don't!"

I giggled. "I think you've learned two very valuable lessons today, Mr. Knight."

"Which are...?"

"1. Don't make comments about Tracy and James or I will fucking fuck up your face. And 2. DON'T LISTEN IN ON OUR CONVERSATIONS!" I yelled.

"Geez. And I was just walking by. Like, psh. I wasn't _listening in_."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah sure. Anyway, blondie, James here wants to do something special. What do you suggest?"

"Well there _is_ a beach like a half hour's drive away. We could head there."

My eyes lit up and I smiled at James. "Sounds good to me."

James kissed my nose. "Then let's go. Kendall, round the guys up, yeah? We'll leave soon."

* * *

"You want me to ride _that_?" I squealed, pointing at the surfboard.

Wait, did you think I was talking about something else? Oh dirty minds think alike.

"James, I am so not fucking riding that thing."

James gave me his signature puppy dog eyes. "But babyyyy," he whined. "Surfing is so much fun! I'll be with you the whole time, promise."

"Hell to the no. I would rather go skydiving right now than ride a surfboard."

James smirked at me. "I can arrange that, you know."

I shook my head. "Nevermind!"

"So you'll go with me?"

"Nope."

"Kate."

"James."

"C'mon, I promise it's fun. Why won't you?"

"Because...because what if I um...fall?"

Kendall snickered. "It's water, genius."

I glared at him. "Water. With like, tides and shit."

"Tides and shit," Logan repeated with an amused grin.

"Oh shut up, Mitchell. I'd like to see _you_ do it."

"Already did," he smirked. "Windows Down, remember?"

I groaned. "I'm not winning this one, am I?"

"Nope," they all said together. Ha. Déjà vu much?

I dug my toes into the sand. "I'm not getting on that thing voluntarily."

"This _thing_ has a name, darling," James informed me.

"Oh does it now?" I mocked. "And what would it be?"

"Kitty," he said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, how original."

Carlos offered, "James maybe you should rename it 'James' so Kate will _ride _it_ all day- _or no_, night- _long_."_

James burst out laughing and high fived Carlos.

"James! What the fuck?"

He grinned at me and shrugged. "You refused. You pay the price, sweetheart."

"Fuck you all."

Kendall held up his hands in front of him. "Whoa baby. You sure you want all four of us at once? That's a lot to take in. I'll have to think about that one."

"UGH!" I flopped down onto the towel we had set up. "I can't deal with you guys anymore."

James knelt down behind me and left a trail of butterfly kisses across my collar bone. "You sure?" he whispered in a husky voice. I shivered as his hand moved down my back. "C'mon baby. Join me."

I stood up. "I will go in the water. That's it."

"Awesome. Glad to hear it and-" James threw me over his shoulder and effortlessly picked up the board in his other arm.

"James!" I shrieked.

"I told you you were going," he said matter of factly.

"Which I never agreed to!" I argued.

"Yeah, well I got tired of waiting. So let's go." He waded into the water and put me down. "Now I'm gonna teach you the basics first so you don't like...drown."

I threw him a look. "Oh _thanks_, babe. That's really reassuring, you dick."

James mock gasped. "I am so not!"

"Yes you are! That's twice in one day you picked me up against my will!"

James grinned. "Oh yeah. But hey, you asked me to carry you after that."

I rolled my eyes and stared at the surfboard. "So how do I not- how did you put it? Oh yeah. How do I not _drown_?"

"Oh relax. You won't actually drown. I'll be right here the whole time, baby girl. Now the first thing you have to learn is to balance mid-wave while then getting the hang of standing up so you don't wipe out."

"That was like fucking Russian to me. I have no idea what you just said."

James laughed. "You'll get it. Now remember, balance is your best friend."

Balance was never my best friend. Fuck, I'm going to die. Holy mother of fucking fuck, I'm going to die.


	19. Minor Mishap

**RandomWriter23: Ok first of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS :D Holy Mother of Fucking Fuck happens to be a fav phrase of mine ;) And I love writing as the guys too because I get to make fun of all of them! And the smartass comments...gotta love our boys :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19- MINOR MISHAP**

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this!" I squealed with delight as I rode a wave in.

James clapped from his place in the sand. "Told you! I'm so proud of you, baby. Isn't it fun?"

I picked up the board and smiled as I walked to him. "I'll admit, I did have fun. But that took a lot out of me. Anybody else up for grabbing something to eat?"

Kendall winked at James. "Yeah James, Kate is hungry...should we leave?"

The guys snickered until I glared at them. "Hey Kendall, did you know if you pretend to shake salt into your mouth, you can actually taste it?"

"Whoa really? I bet that- oh fuck you." Kendall stopped after realizing what he was doing.

I burst out laughing. "Don't fuck with me, Kendall! I always win."

Logan smirked. "Oh so James, you let Kate be dominant then?"

"MITCHELL!"

"Alright, alright I'll stop. Promise."

"That's what James said!" Carlos added with a laugh.

"You know what Brooke told me?" I shot back. "She said that when Carlos says things in Spanish it helps her out. Are you not enough for her, little Los?"

Carlos' mouth fell open as I strutted back to the car to grab the food we had brought along.

Serves him right. I told them not to fuck with me.

I got back to the guys and set the basket down on the blanket. James leaned over and whispered, "That one was pretty bad, babe."

"Oh god. Here Los." I stepped over to Carlos and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "Happy?"

"Did- did Brooke really say that?"

"Of course not, sweetie," I laughed. "I just needed to get back at you."

"Oh thank GOD. Winters, you are _so_ going down for that."

"Going down as in- HOLY FUCK CARLOS NO I'M SORRY!"

I crawled back out of the waves, glaring at Carlos. "What is it with you boys and just carrying me into the water? Huh? I DON'T LIKE IT."

James laughed. "_I_ carried you. Carlos chucked you in."

"Dude!"

James shrugged at Carlos. "Gotta defend my girl, Litos."

I nodded at James. "Thank you. Now can you pass me my towel? Thanks to _someone-_" I looked pointedly at Carlos, "-my ass is freezing. Again."

"James can-"

"Kendall? Stop right there. Or you will never have children." Kendall clamped a hand over his mouth. "Yeah. That's what I thought."

I walked over to James where he was holding open a towel for me. I stepped into it and he wrapped his arms around me, instantly warming me up. I looked up at him with a grateful smile. "Thanks sweetheart."

James kissed my nose and held me tighter as he placed his chin on top of my head and rocked us back and forth.

Logan turned to Kendall and Carlos. "I feel like I'm intruding on a date."

I laughed along with the guys this time. For once. These boys just...smh.

James gently nibbled on my earlobe. "We should take a walk," he whispered.

"Sure. I'd love to." I threw on my cover up and slipped my feet into my flip flops. "Let's go darling."

He intertwined our fingers as we made our way further down the beach. "I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, James. But that was kind of random."

James laughed and shrugged. "I dunno. I felt the need to say it."

"Even when you don't say it, I know you do. And that makes me so happy."

He stopped walking and turned to stare out at the ocean. "Me too, Kitty. Knowing that you're happy, and that you're happy with me is the best feeling."

I suddenly felt tears well up in my eyes and hugged him, burying my face in his chest. "Baby? Baby what's wrong?"

"I don't even know!" I cried. "Like, what the fuck is wrong with me? It's just that everything is so perfect, and I love you so much, and sometimes I get scared because of all that we've been through but you've stuck by me and you're the most amazing man and-" I stopped to take a breath and felt James' soft lips come down on mine. He lifted me up by my waist and I wrapped my legs around his middle, running my hands through his hair.

He moaned into my mouth when I tugged at the hairs at the nape of his neck, and in return tangled his fingers into my curls, pulling me closer to him.

We finally let go, but kept our foreheads pressed together. "Remember that time you shut me up like that?" I laughed and nodded at the memory. "Yeah, I felt the need to repay you for that."

"Anytime you want," I whispered.

He gave me a quick kiss and let me down. I turned to walk back to the guys, but James pulled me further along in the opposite direction. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"We uh, can't go back...just yet," James admitted as he blushed.

"Oh?" I teased with a smirk. "Am I just _that_ good?"

"If my three best friends weren't down there, I would so fucking take you right now," he growled.

"In a heartbeat?" I asked seductively.

"You're not exactly helping my...ehem, problem."

I giggled behind my hand. "Right. Sorry. Should we keep walking?"

"Please."

"So um, what was with that whole engagement conversation with Los yesterday?"

"What? Oh uh, nothing. I'm just, not really sure yet, y'know."

"Mmhm." Oh he's hiding something, for sure.

"It's totally not you, because I love you so much."

"Apparently, since we're still walking in this direction."

"You know, sometimes I wonder about you."

"Why you love me?"

"No, how I lived without you."

"Aw James, that's so sweet!"

He laughed. "I know, Diamond charm, remember? And I was talking about all your fucked up-edness."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you're a charmer alright, babe."

"It's what I do," he teased.

"I hope you know I'm never letting you live this one down."

"Live what down?"

"Your...how had you put it?" I smirked at him. "_Problem_."

James groaned. "Well fuck."

* * *

**A/N: *SPOILER ALERT* They're getting engaged soon :P But I'm curious- would you guys like a smut chapter after they do? Let me know in your review. Thanks for reading! :)**


	20. What's Taking So Long?

**RandomWriter23: IKR? I can't wait till they get engaged! :D Btw...do you think I should write a smut chapter for that? Sorry if I make you look like a weirdo on the tram XD Thanks for reading all the time!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20- WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG**

I don't understand these boys.

Someone was literally _banging_ on the door, and none of them woke up. Jesus.

"What's up, Tracy?" I asked when I opened the door.

"The boys have an interview in 2 hours, please let them now." She nodded briskly and strutted off.

Well then.

I decided to wake James up first. Easiest for me, cause y'know, he's kinda scared to lose me. Hehe yay.

"Jamiebear..."I shoved his shoulder. He rolled over and brought the pillow down to cover his face. "Baby..."

"Kitty, I don't wanna get up," was his muffled response.

"Well you have an interview in 2 hours so, you kinda have to get up, darling."

"You going?"

I laughed. "Of course not. But you have to. So c'mon. Let's go, sleepyhead."

"I'll only get up if you promise to go."

"Wha- No!"

"Yes."

"No."

"So you're going. Great."

"James, that's not gonna work this time."

"You want Tracy to hold it against you when I don't show up?"

"You- I hate you sometimes."

"No you don't. Are you going?"

I sighed and blew my bangs out of my face. "Fine."

"Cool." He jumped up and grabbed his things to shower, gave me a quick kiss, and ran to the bathroom.

"What? You acted like you were asleep and... JAMES!" I whisper-yelled harshly.

Can't exactly yell...it's hard enough to get Kendall up as it is. It's not fun when he's mad. Yeah, I'll get him last, thank you very much.

I gently shook Carlos awake. "Los? Come on sweetie, you have a couple hours before your interview."

"Ugh. Ok, I'm up. Thanks Katie." He kissed my cheek and went to pick out clothes from his suitcase. What a sweetie.

Next up: Logan. Oh god, they might as well call me Big Time Mom... Ew nevermind.

"Loges..." Logan looked at me sideways and gave me a small smile.

"Do we really have to go?"

"Yeah Logie. Sorry."

He laughed. "It's cool. We gotta do it."

"Oh c'mon, you know you love it," I teased.

"Very true. Oh I told you that story about my four year old Valentine right?"

I smiled and nodded. "Saw it on Youtube. Totally adorable. Now...go!"

"Geez. I'm going." He got up and shuffled past me, muttering, "Spaz." I smacked his ass as he walked by.

"Shut up. You love me."

He stuck his tongue out at me...and _he's_ 23?

Alright. Here we go.

"Kendall. Come on sweetheart, get up."

He smiled in his sleep. "Kyr?"

I ran my fingers through his hair. "Kendall, it's Kate. We have to go to an interview in 2 hours."

"But I like sleep."

"Tell you what: You get your lazy ass up and ready now, act happy at the interview, and then you can come back and sleep."

Kendall sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Fine."

"Thank yooou."

All I got was a "Hmph."

Oh they're all just _lovely_ in the morning.

* * *

I stood on the side, leaning against a wall and playing Candy Crush Saga while they did their interview.

Don't judge, I'm bored.

I was totally tuned out until I heard the woman ask, "So James, what's going on with you and Kate? Any _plans_ for the near future?"

Kendall winked at me and mouthed, _Here we go_.

James fiddled with his glasses that he was holding in his hands. "Um well honestly, nothing new...yet. But maybe that will change. You never know."

NO SHIT WE NEVER KNOW, DUMBASS. JUST TELL ME IF WE'RE FUCKING GETTING MARRIED I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER, DIAMOND.

Sorry. Had to get that out.

The interviewer leaned in closer. "Do you anticipate getting married soon, James?"

"I, uh-"

Kendall slapped James' shoulder. "You know, I think we're all pretty close to our decisions with our girls. It's just that we love them so much, and as you know, Jen, we have an insane schedule. I think it just wouldn't be fair to ask our girlfriends- or fiancés, I should say- to settle down when the truth is- we don't know _when_ we're going to settle down."

The interviewer- Jen- sat back in her chair a bit. I don't think anyone was expecting that from Kendall.

Logan coughed and turned to the girls watching from in front. "So who's got tickets to the concert tonight?"

A chorus of "Me!"s and "I do!"s and "I LOVE YOU LOGAN!"s filled the room. Well done, Mitchell. Well done.

James turned to his side to look at me and mouthed, _I'm sorry, baby_.

I shook my head and left the building. I need to take a walk.

I made my way down the street in- wait where are we? Um...Colorado? Sure that sounds good. I took in a deep breath of the fresh air and let it out. I'm just so confused. What Kendall said was sweet, but it wasn't true. I mean, I'm _on tour_ with them- James and I are always together. And last time I talked to Kyra, she said she felt like she and Kendall would get engaged soon. And they're already living together!

Dear God. Why is this so hard for him?

I leaned against a building and slid down the wall, crossing my arms over my knees. This would be a pretty fucking awesome picture right now. Just saying.

I made a full circle around the block and made it back to the interview as the guys were signing autographs.

I heard a mom tell James, "Look, I brought my daughter here to meet you. But I wanted to let you know- you don't find a girl who cherishes your love like Kate does everywhere. You have to prove the same to her, James. And by the way, I'm sure your mom would say the same."

James smiled at her and nodded. "I will. I just have to figure out how now."

She gave him a reassuring smile as she followed her daughter down the line to meet Kendall.

I made my way behind James and wrapped my arms around his middle. "I heard that, you know."

James leaned his head back and smiled up at me. "So I don't have to repeat it then?"

I smirked. "Oh no. Of course you do."

"Really?"

I winked. "Remember James, I like to be dominant."


	21. In This Life

**RandomWriter23: He will...soon! I'm so happy you love this story :) Sorry for the long wait, I was being a lazy ass. Hope this makes up for it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21- IN THIS LIFE**

James poked his head into our bunk. "We're going to the venue to rehearse. See you later?"

I put my guitar down and poked his nose. "Yeah. I'll probably meet you guys there after you're done. I have to practice with the band anyway."

"Alright. Drop by the stage if you can, gorgeous."

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "See you later."

I heard the door shut as the boys left the bus. I finally climbed down from our bunk and realized...I'm totally bored without the guys around.

I grabbed my guitar and walked over to the venue to meet up with the rest of the band. We worked on the first set of the concert, then decided to stop for lunch. We walked out of the studio laughing when Kendall came running up to us.

I saw the look on his face and immediately stopped smiling. "Kendall? Kendall, what's wrong?"

Kendall grabbed me in a tight hug and I could feel him shaking. Oh god, something's happened. "It's- it's James," he croaked. He bit his lip to prevent his tears from slipping.

"What about James?" I asked, panic making my voice rise.

"He and Logan were doing their backflip thing, where they both flip, but on opposite sides? Yeah so they were doing that and James kind of landed funny because the trampoline wasn't in the right place. He's in the hospital."

"The trampoline? What happened with the trampoline?"

"I'm not really sure. I think it was moved to the right a few feet. Because Logan had extra room, but James had no room and he landed on his back and hit his head."

I staggered and Kendall struggled to support me. "Wha- what if he's paralyzed?"

Kendall shook his head. "He's not. He has a concussion, though."

I let out a ragged breath of air. "I'll meet you at the hospital. I have something- someone- to talk to."

"It's on Main and 3rd!" Kendall called out as I walked away.

"Thanks, sweetheart. Be there soon."

I stormed down the hallway, my boots making sharp _clicks_ on the tile. I banged my fist on Darrell's door, but he didn't open.

My boyfriend is in the hospital and I need answers. Fuck manners.

I kicked open Darrell's door and he spun around when it slammed against the wall.

"Kate? What happened?"

"I don't know, Darrell," I growled. "Why is my boyfriend in the hospital?"

"James is in the hospital?"

"Yes because the fucking TRAMPOLINE WAS MOVED AND NOW HE HAS A CONCUSSION!"

"Oh...oh my."

"So you know nothing about this?" I asked him.

"No. The tech crew was told by the stage manager to move it. We just follow orders. I'm really sorry."

"It's...it's fine," I sighed. "Wait the _stage manager_?"

"Um yeah, Tracy..."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Thanks, Darrell. I'll be in the hospital if anyone needs me."

"Hope he's ok!" he shouted after me.

"Me too," I whispered under my breath. Because if he's not, I'm SO going to jail for murder.

I found Logan pacing on the bus and asked him to drive me to the hospital. Darrell let us borrow his car and we were off. On the way there, Logan wouldn't look at me and kept tapping the steering wheel nervously.

I touched his shoulder. "Loges? What's wrong?"

"Katie..." he sighed. "I feel like this is my fault."

"How the fuck is it your fault? At _all_?"

"I just feel guilty, I guess. That James got hurt and I'm perfectly fine."

"Logan..." I squeezed his hand. "It's not your fault at all. In fact, I think it might be Tracy's."

"How?" He gave me a questioning look.

"She had the tech crew move the trampoline. I don't know if she meant it or not, but I am so insanely pissed off."

Logan checked his phone after pulling into a parking space. "Shit. They need me back at the venue. Will you be ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Kendall's here. Thanks Loges." I kissed his cheek and got out of the car.

"Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"We love you."

I gave him a small smile. "I love you all, too."

I pretty much sprinted across the parking lot and burst through the front door. I ran up to the receptionist desk. "James Diamond?" I asked the nurse.

"And who are you?" she asked snidely.

I have had it up to here with these bitches doubting us. I clenched my jaw. "His fiancé," I spat.

Ok, not a _complete_ lie...we're close enough.

"Oh. Oh I'm sorry. Room 217."

"Thank you."

I made my way upstairs and found Kendall sitting on the floor outside his room. "Kendall?" I called out softly.

He looked up when he heard my voice. His eyes were red and he looked like he had been crying. "He's not waking up," he whispered.

I sank down onto the floor next to him. Kendall wrapped an arm around me and let me cry into his shoulder. "I can't lose him, Kendall. He's my everything."

Kendall looked away from me and took a deep breath. "You won't lose him. I'm- I'm sure he'll be up and making fun of us all soon. Now go see him."

I wiped my eyes and stood up. I have to be strong for James.

I opened the door and let myself in. James looked so...off. He was just lying there. Completely still. The most athletic man is just...there.

I bit my lip and looked up to stop my tears from slipping. I went and sat next to James and took his large hand in mine. I rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand like he always does when I'm sad.

Before I knew it, I was crying, silent tears streaking down my cheeks. I decided to pass the time by singing to him. The perfect song came to me.

"_I was put here for a reason, I was born into this world. And I'm living and I'm believing that I was meant to be your girl. In this life...in this life._

_You give me love, you give me light, show me everything's been happening and-_"

I choked up on the next line and stopped singing. I just couldn't bring myself to say "I've opened up my eyes".

"Don't stop- that's beautiful."

I snapped my head up and looked at James. "Jamie!" I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He winced and I backed off. "Right. Sorry."

"No, come here." He moved over and patted the space in the bed next to him.

"Let me go tell Kendall. I'm coming, I promise." I ran out into the hallway and helped Kendall up. "Kendall, he's awake. Come see him!"

"Really?" A smile lit up Kendall's face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room, then went to give James a hug. "James, you jackass, don't ever do that again!"

James rolled his eyes and laughed. "Thanks, bro. You know, next time, I'll try not to die."

"THERE WILL BE NO NEXT TIME!" Kendall and I yelled together. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Kendall smiled at me and James. "I'll let you two be together. I'm gonna head back and tell everyone James is ok."

I waved to Kendall as he left. "You have amazing best friends," I told James.

He smiled and pulled me down next to him. "I know. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have you right now."

I laughed and playfully shoved him. "Oh I heard _that_ story, trust me. So um, do you even know what happened?"

"Not at all. I blacked out when I hit the stage."

"Oh Jamie." I draped my arm over him and snuggled into his chest. "The trampoline had moved. That's why there was nothing to support you."

"How did it move?"

"The tech crew was given orders to move it by-"

The door creaked open and I sat up, shielding James with my tiny frame.

"-Tracy."


	22. Intermission

**RandomWriter23: THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL XD Oh god, am I proud to say I know you. I totally agree. What kind of person pulls this shit? I love how close Kendall and James are :) And yes, James will be fine. I can't stand my Jamiebear being hurt ;) As for Tracy...all I can say is Uh Oh.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22- INTERMISSION**

"What do _you_ want?" I spat.

Tracy smiled at James. "I came to see if you were ok."

"He's fine, no thanks to you," I growled.

"Are you actually accusing me? You know I love James!"

I stood up from the bed. "You loved him until you found out he loves me! And I know Darrell didn't lie. You told them to move the trampoline!"

"Oh shut your fucking mouth!" Tracy glared at me. "You don't know what it's like to see a man you think you love to be with another woman."

I stared right back at her. "You think I don't know that? But at least I wouldn't do _this!_" I pointed my thumb at James lying in the hospital bed.

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Oh please. And you don't know James like I do."

I clenched and unclenched my fists. "And just what does that mean?"

Tracy smiled at James. "I knew you would be scared to tell her about that."

I turned around to face James. "Jamie? Tell me about what?"

James glared at Tracy. "I'm not _scared_. I just didn't find the right time."

"Right time to tell me WHAT?" I shrieked. I looked back and forth between James and Tracy. "Someone please tell me what is going on!"

Tracy smirked at me. "This is how I know you're a young, naïve girl. Do you not understand that my last name is _Diamond_?"

"Yeah...I got that. But what does that-"

Tracy laughed at me. "Oh for the love of god, just tell her, James!"

"I'd rather not," James mumbled.

Tracy rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "We're married, honey. Hence the DIAMOND."

I shook my head. "Wha- No! James..." I looked at James with pleading eyes but he just turned away.

OH GOD IT'S TRUE.

I ran out of the hospital room. I heard James' faint yell- "Not anymore!" but it didn't matter to me. How do you not tell someone that? Someone you say you _love_.

God, what have I done to deserve this life? I can't take it anymore.

I took out my phone and stuck my headphones in my ears. I played the first song on recently added, and what do you know?

Big Time Rush- Intermission.

* * *

I finally reached the buses like four hours later. I don't know why, but something told me to take a walk.

So I did.

I walked all throughout the town and somehow managed to make my way back here. How? I really don't know. Maybe the big guy upstairs feels bad for all the shit he's put me through.

I tried to open the door silently, but it squeaked at the last second. Kendall looked up from the couch and walked over to pull me onto the bus. "Where have you been?"

I shook out of his hold. "God dammit, Kendall, I'm fucking 21 years old. I'm fully capable of walking around by myself."

"I realize that." His expression softened. "We were worried about you. James told us what happened..."

I looked up at him. "Did you guys know?"

Kendall shook his head. "We had No Idea." I rolled my eyes at his lame joke, but smiled a bit. Kendall poked my nose. "I know it sucked, but it got you to smile."

I gave him a tight hug. "Thanks, Kendall. I'm just really tired of everything. I'm gonna go lie down."

"Katie I wouldn't-"

I opened the curtain and came face to face with a somber looking James. I went to close the curtain, but he caught my wrist. "Can we please talk?"

I would've said no, but one look at him and I could tell he had been crying. Plus, I was kind of curious as to how he got out of the hospital.

I crossed my arms and gave him a blank stare. "Talk."

He patted the space next to him but I shook my head. "Talk," I repeated.

James took a deep breath and let it out. "Ok so we were married."

Oh this is off to a fucking great start.

"It was when we were like, 19, I think. We went to Vegas, got hammered, and ended up getting married. I broke it off, though. I didn't want to be tied down at 19. So we're not really married, ok?"

I rubbed my face. "So you _were_ married, you broke it off, and yet she still has your last name?"

James cringed. "I guess she never got rid of that."

"No fuck," I mumbled. "How'd you get out of the hospital?"

He shrugged. "They said the concussion looked like it was healing fine or whatever and that I have to stay off my feet for the next day or so. But I'll be fine for the concert. I don't care about that, though. Are we ok, sweetheart?"

I sighed and looked down at the floor, shifting my feet. I finally looked back up and met James' eyes. "I think we need to take a break."

"You what?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I've had a lot thrown at me in the past couple months. And I'm just not sure of where we are anymore. You love me, but you married her, you didn't tell me, she still loves you. I'm just tired, James. So _so_ tired. I've dealt with shit from my family since I was little and you were my one safe haven. I just... I don't know if I can keep up this game."

"Katie, there's no game. I love you."

I nodded. "And I believe you, I do. I just think too much has happened to just forgive and forget." I squeezed his hand. "I love you, James. And I'm ready when you are. But I need to know that I'm the only one. I want us both to be the only ones out there for each other. You have no idea how much I love you. I just need to see that from you."

James took a deep breath and bit his lip. "Is this really it for us?"

I pulled him down and gave him a deep kiss. "I hope not. But I'm waiting for you."

I walked away and held my head up high. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_.

How am I supposed to be ok without the love of my life by my side?


	23. This Is Our Someday

**Jenno2: Ok you grab her legs, I'll get her arms and we'll chuck Tracy off a cliff. Sound good? Haha thanks so much for the follow/favorite and review! Keep em coming I LOVE IT :)**

**RandomWriter23: Katie just can't catch a break. Now if only a certain someone could make her happy again...**

**BigTimeRushGirl13: Please tell me I didn't actually make you cry! Aww I'm sorry! But thanks for reading and the review :)**

**Grayhap: I know the ending was kind of sad...but after sadness comes happiness!...Right? ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23- THIS IS OUR SOMEDAY**

It's been three days. Three days since I spoke to James last. Three days of fucking agony. I can't do this without him.

Today is our last concert. I'm waiting for him to make his move, to tell me I'm his one and only, but it just won't happen. I don't know what to do anymore.

"Kate?" Kendall called softly.

I looked up from my phone. "What's up?"

"Last concert. Time to go."

"Right." I nodded and stood up.

Kendall gave me a hug. "You ok? You seem really out of it."

I shrugged. "I'm fine. Ready to go home, I guess. Maybe that's it. I'm homesick."

"Right...you're sure it has nothing to do with James?"

"I'm fine, ok?" I snapped.

Kendall stepped back a bit. "Alrighty then. Let's go."

We walked over to the venue and I saw Tracy and James standing together. Of. Fucking. Course.

Wait they're..._yelling_? Ok, I'll bite.

"Do you not understand what you've done?" James screamed.

"The fact that the little bitch left you shows that she doesn't love you."

James ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe I ever fucking married you. You are so stupid sometimes."

"James!" she gasped.

I ran behind a clothing rack and pulled Kendall with me before they saw us. "What are you doing?"

"Shh! I wanna hear."

Kendall shook his head and smiled at me. "Of course you do."

I caught the end of James' long rant. Oh god, I loved those. "-and you never consider anyone but yourself!"

"I think about you, baby," Tracy purred as she ran her hand down his bicep. Um, ew?

James pulled away. "Clearly you don't. Because you, YOU made me lose the one girl who loved me unconditionally. Who gave everything for me. Who understood me. Who I could laugh with. The _one_ girl I really, truly LOVED. And I will never forgive you for that, Tracy." He stepped inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

I stepped out from behind the rack and turned to Kendall. "Wow."

Kendall smiled at me. "I'll say. That was pretty convincing to me." He winked and went inside.

Ugh Kendall, too much to think about! Jesus, thanks a lot bro.

I went to our dressing room and grabbed my guitar before meeting up with the band. We headed out to the stage and were ready to start the show when Darrell came running up to me.

Oh god, what now?

"Guys, we're changing the set."

"What?" Our drummer was fuming. "We've been practicing this for weeks!"

Darrell shook his head. "It's not a big change. It's just that This Is Our Someday is being moved to the end."

"Um Darrell?" I asked. "Even after encore?"

"Probably won't be an encore tonight," he told me.

"But it's the last show!" I argued.

Darrell shrugged and turned around. "Have a good show guys!"

The fuck? Whatever. We'll just go with it.

* * *

We neared the end of the show and I was totally pumped, despite my sadness these past few days. The end is my favorite because the crowd goes insane, wanting more.

The bass guitarist tapped my shoulder. _This Is Our Someday_, he mouthed. Oh yeah. I nodded and switched picks for the faster paced song.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and looked up to meet James' gaze. He gave me a small smile and I gave him a thumbs up. Last one, I reminded myself. Last one.

_When everyday feels like the other_

_And everywhere looks just the same_

_When every dream seems like forever_

_And you're a face without a name_

I totally got into it, rocking along to the song. Last one- might as well make it a blast right?

_This is our someday_

The guys sang their last harmony and I smiled to myself. A tour well done.

I heard a cough and snapped my head up. "James?"

He was kneeling in front of me, a beautiful diamond ring in a box in his hands. "Katie," he breathed, "I love you so much and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize you're the only one for me. This is our someday. Will you be my Mrs. Diamond?"

I felt tears well up and covered my mouth with my hand. "I don't know what to say!" I cried. I guess it went through his mic because a girl screamed "SAY YES!"

The whole crowd started jumping and chanting YES YES YES YES.

I smiled down at James. "YES!"

He stood up and slid the ring onto my finger, then gave me a passionate kiss while twirling me around. Kendall pretended to cover Logan's eyes. I laughed as James put me down.

Carlos took my hand and held it up as if I had won a boxing match. "Can we get a proper welcome for our newest OFFICIAL member of the Big Time Rush family?"

The audience went insane. It's probably because Carlos asked...I'm sure I'm on a lot of hit lists now. Fuck.

OH WHO GIVES A FUCK I'M ENGAGED TO JAMES DIAMOND.

Logan waved to the crowd. "Thank you guys for an amazing show and _awesome_ tour! We'll see you all again soon! Love you so much."

The lights went down and we walked off stage. I pulled James aside. "I heard you talking or um, _yelling_ at Tracy..."

James took my hands in his. "You heard everything I said about you right? Because I mean, I had the ring but I was just being an ass about it. But when I saw you leave the hospital room and then your face later, I knew that you were it. The one for me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again, for longer this time because there were no watchful eyes.

Fuck that, I would have done it anyway.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos pushed us together and gave us a group hug. I laughed and slid out of James' arms, ending up outside their circle of bromance. "Yeah um, you all have fun with that. I have some news to tell my family."

I flashed my ring at them and waved over my shoulder as I walked out of the venue.

I heard James' laugh. "So I guess my 'She will be mine' line actually applies for once."


	24. I'm Coming Home

**RandomWriter23: Dontcha just LOVE them together? :D I'm so happy too!**

**Grayhap: Haha thanks. I thought it was aw too XD**

**MissyKissy15: So not only did you follow/favorite, but you also REVIEWED! Thank you SOOOOOO much! And yes YAY THEY'RE ENGAGED! :)**

**BigTimeRushGirl13: So...good crying this time? Haha thanks :) I really don't want this one to end either! I'll keep it going as long as possible, just because you asked ;) Buuuut...I'm thinking of starting a Logan story. Hmm. Lemme know what you think!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24- I'M COMING HOME**

Jesus fuck, where is that stupid fucking air horn Logan used the other day...

Ha. Found it.

I blasted it and the four idiots rolled out of their bunks and onto the floor.

"Owwww," Carlos groaned. "Why?"

I smiled at them. "We'll be home in half an hour so go make yourselves pretty while I finish up packing." Kendall stuck his tongue out at me and I blew him a kiss. "Don't hate on your sister-in-law, sweetie."

Logan smirked at Kendall. "BURN!"

"Fuck you, Mitchell."

"Go!" I shoved them in the general direction of the bathroom and went back to packing. I felt a pair of arms slide around my waist. I tipped my head up and smiled at James. "Hi darling."

He kissed my nose. "And how is my gorgeous fiancé doing, hmm?"

I admired my ring again. "Considering the fact that you just called me your fiancé, I'd say I'm doing pretty fucking awesome right now. Now go get ready. Gotta look respectable for the fam."

James rolled his eyes. "Please. What is this 'fam' you speak of?"

I laughed. "Ok, you got me. For my mom and Caleb. Please, for me?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and he pecked my lips.

"You're adorable."

I grinned at him. "I know."

He shook his head and turned around to walk away and um, well...I couldn't _not_ kick his ass.

"Katherine!"

I giggled. "Oh c'mon. Technically, I have a Diamond ass now, too."

James grabbed my waist and kissed me hungrily. "Now that one I can smack," he whispered.

I slapped his chest and he laughed. "Horrible man."

"Correction: horrible-which is a lie, by the way- _fiancé_." He winked.

"Oh you're just gonna use that against me now."

"You know it, baby."

Oh I can't wait till he's all mine forever.

* * *

I jumped off the bus and my mom wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. "Oh my baby, I missed you so much. Now LET ME SEE!"

I laughed and showed off my ring to my mother. Caleb gave an appreciative whistle. "Damn. Can't believe you're getting married before me."

I shrugged. "That's up to you, bro."

He smiled at me. "Very true." James stepped off the bus and Caleb walked forward to give him a hug. As he was facing away, James mouthed, _Who drugged him?_

I shook my head and pointed to my ring, then gave James a thumbs up. He nodded and smiled.

James stood next to me and draped his arm over my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around his waist and smiled up at him. "Where's Dad?" I asked Caleb. "Does he not know?"

Caleb rolled his eyes and Mom patted his arm. "He knows. He's just being really stubborn about it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

Caleb shrugged. "He doesn't want you getting married... I mean, at least that's how I took it."

"Caleb, wait. What did he _actually _say?"

Mom sighed. "Chloe convinced your father that James isn't a good man. She showed him certain stupid tabloids and now he doesn't want you with James, honey."

I leaned against James and placed my hand on his side. "I'm not leaving James, Mom."

Mom shook her head. "Oh no, I don't expect you to. In fact, I don't _want_ you to. I've never seen you this happy and I don't want to deal with a depressed daughter, thank you very much."

James smirked down at me. "Am I just that amazing?"

I glared at him. "You are a horrible, horrible person."

"Yet you're engaged to me. What does that say about you, love?" He winked at me.

"I hate you sometimes."

"Lies."

Mom put a hand on each of our shoulders. "Let's go home guys."

"Oh um..." James scratched the back of his neck. "Can I talk to you when we get back to your house?"

Mom smiled at him. "Sure. What's up?"

James glanced at me and then turned back to Mom. "I'll tell you later."

Oh shit. What is this man up to?

* * *

"Tom?" Mom called into the house.

"Up here," he yelled from somewhere upstairs.

"Tom, uh...Kate's home."

"Send her up."

My eyes widened and I looked up at James. He gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. "You'll be fine," he reassured me with a smile.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right." I started up the stairs and turned around. "If I start yelling, come get me ok?"

James laughed and nodded. "I got you."

I went up the stairs and knocked softly on my dad's door. "Come on in, Kate."

I hesitantly stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. "How was it at home while I was gone?"

"Fine," he answered gruffly. "Look, Kate, I'm going to get to the point: I don't want you marrying Diamond."

I took a deep breath and tried to keep calm. "Dad, I'm marrying James. It's my decision and I love him a lot."

"Are you aware of his past relationships?"

"I am. And most were fake, just made for the public by the paparazzi for drama, Dad. James and I are totally committed to each other, and I'm marrying him. I hope you'll join us at our wedding."

I went to open the door and felt his hand on my shoulder. "Kate, you need to think about this. Chloe has been telling me-"

"Chloe doesn't want me to be happy," I cut him off. "And I'd appreciate it if you let me leave."

I left the room and made my way downstairs, sighing as James' arms came around me. "What happened?" he asked softly.

I shook my head. "He's going to keep trying to convince me not to marry you."

James bit his lip. "So what do we do?"

I smiled at him. "We show him that you're the best man ever, and that you're going to be a better father to our kids than he ever was to me and Caleb."

James smirked. "Thinking of kids now, are we?"

I slapped his chest. "C'mon, first we have to get married. And I don't want my Dad to ruin this."

James tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. "Don't worry, darling. No one's going to come between us. We are getting married, no matter what anyone says."

I winked at him. "Good start. Can we record that for my Dad?"

"You're insane. Now c'mon, let's go home."

I smiled up at him. "Ok."

James raised an eyebrow. "Just...ok? No questions?"

I laughed. "When you _thought_ you texted Kendall about us living together, you actually texted me..."

"Fuck," James groaned. "In my defense, Kendall is right above Kitty on my phone." I just shook my head. "But wait! He texted me back!"

I smirked. "What can I say? I'm a good actress."

"You are a horrible, horrible person."

"Oh hell no. You did _not_ just use my line against me!"


	25. Bring It

**RandomWriter23: How would you kill someone with a coffee table and fish tank? No seriously, I'm intrigued haha. I don't know if they'll be the _cutest_...maybe dorkiest and most awkward married couple XD And that evil dad...someone needs to kill the bitch. By all means, take a hit. Please. Seriously.**

**Grayhap: I sense a challenge. I'm adding more cuteness. BOOM. Mind=Blown.**

**BigTimeRushGirl13: I'm so excited that they're living together :) And I know, Dad and Chloe SUCK. Plus Travis. He sucks too... And ok I'd love to do a Logan story. But don't worry, I won't end this one :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 25- BRING IT**

We told my mom that we were going home, to which she just smiled and nodded. I pulled her aside. "Why are you just smiling and nodding? Why aren't you freaking out?"

"What do you think James and I talked about while you were upstairs?"

"Wha- Oh. OH. Ok. So um, should we come over for dinner tonight?"

Mom smiled and gave me a hug. "I'd love that."

"Awesome."

I found James in the hallway and grabbed his hand. "Let's go home, love."

He kissed my temple. "I can't even describe how fucking amazing it is to hear that."

I laughed and opened the door. And...BOOM. The fucked up family strikes again.

"Where are _you_ going?" Travis asked me.

I smiled at him. "Home."

"But...wait what?"

I pushed past him and walked to the sidewalk, making sure to turn around and wave to Travis with my _left_ hand. Ha. In your face, bitch.

James and I walked to his house hand in hand, laughing over memories of our insane tour.

"God, that was great," James laughed. "Oh and remember the watergun?"

I stopped laughing and glared at him. "That _so_ wasn't funny."

He smirked at me. "Yes it was. Admit it."

"Never."

"Oh c'mon. Yes it was."

"Nope."

"Kitty, you know it-" He suddenly stopped when we were a couple houses down from his- _ours_.

"James?" I turned his face to mine. "What's wrong, Jamie?"

He just pointed to our house. I looked in the direction he was pointing and saw Tracy.

"Oh you've got to be fucking with me," I growled.

We walked up to her and she smiled at us. "James, I-"

"Why are you here?" James cut her off.

She took a step back. "I uh, I live nearby and well...I wanted to apologize to both of you. I'm just really sorry for all the shit we went through and," she sighed, "I'm happy for you two."

Wow. That took a lot.

"Tracy, I...thank you."

She gave us a half smile and walked to her car. "I hope you guys are happy together."

"James," I whispered. "Go say bye. It took a lot of courage for her to do this."

James nodded and walked down to her car. I saw him talk to her for a bit and then give her a hug. He waved as she drove off.

I walked down to where he was and placed a hand on his arm. "Come on, darling. Let's get inside."

We went inside the house and I let go of my purse at the door. "Fox!" I called. James' mom was supposed to have dropped him off earlier today.

I heard the familiar click of nails and saw a blur of black and white as he jumped into my arms. I kissed the top of his head and scratched his ears. "Hi baby," I cooed.

James bent down next to me and Fox climbed over me and into James' lap. "Hey buddy. Kate's gonna be living with us now. You excited?"

Fox jumped up and licked James' chin.

I laughed. "Is that a yes?"

James smiled at me. "I think so. Both men of the house agree. You're all good."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Would I be wearing this if you didn't?" I teased, showing my ring to him.

James took my hand and kissed it. "I love you, Kitty."

I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. "And I love...this house."

James stood next to me and crossed his arms. "_Really_?"

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Kidding! And you know I love you."

He smiled and grabbed my hand. "C'mon, let me give you the official 'You're moving in so let's show you the house' tour."

"What a...great name?"

"Oh shut up. C'mon darling."

He took me upstairs and showed me the guest rooms and his office. "And here we are...the master bedroom. I can make more room in the closet for when we bring all of your stuff over."

"Oh my god, it's beautiful James."

The walls were painted a lovely shade of cream, a perfect complement to the darker red silk sheet set. The closet was huge, with a mirror that took up a whole wall. And the bathroom. Oh god, not only was it sparkling- like literally, everything was all shiny- but the _jacuzzi_.

James put his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. "I haven't used the jacuzzi yet," he whispered.

I turned around and kissed his jaw. "Well we'll just have to fix that, now won't we?"

"Mmm. Tonight?"

"James," I laughed. "I promised my mom we'd go back for dinner. Plus, I was going to finish packing up my room."

"But we get to come home together, baby," he whispered in that husky voice that he knows gets me going.

I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck to give him a deep kiss. We jumped apart when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

I laughed. "You'd better get that."

James blushed. "Um...yeah. Gimme a minute."

He stepped out into the hallway and I went to the closet to start arranging our clothes. I caught snippets of his conversation that really didn't sound too good.

"Well, no-"

"But I was going to!"

"Yes, I do. What? No, I definitely do."

"Yes, I'm ready to."

"Really Mom?"

FUCK. I don't think his mom knows we're engaged. Fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck. She's probably beyond pissed right now.

James came back into the room and sank down onto the bed, running his fingers through his hair. I sat beside him and rubbed his back. "You ok?"

"How much did you hear of that?"

"Enough," I answered. "Is she really mad?"

James sighed. "She says I'm rushing into this, but I really want to marry you! Ugh." He fell backwards onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Why are people so opposed to this?"

I laid down next to him and put my head on his muscular arm. "Well, I guess we are kind of young."

"We're 22. That's not that bad. And it's not like we're getting married tomorrow, right?"

I nodded. "I dunno. I guess people just don't like the idea of it."

"Well fuck people."

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "I love you." He turned and smiled at me, then tweaked my nose. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

He laughed and got up. "I couldn't resist."

"You're an absolute ass."

James shrugged. "Whatever works for you."

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" I asked as I walked into the closet.

James snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder. "Well you love me, so clearly it works for you."

I laughed. "It's ok. My smarts make up for you being an ass." James let go of me and walked out of the closet. "Wait come back!" I called after him. "I'm sorry, baby!"

I stepped out to try and find him and a pillow came down on my head. I pushed it off and saw James standing there, smirking. "Oh it is so on, you bitch."

James tossed me a pillow. "We'll see who's the bitch after this, love."

"Bring it."


	26. Fun Times At Casa De Diamond

**RandomWriter23: Oh look, the bitchy bitch, Tracy, has a heart! ;) Brooke better not fuck this up for them or Imma slap a bitch to Russia XD**

**Grayhap: This chapter is more "Muy caliente" than cuteness. Hehe. I WILL top it though. Or I'll try...**

**MissyKissy15: I know people are just like...smh. But yay glad you like it! Thanks for reading :) **

* * *

**CHAPTER 26- FUN TIMES AT CASA DE DIAMOND**

I woke up and the room was pitch black. I looked over at the clock on the bedside table- 7:26.

"James! Where the fuck is the light?"

"Side table," he mumbled.

I tried to reach over him, but I couldn't exactly see _what_ I was reaching for. Which led to a...small problem.

I could hear the smirk in James' voice when he asked me, "What? The past three hours weren't enough?"

"I wasn't _trying_ to grab your- you know what? Never mind. I just can't see."

He laughed and reached over to turn on the light. He winked at me and stood up to go to the closet.

I fanned my face and whistled. "How much do I have to pay for the show?"

James looked down at his ass. "I think we made a fair trade today."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so your ass is better than mine?"

He shook his head quickly. "I never said that."

I crawled over to him. "But you implied it."

James gulped and looked down at me. "N-no I didn't."

"Do I intimidate you, big boy?" I asked him with a devious smirk.

James knelt down and kissed my nose. "No, you're too cute. Now c'mon, your mom is gonna wonder why we're late."

"Oh shit, yeah."

I jumped up and followed James into the closet, stopping to throw our clothes into the hamper. I pulled on a dress and handed a nice shirt to James.

"Aw, but I liked you naked, baby," he whined.

I slapped the shirt to his chest. "Put this on. And find your pants, James."

He waggled his eyebrows at me. "Why? You don't like me like this?"

I smirked at him. "_I_ like it. But I also like your dick undamaged, love."

I kissed his cheek and went to the bathroom to put on my makeup. He slipped on his jeans and followed me in. James picked me up bridal style so I was looking right at him. "James, what are you doing?" I shrieked.

He gave me a quick kiss. "What did you mean by that, babe?"

I rolled my eyes. "Was this really necessary?"

He put me down and patted my hair. "There you go. Now what did you mean?"

I laughed. "Well if you showed up at my house naked, I'm just saying that Caleb would probably kick your dick. Which is _so_ not cool by the way. So get dressed, and let's go."

He stood open mouthed and I patted his cheek and went back to putting on my makeup.

James came up behind me and kissed the top of my head. "I can't believe you just nonchalantly said that, Kitty."

I shrugged. "It's true!"

"Oh my god," James muttered.

"I wouldn't let him!" I laughed out.

James shook his head. "But c'mon, do you honestly think I would show up to your house naked? Like, I don't have a death wish, honey."

I turned around and ran my hands down his abs. I kissed his chest. "We've gotta go, babe."

"Seriously, can we use the jacuzzi later?"

* * *

I knocked on the door and Caleb's girlfriend, Jen, opened it. "Katie!"

I smiled and gave her a hug. "Hey, Jen! I'd like you to meet my fiancé, James."

Jen smiled at James and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad Kate finally found someone who truly loves her." She narrowed her eyes at James. "You _do_ love her, right?"

I laughed and hooked my arm through James'. "Yeah, there's a reason she's Caleb's girlfriend. My honorary sister."

Jen led us into the house and I gasped when I saw who was at the table. "KYRA!"

"KATIE!" She got up from her seat next to Kendall and came running to give me a hug. "KATE, YOU'RE ENGAGED!"

"I KNOW!" I screamed back.

Kendall gave James a hug. "And now I'm deaf. Thanks, James."

James laughed. "It's what I do, buddy."

Seated around the table were Caleb, Jen, Chloe-bitch central, Travis-douche central, Brittany-mother bitch central, Dad-not even going there, Mom, Kendall, and Kyra. I sat down next to Kyra and James sat on my left, next to Travis.

Karma's a bitch.

Travis turned to James. "So you're engaged now, huh?"

I put my hand on James' bicep and smiled at Travis. "We sure as hell are. How are you and Chloe?"

Ew, it pained me to ask that.

"We're fantastic, thanks for asking," Chloe answered with a fake smile.

"Great."

"Yeah it is."

"James and I are really happy together."

"That's awesome. I love Travis."

"Good for you. You know, I-" James squeezed my left knee and Kyra slapped my right knee. Well fuck you guys.

Mom smiled at me from across the table. "Why don't the three of you tell us about tour?"

James coughed, Kendall scratched the back of his neck, and I looked down at my lap.

Jen burst out laughing. "What is that bad?"

I looked up and bit my lip. "Not that it was _bad_...there was um, a lot of drama, I guess."

Chloe smirked at me. "Like?"

James immediately got defensive. "Nothing that concerns anyone but us. All that matters is that Kate and I are engaged now."

Fuck yeah, that's _my_ baby.

Travis turned to James. "No one asked you to get all defensive."

"Well I'm sorry, but I tend to get offended if someone pretty much insults my fiancé."

"My girlfriend was not 'insulting your fiancé', as you put it."

"I think she was."

"She wasn't."

"It's an opinion."

"BOYS!" Mom yelled.

James looked at her and muttered an apology. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "This really isn't going well, is it?"

I smirked at him and whispered back, "I need to relieve some tension when we get home, baby."

James smiled at me. "Sounds good to me, love."

We managed to get through the meal, mainly by not talking to Travis and Chloe. Brittany and Dad made up for our lack of conversation, though. Damn, that woman has an annoying voice.

Around 10, James, Kendall, Kyra, and I decided we should call it a night. Which was such a lie. We just didn't want to deal with my stupid family anymore.

The four of us left and headed our separate ways after saying bye.

James and I drove back to our house in complete silence. When he got out of the car, I jumped on his back. He laughed and looked up at me. "Why?"

I smiled down at him. "Why not?"

He shook his head and carried me into the house, then dropped me on the bed. "But...jacuzzi!" I whined.

James winked at me. "Have to get the water hot first, baby girl."

Oh fuck yes, now this is why I love this man.


	27. Brooke Wants In

**RandomWriter23: Don't die, I'll make it all good soon :P Slapping to Russia was all you! I love it XD Fun times...yeah. I couldn't exactly title it "sexy times" and still be subtle ;) And yeah. DAMN those two can scream...that's kinda not good for James and Kendall, depending on how you look at it ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 27- BROOKE WANTS IN**

I woke up to the sound of the shower running and groaned. I _so_ don't want to deal with Chloe first thing in the morning. I sat up and stretched and my hand slid across silk sheets...I don't have silk sheets...

Oh. Oh, I'm in our bed. Mine and James'. My fiancé. Oh damn, does that feel good to say.

Speaking of which, I wouldn't mind taking a shower right now.

If ya know what I mean. I'm just saying. Who wouldn't?

James came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Aww!" I whined.

He laughed. "Well good morning to you, too, beautiful."

"No," I pouted. "Not that, it's just, I was gonna join you in the shower."

James smirked at me. "God, I love the way you think."

I grinned at him. "Me too." I got up and walked past him and resisted the urge to tug his towel down. What I would pay to have it on the floor right now.

"Kitty? What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" I jumped. "Oh uh, nothing."

James had a twinkle in his eye. "_Nothing_?" he teased. "From the way you're biting your lip, I wouldn't say it was nothing, hon."

I shook my head and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. As I was drying my face on a towel, I felt James' arms wrap around my waist. "Please tell me you're wearing clothes now," I mumbled.

"Do you want me to?" he whispered.

"Stop it," I whimpered. "I actually have to get shit done today, Jamie."

He pulled back and gave me a curious look. "You have shit to get done?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, dumbass. I wanna start looking for a new job and plus, we have a wedding to plan!"

James smiled at me through the mirror as he messed with his hair. Oh no, I'm sorry. "Dried" it. "I love that we can say that."

"It took you long enough," I teased.

"Never gonna let that go, are you?"

I shrugged. "Eh, maybe. Eventually, I guess. Not at the moment, though, no."

"Fantastic," he muttered.

"Oh c'mon, James," I laughed. "Where did I wake up this morning?"

"Um...in a bed?"

I hugged him from behind. "Wow, you're stupid sometimes. I meant I woke up in _our_ house, in _our_ bed."

He turned around and stared down at me. "I don't know if I should be offended or happy."

I got on my tiptoes and patted his hair. "Don't hurt your pretty self with too much thinking, love."

"You know, sometimes you're just-"

"Unbearable?" I finished for him with a smirk.

"Like Kendall," he laughed. "Except the love would be buddy. Other than that it's pretty close."

I crossed my arms and stared at James. "So now I'm like your 22 year old best friend? Well that's fucking awesome."

James took my wrist and kissed the back of my hand. "You are my best friend, though."

I shook my head. "Fucking smooth talker. C'mon, we've got a wedding to plan."

* * *

"You seriously want him here?" James yelled.

I glared at him from the other side of the kitchen. "Yes, James."

"Why the _fuck_ should we invite him? Give me one good reason. Just one."

"Um, I don't know. Maybe because he's your FATHER."

"I can't fucking stand him!"

"James, you only get married once." I stared him down. "Let me repeat that: You had _better_ only get married once. Because the first one didn't count, ok?"

James sighed. "Yeah, I understand."

"Good. But seriously, why shouldn't he come?" I asked him.

"Well what about my mom, babe?"

"James." I smiled at him. "Have you seen my family? My dad is so fucking fucked up, he doesn't know which daughter is which. He doesn't even want me to get married! But they're both coming. At least, I hope they both are," I muttered.

James walked over and gave me a tight hug. "They both love you, so yes, I think they'll be there. I...I guess it won't hurt. But we have to talk to my mom first, alright?"

I nodded. "Definitely. Whatever you guys need."

He pushed me back slightly so he could rest his forehead against mine. "I love you, Kate."

"I love you, James." I smiled to myself. "How many times a day do we say that to eachother?"

"Aaand you ruined it," James teased.

"Oh honeybun!" I cried in a high pitched, heavy Southern accent. "You can't be mad at me, baby doll."

James backed away from me a bit. "Um...I'm just gonna go call my mom..." He pointed upstairs. "Come get me when you're...normal."

I laughed as he went up the stairs. "Then you're going to have to become best friends with your right hand because I'll never be normal, honey!" I yelled after him.

James came to the top of the landing. "Ok fine. When you're back to being my fucked up little love bug."

I gave him a funny look. "You tell _me_ to be normal, and then you call me _love bug_?"

James winked at me. "See? It's weird."

"Well then. Just go call your mom, Diamond."

"Alright, Mrs. Diamond," he smirked.

I giggled and smiled up at him. "Not yet, baby. Not yet."

He shrugged. "Soon enough."

"Yeah..." I trailed off, lost in thought of our future together, then suddenly snapped back to reality. "Which is never going to happen if you don't go call your mother!"

"Going! Jesus, you'd think she lives on the other side of the world."

"Don't jinx it!" I called. "Our families have ways of fucking our lives up."

I heard James' laugh ring out and smiled to myself. Oh, I love that man.

I walked back to the kitchen and started going through our plans for the wedding. So far we had picked some music, a couple of items for the menu, and were online looking for venues and color schemes.

Pretty good for the first day of planning, right?

James came down a couple minutes later, trying to make himself yawn.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him.

"She yelled a lot," he explained as he massaged his throat. "Trying to make my ear pop."

"Great. What happened?"

"She's gonna come over and quote unquote 'help us through this difficult decision'."

"What's so difficult? He either gets invited, or he doesn't."

James shrugged. "I dunno. You women are indecisive."

"Thanks a lot, darling."

James smiled at me. "No problem. Oh and she wants to help you design the dress..."

Bride-to-be plus mother-in-law planning the wedding?

Recipe for disaster. Mother of fucking fuck, god save me.


	28. Pleasant Surprises

**Grayhap: Thanks! Do me a favor and let me know if you want a third part to this story :)**

**RandomWriter23: Dude, that's genius- I should have put that in! Damn, too late now :P Screaming would be...interesting for their neighbors XD Kate's dad is like, I don't even know, just special I guess. But Kate's definitely not normal ;) Read the Author's Note...I think you'll like it :) Lemme know!**

* * *

**A/N: So I'm wondering...would you guys like a third part to this story after they get married? I was planning on ending Wish Upon A Star with the last chapter as the wedding...I kinda wanna write a third part though. Let me know in your review! Thanks.**

* * *

** CHAPTER 28- PLEASANT SURPRISES**

"James, your mom is here." I walked into the kitchen where James was at the table with Brooke following behind me. She went over to James and planted a kiss on his cheek before taking a seat next to him.

Brooke smiled up at me. "So where's the dress, Kate?"

"I'll go grab my design from upstairs."

I heard James ask his mother, "Isn't she just the best, Mom?"

I stopped at the edge of the stairs to hear her response. "Seeing how happy you are, definitely."

Yes! I win. Fuck yeah.

I ran up and got my design from the folder in James' desk drawer. I shuffled through to try and find the best one, then decided on taking the whole thing for Brooke to see. I went back downstairs and took the empty seat across from Brooke. "This is what I'm thinking so far," I said tentatively as I slid the folder across to her.

Her eyebrows went up as she went through. "Kate, did you draw these yourself?" I bit my lip and nodded. Her hand went to her mouth. "Oh my...these are fabulous!"

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "You like them?"

Brooke pulled out my personal favorite. "I like them all, but I think this is my favorite."

I smiled widely at her. "Mine too. I like the sweetheart neckline..."

"Hmm. I think it looks good. Maybe add a bit of lace here? Just here," she pointed it out.

I scrunched my eyebrows together and then slowly nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I can see that. The same design as the trim?"

"Absolutely."

James had a huge grin on his face as he looked back and forth between me and his mom. He caught my eye and winked at me. I tapped my nose and pointed at him, our signal that the other was right.

_Told you so,_ he mouthed.

I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed. Maybe planning this wedding will be fun.

* * *

Two hours later, the three of us were still sitting around the table. The only difference was darkness had fallen outside and we were all starving. Just as I was about to suggest ordering out, the doorbell rang.

I went to stand up but James placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "I got it."

I squeezed his hand as he walked away. I'm so lucky to have a man with so much love.

"The party has arrived!" I heard Carlos' voice ring out through the house and ran out to the main hallway. Standing there was my family- Carlos, Brooke, Logan, Michelle, Kendall, Kyra, and my James.

"Hi guys!" I squealed as they enveloped me in a huge group hug. "Come on in, we're just planning. Just by chance, you wouldn't have brought any-"

Kendall held up a large take out bag. "We know you so well," he teased.

"Hey, we cook!" I laughed.

Logan raised an eyebrow at me. "_You_ do...How about our Diamond boy?"

"Oh f-"

I coughed to remind James that his mom was in earshot. I pointed to Brooke and raised my hand higher, tilting my head to the kitchen. They all gave me confused looks. Idiots. I repeated my gesture.

"Other Brooke," I whispered. "_Taller_ Brooke."

Logan suddenly looked at me with wide eyes. "His mom?"

I nodded but put my hands up so they would all calm down. I pointed to James. "You. Go...distract her or something. Let her have her little mother and son moment."

James rolled his eyes but went to the kitchen.

I clapped my hands together. "Ok guys, she's being really awesome right now and is actually helping us plan. I don't think it will be a problem if we're all together. We've just gotta cut down on the cursing and..._special_ remarks."

"You mean sex jokes?" Brooke snickered.

I shot a look at her. "Exactly. Especially you."

Brooke blew a kiss in my direction, then hid her face in Carlos' neck. I laughed and had them follow me into the kitchen. James helped me grab more chairs from the basement and then we all sat around with the wedding plans scattered across the table in front of us.

I chewed on my lip as I looked around the table. "Um...why don't Brooke, Kyra, Michelle, Brooke, and I work on the dress and tuxes and decorations, and you boys get cracking on the music and food? Sound good?" James tossed the folder with the clothing designs to me and I smiled at him. "Alright ladies, we can sit in the living room."

James' mom looked down at her watch and then back up at me. "Actually, sweetheart, I think it's time I get going. I'll uh, come see you two later about the...other decision."

I nodded to show that I got her message. James tilted his head and stared at his mother. I made a face at him.

C'mon, James.

Ok now.

Now?

Now.

"OH! Oh ok, Mom."

Oh god, that took him long enough. I shook my head at him and he stood up to walk Brooke to the door with me. She gave us each a hug and kiss on the cheek before heading out. "I might just drop by tomorrow, if that's ok?"

"Sure. Sounds good. See you tomorrow, then."

James closed the door after she left and I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. I grabbed his face and peppered his forehead, cheeks, and nose with kisses, ending with a peck to his lips.

He laughed after I stopped. "Why?"

"She called me sweetheart!" I squealed. "She likes me, James! Your mom likes me!"

James kissed my nose. "Of course she does, baby girl." He carried me into the living room where they were now all sitting on the couch and floor.

Kyra let out a low whistle. "Should we leave?"

I rolled my eyes and James let go of me, so I slid down his front. "Kate," he growled in a low voice so none of them would hear. "Not a good idea, darling."

My eyes widened in realization of what I had just done. "Oh fuck. Sorry. You all good?"

James chuckled and nodded. "Fine. Just uh, don't pull that again."

"Save that for later?" I asked with a wink.

"Mm, or we could kick them out now."

I laughed and sat down next to Michelle. I draped an arm over her shoulder. "No thanks. I'll spend some time with my girls."

Brooke pointed back and forth between me and James. "Are you two gonna like, go at it right now or what?"

Michelle dropped her head and giggled and I slammed my face down onto the table to hide my red cheeks.

Carlos made a face at his girlfriend. "BROOKE WE'RE NOT GONNA HAVE ANY FRIENDS LEFT AT THE RATE YOU'RE GOING!"


	29. That Can't Be Good

**Grayhap: Oh I know, Carlos is just precious! And you got it. Third story is in planning mode right now :)**

**RandomWriter23: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your review was so sweet and AMAZING- hehe James :)- and I'm really excited to do a third part now! I can't wait to write the wedding. *fangirl sigh***

**A/N: My last author's note was met with "go on"s so...I'M DOING A THIRD PART! If you have anything specific you'd like to see, let me know. I've already got a couple ideas of my own...;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 29- THAT CAN'T BE GOOD**

I dropped the stack of papers I was holding on James' desk. He tilted his head back from his laptop and up at me with a confused look. "What's up?"

"These," I said breathlessly, "are not necessary anymore."

James shuffled through the resumes and then looked up with a huge grin. "Where?"

I put my hands on his shoulders and leaned down to give him a quick peck. "It's a studio a block down from where you guys record. They liked that I had worked with Jim, so I'm all good! I start in a few months."

James grabbed my face and pulled me down for another kiss. "I am _so _proud of you. And we can go to work together."

"Well yeah," I smirked. "I figured, since I'll be taking pictures of you guys..."

James' eyes lit up. "You will?"

I laughed. "You guys and other celebrities. I'm so excited!"

He pulled me down onto his lap and typed on the keyboard with his arms around me. "I have something big to show you, too."

"I wanna see!"

"I'm getting it!" he laughed. James pulled up a screen. "And here we go."

I moved my face closer to the screen and gasped when I saw it. "You finished the invitations?"

"Yup," James said proudly. "All done. If you approve, we can send the design and list to the company and start giving them out."

I leaned back against his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. "James, I can't believe we're really doing this."

"Successfully planning?"

"No, you dork! Getting married."

James kissed my cheek and trailed his fingers up my sides. "Well believe it, because I'm never losing you again."

I turned my face to him and leaned in to give him a passionate kiss. James turned me around so I was now straddling his lap. He moaned into my mouth when I tugged at his short hairs and my eyes fluttered when he slipped his hand under my shirt.

James stood up and I tightened my grip on his waist as he walked to our room. He laid me down on the bed and I tugged on his bottom lip, eliciting a growl from him that turned me on to no end.

We both jumped when his phone rang. "James," I said when I stopped to take a breath. "Check your phone."

"I don't give a fuck," he whispered. "I just want you."

I gently pushed him away and fixed his shirt. "Go check your phone. I'll still be here."

James sighed but picked up his phone from the nightstand. "It's my mom," he said with a pout.

"Answer it."

"But, I wanna-"

"James," I started in my warning tone. "She's helping us, remember?"

He pointed down at himself. "And what about _you_ helping _me_?"

"Oh come on!" I laughed. "Just see what she wants."

"You're paying me back for this later," he growled.

I winked at him. "Can't wait."

He licked his bottom lip suggestively and then answered his cellphone. "Hello? Oh really? Um, yeah. Sure. Thanks, Mom." He sat down on the bed next to me and ran his fingers through my hair, taking out the tangles he had created a few minutes before. "Dress is ready for fitting."

"No way!" I squealed and jumped on him, knocking him flat on the bed. "When do we get to go?"

James raised an eyebrow at me. "We?"

"Well you don't get to see the dress, but I have to help you guys with the suits and Kyra, Michelle, and Brooke need their dresses tailored, too."

He nodded. "Right. We'll have to pick a day when we can all go."

"But I wanna wear it!" I whined. "It's so pretty," I giggled, drawing out the y.

James took my hands in his and intertwined our fingers. "I can't wait to see you in it."

I shook my head. "Uh uh. You have to wait. Not giving you a sneak peek."

"But I wanna _see_ it!" he whined, mimicking me.

I slapped his chest. "Oh shut up. Let's finish the invitations, ok?"

I stood up and walked out of the room.

"But- we were gonna- bed is comfy- I need you and- UGH, KATIE!"

* * *

I took in a sharp breath as the string cut off my circulation. "Little. Too. Tight," I struggled to get out. The tailor let a bit go and I nodded to her. "Now it feels right."

She smiled up at me. "Great. Just one last measurement with the bottom trim and then we're all good to go."

I looked over at the girls and James' mom with a huge smile on my face. "You guys are next!"

Brooke held her hands up. "Not me, honey. I'm just here to help."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "You, James, these lovely ladies, and those insane boys are the highlight. The mom? Not as important. I'm sure."

"If you insist."

The tailor, Tatyana, let go of the dress. "Alright, this gorgeous dress is finished!"

We heard a knock and turned to the door. "Kate, James is getting really pouty," Carlos called.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he is. We're all done here, Los. Be out to help you guys in a second."

"Sounds good."

I gingerly stepped out of the dress and pulled my shorts and t-shirt back on. The five of us stepped out of the room while Tatyana went to hang my dress up in the back.

Kyra gave me a tight hug. "I can't believe you're getting married in a couple weeks! It feels so unreal."

I smiled at her. "You're telling me!"

James wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me when I turned to him. "Come check out the suits. I want everything to be perfect for our wedding."

James' mom put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Honey, there's something you need to hear."

"Is it bad?"

"Bring Kate. You might need her."

"Mom, I-"

"Just listen to me, James," she said harshly.

Brooke stepped into the next room and we turned to our friends. "What's going on?" Michelle asked with a worried expression. Logan wrapped an arm around her waist and rubbed her back soothingly.

James glanced down at me and then back at the group. "I don't know. But I have a feeling we're not going to like it."


	30. Fight, Make Up, Make Out

**BTR-maslow-luv97: First of all, thank you SO MUCH for taking the time to read my stories. The reviews you left legitimately made me tear up XD I'm sorry for leaving it like that! *Blocks face with hands* Don't kill me! Love reviews, so thank you!**

**thesandbar: NO DON'T DIE OK? I PROMISE IT'S ALL GONNA WORK OUT XD**

**grayhap: I'M SORRY! God you guys are all mad at me :P Here's the update!**

**RandomWriter23: Sorry for the cliffy lol. Here's the update! And...I have a feeling you won't like his dad :3 Awko taco**

**suckerforlovestory: Hey, you're back! :) Good to hear from you again ;) Yup, I'm making a third part after the wedding- so excited for that! And here's the update.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 30- FIGHT, MAKE UP, MAKE OUT**

"_I can't believe this is how you choose to bring me back into your life. 'Come to my wedding, Dad.' What the fuck were you thinking, James? That I would just drop everything for you? Come crawling back to you and your bitch of a mother? No. No, it's not going to happen. I'm happy for you and Tracy, but I'm not coming."_

James squeezed my hand as the automated voice came on. "Jamie..."

"I uh, I just need a minute, hon. I'll be back." James stepped out of the store and walked around to the back.

I bit my lip and returned to our group of friends. "Guys, can you go talk to him? I don't think he should be alone right now," I whispered.

They nodded solemnly and headed out. Michelle held her arms out and I gratefully ran to her, accepting her hug. Brooke and Kyra joined us, surrounding me with their love. "I love you girls."

"We love you too, Katie," Michelle said with a small smile.

"Wanna tell us what happened?" Brooke asked gently.

"His dad basically said 'fuck off' and was really pissed that this is the way James chose to ask him to come back. But I mean, it's not like he asked him to come take care of him! Just celebrate his wedding day. Oh and guess what? He thinks it's _Tracy_ James is marrying. What. The. Fuck."

"Well Tracy is probably the only girl his dad has ever seen him with," Kyra quietly reminded me.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I guess you're right."

Michelle gave my shoulder a slight nudge. "Go see him. He needs you."

I nodded and left through the back door. I walked around the corner and found James sitting on the sidewalk, leaning against the wall with Kendall, Logan, and Carlos standing in front of him, trying to talk to him. James appeared totally out of it, looking off to the side and totally not paying attention.

I went up to Kendall and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and gave me a tight hug, then gestured for Logan and Carlos to follow him back inside. Carlos kissed my forehead and Logan squeezed my hand before following Kendall in.

I sat down next to James and put my head on his shoulder. "Hi honey," I whispered.

James absentmindedly ran a hand through my hair. "Did they leave?"

"Yeah. You wanna talk?"

He sighed and turned to me, then decided against that and laid down with his head in my lap. I gave him a small smile and stroked his cheek. "I just thought he'd be happy. You know, like how your dad came back?"

"Well we had a lot of fights. We're still fighting right now. Maybe he'll come around in time."

"In two weeks? By the time we get married? Sure," he scoffed.

"Were you expecting him to waltz back in?"

"Your dad did!" James said angrily, sitting up.

"What do you want me to do, James?" I asked, now getting mad at him. "Do you want me to go back and make my dad not come back?"

"Dammit, that's not what I'm saying!" James stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Then WHAT?"

"I don't know, ok? I just- did you hear what he said about my mom?"

"Yeah...and I'm sorry about that. She's not, and you know that. Your mom is an amazing person, James."

"I'm just so pissed right now. Like, I feel so fucking stupid!"

I stood up and hugged him from behind. "It's not your fault for reaching out to him."

"But it didn't work."

"You can't know that for sure. It's a bit of a shock, to have your son suddenly come back in contact."

James spun around, eyes blazing. "Are you blaming this on me?"

"Blaming what?" I asked, totally confused. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You just said that it must be a shock for him, for me to just reach out to him."

"It is," I argued. "That's like me calling my dad out of the blue."

James closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then started walking away from me, back inside. "Where are you going?" I demanded. "JAMES!"

But he just kept walking.

* * *

"God, how could I have been so STUPID?" I yelled, pacing back in forth in mine and James' living room.

"You couldn't have known," Brooke tried.

"BUT NOW HE'S NOT HERE!" I shouted. "My fiancé is out roaming somewhere, it's _midnight_, god dammit, and I have no fucking idea where he is! Plus, he's mad at me." I sank onto the love seat and held my head in my hands. "It's late, you guys should go," I muttered.

Michelle rubbed my back and headed out, Brooke following soon after with an "I'm sure he'll come back tonight, hon".

Ha. I wish.

Kyra sat down next to me and hugged me. "Kate, you know he loves you. And besides, you guys always fight, then make up, then make out."

I looked up and cringed. "Is that really what we're like?"

She laughed. "Well...yeah."

"Fantastic. I hope you're right."

I heard a key in the lock and Kyra grinned at me. "I'm always right, Kate." I glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Go to the door, idiot!"

I jumped up and went to the main hallway. I watched the knob turn and then saw James standing in the doorway.

"Katie," he breathed. "Katie, I- ah fuck it."

James came forward and grabbed my waist, pulling me to him and giving me a deep kiss. I ran my hands through his hair and tried to give him all my love in that one kiss.

As I was lost in a world of James, I heard a faint, yet distinct, "CALLED IT!"


	31. After All

**Suckerforlovestory: Kate's friends are definitely the best. They're an awesome support system :) And yeah, James' dad is kinda being a bitch...but I hope he'll come around**

**Grayhap: Aww you liked the ending :)**

**Thesandbar: Lol don't die! XD James' perfection is like...*drool*...Whew. You lost me for a second there. Anyway, he's just so YUM.**

**RandomWriter23: James is always gonna have his Kitty :) The best friend always WANTS to be right...I don't know if Kyra always IS XD And yay thanks for saying it was a great chapter. You have no idea how much that means to me :)**

**BigTimeRushGirl13: Don't cry, they're still together! I loved writing James coming back...he's just so adorable! I'm so happy you love this story! That almost makes **_**me**_** cry! :)**

**MissyKissy15: Yeah, James' dad is being a total dick! Kyra's totally right. Those two are like horny teenagers lol. I love how they always come back together. Ah...to be in love. :) Lol, like I've ever been there XD Except with these four dorks ;)**

**A/N: So um...this is the most reviews on one chapter I've EVER had and it felt a-maz-ing! Thank you guys SO MUCH for reading and reviewing. It really warms my heart to hear about how you like my stories. I'm feelin' the love, guys. I'm feelin' the love.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 31- AFTER ALL**

"I know! One week!" I squealed into the phone. Suddenly a pillow hit me and I reached over and smacked James' shoulder. "You could have just said something," I told him with a glare.

"Too early for words," he mumbled.

"Hold on, Kyr," I said as I put down the phone. I turned to my fiancé. "It is 9 in the morning, we've been lazing in bed, and we are getting married. In a _week_. We still have things to get done!"

"But-"

I put my hand over his mouth. "Nope. Now c'mon. I'm gonna hang up and we'll work together. Sound like a plan?" James rolled his eyes but nodded. I moved my hand and kissed him. "I love you."

"Hmm."

Oh thanks, James. Thanks so much.

I picked the phone back up and explained our plans for the day to Kyra, then hung up. "Alright!" I announced. "My side of the deal is done. Now get your lazy ass up."

James pouted at me. "I don't like you."

"No," I agreed with a grin. "You love me."

"Sure."

"Oh? What's this then?" I teased, placing my left hand on James' bare chest. I looked down at my hand, then back up at him and winked. "I win."

He laughed and shook his head. "You may be the most devious woman."

I tilted my head back and forth, pretending to toy with the idea. "Maybe. But I guess you've found my soft side."

James poked my nose and I smiled. "I like to think that I have."

I laid back down next to him and lovingly traced the outline of his bicep with my finger. "Did he call yet?" I asked softly, referring to his dad.

"Not yet. Should I call again today?"

I sighed and cuddled up to him. "You really want him there, huh?"

"Well yeah, it would be nice to have my father there. And I should probably let him know that I'm marrying you..."

"Very true," I laughed. "Yeah, give him a call. But don't be disappointed if he flips shit or anything, ok? At least we have your mom there for us."

James wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "You're right. I shouldn't worry about this so much."

"Mmhm. I mean, we can't force him. And clearly he doesn't appreciate what an amazing man you are."

James sat up next to me. "Alright, what's with all your compliments? You aiming to get some tonight?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ex_cuse_ me," I shoved his shoulder and pouted. "I can get some from you anytime I want."

"Really?" he challenged.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Really." I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, then tugged on his bottom lip before letting go. "And now I've left you needy," I giggled and left the bed.

I walked to the steps and turned back to give James a devious smirk.

"You know," James started with a sigh, "if you keep up with that, I'm going to have some serious..._issues_ when we're older."

I laughed and shook my head. "All you have to do is give me what I want and our marriage should go very smoothly, James."

"Devious woman."

I winked at him. "You know it."

* * *

"Hi, sweetheart," Brooke smiled at me from the door. "Is James home?"

"Not right now, sorry. I sent him out for a guys' day to have some fun and take his mind off of...everything. Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure. It's probably better if I tell you first, anyway."

I ushered her inside and closed the door, then led her over to the couch. "Is something wrong?"

"I think James will be happy. I'm just not sure about everyone else."

"Oh." I sank down onto the couch next to her. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Do you have anything that will take my problems away?"

"Well..." I gave her a sheepish smile. "I don't know if it will fix everything, but I can whip up a white wine spritzer."

"Sounds lovely, Kate. Thank you."

I fixed us each a drink and added a _bit_ more wine to Brooke's to help her relax and joined her on the couch again. "I can tell something's bothering you. Care to share?"

"I don't know...I intended to, but I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"Brooke, it's fine. Really. I _am_ going to be your daughter-in-law in a week. We're family."

"Oh Kate!" she cried and gave me a tight hug.

Well um, ok then.

"Brooke?" I asked softly as I hugged her back. "Brooke, what's wrong?"

"It's his dad, Kate. My ex-husband. He's coming. He's- he's going to be at your wedding."

I closed my eyes and bit my lip as I leaned back against the couch. Brooke composed herself and apologized. "It's fine," I said with the wave of a hand. "Really, it's ok. Are you alright?"

"I'm ok now. Do you think you can tell James?"

"Well..."

"Please?"

I gave her a small nod. "Sure, Brooke."

"Oh thank you, Kate. Thank you so much. Let me know what he thinks." Brooke downed the last of her drink in one gulp and ran out the door, barely stopping to slip on her shoes and call out a bye over her shoulder.

I sat on the couch for a while, debating on how to tell my fiancé that his father had a sudden change of heart and would be attending our wedding after all.

Seriously. How do you do that?

"Hey honey, so your dad just decided to come after bitching you out on the phone and not seeing you for like, twenty years!"

Oh yeah. That's fucking perfect.

"Alright, bye guys! Yeah. Yeah, catch you tomorrow!" I heard James' voice and sat up on the couch.

It's now or never.

"Hi darling," he said with a smile as he walked over to place a kiss on my cheek. "Anything interesting happen while I was out?"

"Your mom dropped by," I said softly.

"That's good," he said happily. "About?"

"Um...well you see..."

"Kitty?" James sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. He tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed my temple. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

"Jamie...your dad's coming. To our wedding."

"He's- he's coming?"

"Yeah." I rubbed his cheek. "Are you ok?"

"He's coming. My father. My father is coming to my wedding. Holy fuck. Kate, my father is coming to our wedding."

Yeah, it's gonna be a long night.


	32. Well Aren't You Sweet

**Thesandbar: I love Kate's little one liners XD DUDE, I KNOW. THEY'RE SO FUCKED.**

**RandomWriter23: Look at you, paying attention! Lol yeah, Kate's caught onto that, too... I feel like they're gonna be the most sexual and suggestive married couple ever haha. Except maybe Kendall and Kyra? Ooh or Carlos and Brooke...Wow they're a fucked up group of friends.**

**Grayhap: Isn't James just adorable? God, I love him**

**MissyKissy15: Yay you loved it! :) Here's your more lol**

* * *

**CHAPTER 32- Well Aren't You Sweet**

"I thought you wanted him to come, James."

"I- I did. I _do_. It's just...I haven't seen him in like, eighteen years, Kate. I'm really worried now."

"James," I groaned and rubbed my face. "It's going to be _fine_. Don't worry about it, ok? I was scared about my dad coming back, too, remember?"

"That's my point!" James stood up and started walking upstairs. I quickly got up to follow him. "Don't you remember the other day you said that you're _still_ fighting? That's what I'm afraid of! This is our wedding, honey. I want it..." James trailed off and laid down on the bed.

"You want it to what?" I asked softly.

"I want it to be perfect," he whispered.

"And it's going to be perfect. Look. Sweetheart, look at me." I sat down next to him and held his hand. James sighed and looked up at me. "It's just going to be us, ok? We're all we need. It's us against the world, baby."

"Oh god, I love you." James pulled me down and gave me a deep kiss.

"Mm, I love you, too." I smiled at him and softly stroked his cheek. "You should give your mom a call."

"Ugh, really?"

"Do you want to know when he's coming or not?"

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll call my mom."

"Good boy," I teased and patted his head.

James made a face at me. "Aren't you adorable?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

* * *

"So Kitty..." James started as we drove to the airport to pick up his dad.

"Hmm?" I turned to him and rubbed my eyes. Waking up at 4 in the morning to pick up your fiancé's father is _not_ my idea of an ideal Sunday.

"I love you." James flashed a smile at me and I smiled back before turning to look out the window.

"I love you, too and... wait." I turned back to him and narrowed my eyes. "What did you do?"

"Psh. What? Nothing," James answered quickly. _Too_ quickly, if you ask me.

"James," I growled.

"Ok, I uh, might'veofferedoneoftheguestroomstomydad."

I sighed. "I'm not in the mood to decipher what you just said."

"I told my dad he could stay with us," he said softly. "I didn't want my mom to have to deal with him."

"You WHA- no. Nope." I took a deep breath. "You know what? That's fine. Because he's your dad. So that's fine."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You're really ok with this?"

I faked a smile. "Fine with it. Totally fine with it."

"Alright. I'm trusting you."

"Good." I nodded and curled up on the seat. "How long till we're there?"

"About two minutes," he laughed.

Ugh. Can't even sneak in a nap. God dammit. I groaned and sat up. "Are we going into arrivals or is he coming out to meet us?"

"We're going in."

"Good thing I bothered to put on makeup," I mumbled.

"Aww, you look gorgeous."

"Shut. Up. You're not getting brownie points for compliments."

"Well then." James made a face at me before turning in to the short term parking lot. "C'mon, _sunshine_," he teased.

"Jamie," I whined.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." James took my hand and all but dragged me out of the car. Well _so-rry_ for not being a morning person.

Mornings suck.

You miss out on sleep.

How do people enjoy mornings?

I followed James through the automatic doors and tried to appear happy. After all, he's seeing his dad after so many years. He deserves my support.

We stood at the luggage carousel and I tugged on James' leather jacket, feeling too lazy to get on my tip toes to whisper in his ear. He laughed and bent down. "You know what he looks like?"

James nodded in front of him. "I have a gut feeling."

I turned to the direction he nodded in and raised both eyebrows. The man in front of us was pretty much a carbon copy of James.

Except my fiancé was hotter. Of course. And younger looking...

Anyway.

"Dad," James breathed out.

I squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Son. It's um, good to see you."

"You, too."

And...silence.

Us: 0 Awkwardness: 1

"And who's this?" James' dad nodded in my direction.

Uh he_llo_. Rude much?

"Dad, this is my fiancé, Kate. Kate, this is my dad, Ron."

"Nice to meet you," I said with a smile.

He responded with a gruff, "Hello," and then turned back to James. "What happened to Tracy?"

"A lot happened this year, Dad. I'm marrying Kate now. I hope you'll be happy with my decision."

"Hmm."

Oh this is fucking awesome.

We got Ron's bags from the carousel and packed into the car again. I sat in the back so James could easily talk to his dad. They talked incessantly, me not included in the conversation of course, but James kept sneaking looks at me through the rearview mirror. I winked at him once and he dragged his tongue over his bottom lip suggestively. I bit my lip and gave him a sultry look. He smiled and winked at me, then turned back to the road.

James finally pulled the car into our garage and I thanked God for letting this awkward ride be over.

Well awkward for me at least. Ron leaned over and whispered to James- ehem, _failed_ at whispering to James, "Aren't you going to drop her home?"

"Dad," he chuckled. "Kate _is_ home."

"Oh. Oh you two live together."

I sunk back into the seat, feeling just a _bit_ unwanted.

But just a bit.

"That's not going to be a problem, _is it Dad_?" James asked in a deep voice.

Mm, now _that_'_s_ my man.

"No no, won't be a problem at all."

"Good," he said simply, and got out of the car. I helped the two of them carry his bags up to one of the guest rooms before going to mine and James' room. I fell backwards onto the bed and sighed.

It's going to be one hell of a week before our wedding.


	33. You Can't Be Serious

**thesandbar: Mornings SUCK. James' dad is making this whole thing like...meh. Girl, you can DEFINITELY say that. Angry, deep-voiced James? COME TO ME DIAMOND ;)**

**grayhap: I know! James' dad is still being such a jerk. Not to James anymore, but now to Kate. God.**

**RandomWriter23: His dad is a huge ass BITCH. No, it's not mean cause it's all true! What about um...Jamthrine? XD LOL NO. James will be the death of all of us. My friends always say that I'm going to hell because of my dirty mind, and my response is always "I'LL HAVE FUN WITH JAMES THERE!" ;)**

**A/N: Well...it's 2 in the morning where I am XD So an early happy 4th of July to any of my American readers! Hope you have a nice holiday :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 33- YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS**

"Fox, baby, come to Mommy." Fox jumped on the bed and curled up in my lap. "That's my baby," I cooed. "At least you pay attention to me. Daddy's busy with _his_ dad."

Fox whined and licked my chin.

I sighed. "And that's why I love you, sweetie pie."

"Hey, Daddy has time for Mommy." James pouted and stepped into the room.

"Listening in on our conversations now, huh?" I teased.

"Baby, really, is that how you feel?" He brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead.

"Look, honey, I'm really happy you're getting along with your father, but...he doesn't seem to like me."

"Of course he does!" James immediately argued.

"James." I gave him a look and he sighed.

"Ok so...maybe it's a little awkward."

"A _little_," I scoffed. "He didn't like that we live together."

"He's my dad."

I dropped my voice down to a whisper. "It's not like he's gonna walk in on us like...um..."

"Fucking?" James offered.

I slapped his chest. "You're a dumbass."

"It's the word you were looking for," he shrugged.

"Well I wasn't gonna say it like that!"

"You meant it!"

"Not like that!"

"There's only one way to mean it!"

"Well...ugh, whatever. I just want him to like me."

"Aww sweetie, he will."

"Oh yeah. Because everything in my life has worked out _so_ well."

"I'm here," he smiled.

I gently stroked his cheek and smiled at him. "Ok, so I found you. Well you found me. First thing to go right."

"Good. Thank you for admitting I'm a hunk."

I rolled my eyes. "I never said- ah, fuck it."

He sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap, the three of us looking like the perfect family. "Yes, we do."

I gave him a confused look. "We do what?"

"Look like the perfect family."

"How did you-"

"Sometimes your thoughts don't stay in here," he laughed, tapping my forehead. I stuck my tongue out at him and he kissed my nose. "So are we all set for the wedding?"

"Yup," I sighed, snuggling into him. "Now we just have to get married."

"You sound worried."

"I'm not!"

"Kitty. C'mon."

"Ok fine. It's just...our families always find some way to fuck everything up."

"Nothing's going to happen. Our wedding is going to be perfect."

"Yeah, somehow I doubt that," I muttered.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CAN'T MAKE IT?"

James came running into our room and pushed me down so I was sitting on the bed. "Honey, calm down."

"NO, NO _YOU_ CALM DOWN!"

"I am calm."

"MY DAD'S NOT COMING TO OUR WEDDING!" I shrieked.

"_What_?"

I put the phone on speaker so James could hear, too. "Mom," I whimpered.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

"4 days. 4 days, Mom. Why now?"

"Something came up."

"Brittany or Chloe?" James growled.

"What?"

"Which one has something going on?"

"Chloe," Mom whispered.

"Of course!" I yelled. "Of course that little blonde bitch comes before me! What's going on in her life?"

"Kate, now's not the best time to discuss this."

"Oh god no," James mumbled.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked him frantically.

"I think I know what 'came up'."

"I'm afraid you're right, James," Mom told him sadly.

"What am I missing?" I asked, grabbing his hand.

"Kitty, it's um...Chloe's..."

"Pregnant," Mom finished for him.

"She's- she's _pregnant? _With...?"

"I assume. So, yes," she cut me off, not wanting to say Travis' name.

"Fine. Tell Dad that I'm happy he's supporting Chloe. I'll be over to see you and Caleb soon. Make sure they're not in the house."

"Katie..."

I hung up and pulled my arm back to throw my phone at the wall, but James caught my wrist. "No, Kate. No."

"He's choosing her over me. Just like seven- teen- years- ago," I choked out. "He's leaving me. My own father. A-again."

"No, baby, no. You have me. And you have your mom. And you have Caleb. And Kyra and Kendall and Michelle and Logan and Brooke and Carlos. We're your family. And we're not leaving you any time soon."

"Oh James," I cried, burying my face in the crook of his neck and dropping the phone on our bed.

James nuzzled his nose in my hair and kissed the top of my head. "You're ok."

"But- but who's going t-to walk me down the aisle?" I asked through my tears.

"Caleb," he answered immediately. "You know he will. He'll do anything for you, Katie."

"Yeah." I smiled a bit. "You're- you're right, James."

"I always am," he smirked as he wiped away a stray tear slipping down my cheek.

I laughed and shoved his chest. "You're an ass."

"But I made you smile."

"True." I gave him a quick kiss and then my eyes widened. "Where's your dad been through all this?"

"Shit."

He took my hand and pulled me downstairs where we found Ron asleep on the couch, the credits to a movie rolling on the TV. "Thank god," I breathed out.

"Do you wanna go see your mom and brother now?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course, sweetheart." James wrote out a quick note to his dad and stuck it on the island counter. "Eh, he'll see it eventually."

I laughed and tossed him his keys. "I don't trust myself to drive right now," I told him.

He nodded. "That's ok. Let's go."

I followed him out to the car and we drove to my old house.

Hehe, that's nice to say.

As I reached into my purse to unlock the door, it swung open and Mom grabbed me in a hug. "Hi honey."

"Oh. Hi, Mom. Can we come in?"

She gave me a look and shook her head. "Don't even bother asking. Come on inside."

James and I went in and sat down on the couch. Caleb came down a minute later, messing with his hair.

I ran over to him and gave him a tight hug. "Caleb? I um, I have a question for you."


	34. Turn Off The Drama

**thesandbar: Ehem. Anger alert. However, I fucking LOVED your anger, so I'm not complaining XD Dude, that was kick ass. Fucking awesome. Can Kate say this to Chloe somewhere in there? XD**

**RandomWriter23: Oh my lord. Can I join you on this Tom bitch rant? Please? Lol. That's really cute- the gang. I never thought about that, but that's just adorable. Jamthrine ftw yo! You wanna meet up with Logan, eh? Wanna shmexy one-shot? Cause I can write that. Just sayin ;) Let me know!**

**MissKissy15: First of all OHMYGOD I'VE BEEN WRITING YOUR NAME WRONG THE WHOLE TIME AND I AM SO FUCKING SORRY. I legit thought it was MissYKissy...awkward O.o That bitch Chloe has got to go down. She just has to. But those guys can make her life. They're the only family she needs. So while you, my lovely reviewer, read this chapter, I'm going to go reprimand myself for fucking up your name XD Sorry about that! (I hope you don't mind, but I'm insanely lazy to go back and fix it in every review :/ Is that ok? Let me know if you want me to change them all and I will in a heartbeat!)**

**grayhap: I know, Chloe needs to get the fuck out! Fox is adorable. I just had to put him in there :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 34- TURN OFF THE DRAMA**

Caleb took my face in his hands and frowned. "Were you crying?"

"I just told her your father isn't coming," Mom explained softly.

"Ah. I'm sorry about that, kiddo. What did you want to ask me?"

"Will you walk me down the aisle on Sunday?"

"Of course I will, Katie. I'd be honored to." James made a face at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Wow," Caleb commented. "And you two are getting married in a few days."

"Yeah," I sighed, smiling at James. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Not exactly what I meant," he laughed.

"Oh shut up." I let go of him and sat down next to James. "So Mom, on Sunda-"

"Miranda, we're home!" I heard Dad's voice ring out through the house.

"They're home," I said through gritted teeth.

Mom patted my hand. "I'll take care of this."

Chloe sauntered into the living room where we were and smiled at James. "Oh hey James."

He gave her a little wave. "Hi. Uh, congratulations."

"Thanks so much," she gushed. "Travis and I are so happy."

I shook my head and James squeezed my knee. "So you guys aren't coming to the wedding?" I asked her.

"Oh no, we're coming."

"But my dad said he couldn't walk me down the aisle."

"He wants to make sure I'm alright."

I bit the inside of my cheek and nodded. "That's nice. I'll be back in a second." I got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

James joined me a minute later, leaning against the wall. "You ok?"

"Fine. Just fine."

"Come here." I moved to him and collapsed in his arms. He held me and murmured, "It's ok. It's fine. You're ok."

"You're right. I _am_ ok. Because my brother's going to walk me down the aisle and I don't give a fuck about this family. Except for my mom and Caleb, of course. I don't need those three fuckers."

"Atta girl," James smiled at me. "Now let's go show them what they're losing."

I giggled. "God, I love you."

"I love God, too," he smirked.

I sighed and shook my head. "You think you're so damn adorable."

"I am, thank you."

"Walk." I ordered, and pushed him out of the kitchen. He tried to make me support his weight and I warned him, "I will drop your ass if you get too heavy."

"You love this ass," he winked.

"Go!" I shoved him into the living room and my dad walked up to me.

"I'm sorry about not letting you know myself."

"That's fine," I told him.

"But I'm pleased to say that I can walk you down the aisle."

"Thanks, but Caleb is."

"Wait...what?"

"My older brother is walking me down the aisle. I was told you would not be attending my wedding, so I asked Caleb to."

"Katherine, this isn't some business deal."

"Exactly." I stood up a bit taller. "My wedding is very important to me, and you walking me down the aisle is out of the question now. I didn't know you were still coming to the wedding."

"So you don't want me there."

"I never said that," I responded coolly. "I just feel that if Chloe comes first in this situation, then it's more appropriate for my brother to walk me down the aisle."

"Stop speaking like this doesn't matter to you. How are you emotionless?"

Alright that's it. "YOU KNOW WHAT, _FATHER_? CLEARLY I DON'T MEAN AS MUCH TO YOU AS YOU DO TO ME, SINCE YOUR _STEP_DAUGHTER COMES FIRST. SO HAVE FUN WITH YOUR NEW FAMILY. I DON'T NEED YOU IN MY LIFE. How's _that_ for emotion?" I asked in a steely voice after my outburst.

"I'm going upstairs."

"Good, Dad, good. Run away from your problems, just like you always do."

"Get out."

"Gladly," I snapped.

"And don't come back."

"Tom," Mom growled. "This is _my_ house, under _my_ name, and that is _my_ daughter. You have no authority to tell her what to do."

"It's ok, Mom. James and I are leaving anyway, right, hon?"

"Sure."

He took my hand and kissed my mom's cheek before walking out with me. "I hate him!" I yelled as soon as we were in James' Dodge Charger.

"Understandable now, but you know you don't hate him."

"You're right, James. I _fucking_ hate him. That's stronger."

"Kate," he sighed.

"Look, I know your parents are divorced, but you have a good relationship with both of your parents. As worried as you were about Ron coming back, it's going really great for you guys. And I just want to forget about him, Chloe, and Brittany, ok?"

"Alright, fine. So what are we doing then?"

"If you're ok with it, I'm going shopping when we get home. I need a dress for the bachelorette party. And when are you guys going?"

"Yeah, that's totally ok. We're leaving for Vegas Friday night, and we plan on coming back Sunday morning."

"I'm actually happy you're doing this. It's good to get away from all the drama of my family."

"Nah. Ok, well yeah it is, but it makes me love you even more for being strong enough to deal with them."

"You're really adorable, you know that?"

"I believe we established that earlier," James smirked.

"Well this time I admitted it."

"Thank you, sweetie," he purred.

I rolled my eyes. "So are you going to tell me where we're honeymooning?"

"No, of course not," he laughed. "It's still a surprise."

"And what if I don't like it?" I asked indignantly to annoy him.

"Oh baby, you'll like it. Trust me, you'll like it."

"I'm just supposed to trust you on this."

"You should trust me on everything."

"I do, I do. I just really wanna know, Jamie," I whined.

"Ah, bringing out the nickname, are we? Somebody's desperate!"

"Fine, ok, I'm desperate. Tell me! Please?" I pouted at him and he pecked my lips.

"Nope. You can wait a few days."

"I'm going to find out, James."

"I'd like to see you try."

I glared at him. "Can I laugh at you when I succeed?"

"Sure, because that's not going to happen."

"Oh you'll see, Diamond boy. I have my ways."

"Kitty," he said a bit hesitantly. "I- I don't like that look."

"Poor you," I smirked. "You'll grow to love it."


	35. Fatherly Bonding

**thesandbar: Haha yes, your outburst was pure poetry ;P Caleb is such an amazing brother. Lololol I'm never handing you a rusty spoon XD James is very cheeky. But sadly, it's just even more attractive. Like seriously. What can this man do to **_**not**_** be attractive? Nah, that's not possible. And Kate can be a very devious little bitch. BUT, James loves her, so it's all good XD**

**RandomWriter23: See, a calm Kate freaks me the fuck out. Cause that means shit's going down when she explodes, y'know? Lol please DON'T get a weird filter. Seriously. Don't do it. Everybody loves James' ass, am I right? I'm it's sexy as fuck. Dude. That bachelorette party is gonna fucking ROCK. OOH I GET TO WRITE A ONESHOT FOR YOU FUCK YES. If you want, PM me and let me know what you're thinking. I've got time to write it out for you ;)**

**grayhap: This family is just stupid and dysfunctional. They've gotta get this shit together. Lol James being secretive...that could either go REALLY well, or REALLY badly. Let's hope for the first one**

* * *

**CHAPTER 35- FATHERLY BONDING**

"I'm home!" I called as I walked back into the house, shopping bags swinging from my arm. "James? Where are you?"

I found Ron in the kitchen, sitting at the table with his laptop open. "James is upstairs," he told me, not looking up from the screen.

"Thanks." I made my way upstairs and to our room to drop off my dress and...certain _other_ items. If James is going to surprise me with our honeymoon location, then I've got a little surprise for him, too.

It'll be Diamond v. Diamond.

Oh damn, that's nice to think about.

I walked down the hallway and saw James in his office, on the computer. God, what's with these Diamond men today? I knocked on the door and saw James jump. He quickly closed the tab he had open and turned around in the chair to greet me. "Hey baby girl."

"What did you have open?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just my email."

"Ok," I smiled, playing along. I straddled his lap and kissed down his jaw. James closed his eyes in ecstasy and I reached over his shoulder, stretching for the mouse.

C'mon. C'mon. Almost there...

James grabbed my hand and smirked. "Now, now, darling, you wouldn't want to ruin your surprise, would you?"

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face," I growled.

James laughed and pulled me to his chest. "Don't be mad at me, baby." He gave me his signature puppy dog eyes and I sighed, kissing him.

"Fine, fine, you win."

"Don't I always?" And...the smirk returned. Of course.

"Shut up," I shot back.

"I love you," he sang, rubbing his nose against mine.

"You know I love you," I relented.

"There's my Kitty."

"Alright, Diamond boy. Wanna see what I bought?"

James' eyes lit up and he practically drooled. "Hell yes I do."

I climbed of his lap and kissed his cheek, then whispered in his ear, "Sorry, baby boy. Only the bachelorette party attendees get to see it."

"You're going to be the death of me," he groaned.

"Maybe," I agreed. "But I make your life interesting."

"But wait!" James called after me as I sauntered out of the room. "I get to see it _after_, right? RIGHT?"

I smirked to myself. I can't wait till he's all mine...

Officially.

* * *

I heard a knock at the door and Kendall yelling, "PAGING DOCTOR FAGGOT!"

"Oh god," I laughed. I opened the door and Kendall pulled me into a hug. "Why're you so happy?" I asked him. "And you can't exactly use that line because you're leaving _tomorrow_, genius."

"I'm happy because...huh. I really don't know. But yes, I know we're going _tomorrow_. I just felt the need to say that."

"You might be Hangover obsessed," I told him.

"Please," he scoffed. "You're as bad as me."

James came down the stairs to greet Kendall and I left the hallway so they could talk. I made sure to throw a "So long, gay boys!" and wink at Kendall over my shoulder.

Oh god, I just love these boys.

I checked my Twitter feed, chuckling to myself at some of my fans'..._creative_ minds.

Yes, I did say FANS.

So apparently some Rushers _liked_ that James and I got engaged. I mean, I'm cool with it. Of course, I got a lot of more harsh comments, but you learn to deal with them. And the sweeter girls make up for the death threats...

Mostly.

I put my phone on the table and opened the fridge to start dinner, and of course, my phone started ringing. Perfect timing.

I sighed and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Katie? It's Caleb-"

"And Jen!"

"-and Jen. You know I was gonna say that."

"I wanted to make sure!"

"Guys!" I yelled.

"Oh right, sorry," Caleb laughed. "We uh, we wanted to ask you something. On behalf of someone."

"Dad?" I guessed.

"Damn, you're good," Jen teased. "Anyway, your dad wants you to ask James if he can go with them. To Vegas, I mean. He wants to, and I quote-" she paused to clear her throat before continuing in her generic man voice. "-'Get to know James' father in an attempt to bring the families closer together'."

"Oh so _now_ he wants to," I muttered.

"Yeah, sorry about that kiddo," Caleb sighed. "Can you ask James?"

"I'll ask him now. Kendall's over, too, so we'll see what they both have to say." I walked out to the living room where James and Kendall were sitting on the couch and sat down next to James. "My dad wants to know if he can go with you guys to Vegas and hang out with your dad."

"Oh?" James raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged. "It's his attempt to fix everything. Your dad _is_ going, right?"

"Yeah. But he was gonna take his car, so Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and I could go in mine, alone. Let me ask my dad." James got up and ran upstairs, and came back a few minutes later, nodding. "He said that's fine, and that he'd like to get to know your dad."

I nodded and got back on the phone. "Caleb? Yeah, he can go."

I talked to Caleb and Jen for another minute, and then put my phone on the table. I turned to James and Kendall and smirked. "Have fun getting drunk off your asses with two dads around. Good luck with that."

Kendall threw his head back and laughed, but James groaned. "I _knew_ this was a bad idea."


	36. Off To Vegas

**thesandbar: Lol his smirk is so sexy, yet SO goddamn frustrating! Like, I wanna kiss him and hit him at the same time! Bachelor party with two dads...yeah...I think NOT. Now if only there was some way to ditch them... ;)**

**grayhap: God, IKR? Kate's dad is like, actually stupid. He just doesn't get it. You're right about James and Kate, though. They keep giving him second chances (which is more like seventeen now lol). Thank you!**

**MissKissy15: Thank you! And thanks for the review :)**

**RandomWriter23:A BACHELORETTE PARTY WITH THESE CRAZY BITCHES IS GOING TO BE FANFUCKINGTASTIC XD So the one shot- I'm gonna work on it tomorrow ;) Maybe give me a **_**little**_** background/scenario in your review? Thanks, love! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 36- OFF TO VEGAS**

"I don't wanna leave you," James whined.

"C'mon, you'll be fine! Besides, Vegas is going to be a lot of fun for you guys. And I'll be at a party, too, remember?"

"Don't remind me," he sighed.

I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. "I'm going to go get ready. DON'T COME TO TAKE A SHOWER, OK?"

"Ok," he shrugged.

"SO _DON'T_ TAKE A SHOWER, OK?"

"Yeah, I get it." James gave me a funny look.

Ron came downstairs with a duffel bag and I smiled and waved at him. I leaned closer to James and whispered, "I'm giving you a chance to see the dress, you dumbass. Now gimme five minutes, and then _take a shower_."

"Wait why would I- OH."

"Yeah." I walked out to the living room where Ron was sitting on the couch. "I hope you guys have a nice time in Vegas."

"Uh, thank you, Kate."

Yep. Still awkward as fuck.

I made my way upstairs and pulled my dress out of the closet. Damn, I can't wait for the party tonight. Kyra told me she has something "fun" planned.

That probably involves shots and embarrassing stories. Cause that's my girl.

The dress I had bought was a one sleeve black dress that ended mid-thigh. It had a line of diamonds along the collar...just for my man. I paired it with nude colored stilettos and a set of bangles. I planned to straighten my hair while he was still home. I know my Jamie boy loves my hair straight.

We're gonna be one hot group tonight. Just saying.

"Hey baby."

I turned at the sound of James' voice and smiled at him. "Hey there, handsome. So...this is what I'm wearing tonight."

"Oh. Wow. It's...wow."

"Thanks, sweetie," I laughed.

"Can I um...see you in it?"

"Not until I'm ready," I teased. "I still have to shower and fix my hair and makeup."

"Aw c'mon," he pouted.

"Don't you have to shower, too?" I winked at him.

A sexy smirk appeared on his face. "Let's not waste water, darling. Of course I'll join you."

"That's my man," I giggled as I slipped out of my jeans. "Always caring for the environment."

* * *

Brooke, Michelle, Kyra, and I stood on one side of the living room, smirks on our faces as we watched our guys.

"James," Carlos pleaded. "We've gotta get out of here. I don't know if I can survive much longer with the four of them looking like that."

"Ditto," Logan coughed.

"C'mon guys," James laughed. "Grow a pair."

"You want your best friends ogling your fiancé?" Kendall smirked.

"OK LET'S MOVE OUT!" James shouted.

"I knew that would work," Kendall muttered as he strode over to our group. "You, my darling. I will see you tomorrow. Love you." He gave Kyra a quick kiss and she sighed a little.

"No flirting with any strippers," she instructed him.

"I only have eyes for you," he told her sweetly. Kendall's eyes suddenly darkened and he growled, "If any man- _any man_- flirts with you tonight, get his name, number, and address. I'll cut his dick off."

"Yes sir, Mr. Knight sir!" Kyra teased.

He shook his head and gave her a tight hug.

"Aw I can't take it any longer!" Michelle cried. She ran over to the guys and into Logan's arms. I watched them talk for a bit, a smile on my face. They're just so damn cute.

"Ey, papi!" Brooke called Carlos. "Come here, baby."

"And that's my cue to leave," I muttered, not wanting to get caught in Brooke's "special" speech to Carlos.

I walked over to James and wrapped my arms around his neck. He rested his hands on my waist and rubbed our noses together. "I'm gonna miss you so much," he whispered.

"It's only one night," I smiled.

"Well technically I can't see you from now until the wedding."

"We'll be at that altar before you know it. Have fun, and don't worry about me, ok? But no bringing a Cabaret girl home," I warned.

"And why would I do that when I know you're at home?" he mumbled, gently massaging my shoulders.

"I love you, Jamiebear."

"And I love you, my Kitty cat."

"Alright guys, they're at the weird nickname phase. Air Diamond will be boarding in two minutes," Kendall announced.

"Fuck off," James growled and I laughed and squeezed his biceps.

"Try to let loose tonight," I laughed. I thought about that a second, then shook my head. "Nevermind. Don't get drunk. Don't let loose."

"I'm only going to let loose when you and I are-"

"JAMES, LET'S GO!" Logan yelled and tugged the collar of his shirt.

"Hey! I was going to say dancing at our reception!"

"Sure you were!" we all teased.

The girls and I followed them out to the driveway where my dad and Ron were talking. Ooh, eavesdropping time!

"So it's best to use the club to line up the shot when you're on the green, making an angle of-"

Ew. Golf talk. I thought they'd be talking about me and James.

OH WAIT. NEITHER FATHER LIKES WHO THEIR KID IS MARRYING. HA. ISN'T THAT GREAT?

No. It fucking sucks.

I slipped James' Aviators on and ran my fingers through his hair. "Drive safe, baby."

"And you girls have fun tonight. Don't reveal too many of our secrets, though."

Even with the shades on, I could tell he winked.

"Oh, just go already!" I laughed. I walked him over to the car and opened the door. "I can't wait to see you in that suit," I whispered. "It hugs your arms just right and you look so...yummy," I breathed out.

"Dammit," he growled. "C'mere." James grabbed my waist and dipped me down, giving me a deep kiss. My hands trailed up his arms until I reached his neck and wrapped my arms around him. When he finally let me up, both of us were panting and our friends were throwing out low whistles. Oh and I'm pretty sure I heard a "Yeah James!".

Well geez, guys. Thanks for being subtle.

Our dads were staring at us and I felt my cheeks heat up. James turned to me so his back was facing them and gave me a tight hug. "I love you so much."

I gently stroked his cheek with my thumb. "I love you, too."

He gave me one last smile before getting into the driver's seat and closing the door. "In the weird words of Kendall, Air Diamond is now boarding!" he yelled.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos said their last goodbyes to their girlfriends and each gave me a hug before piling into James' car.

We waved as they pulled out of the driveway, my dad and Ron following behind.

"Alright Kate." Brooke turned to me, hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. "Can we go to the party, or do you need a cold shower first?"


	37. Bachelor(ette) Party

**thesandbar: I love this group. They're just...kick ass, yo XD Dude, that's fucking fantastic lol. And James is DEFINITELY too good looking. Like, how can a man be **_**that**_** perfect?**

**grayhap: Yeah, the parents need to butt the hell out! Haha definitely, James showed his dad that he's not going to stop loving Kate. You go James! And thanks for the review :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 37- BACHELOR(ETTE) PARTY**

"Alright girls, let's get this party started!" Kyra yelled as she bounded into the club the four of us were going to.

Yup, just us. Gonna be one fun night.

"Ok Miss Party Planner," I laughed, "What's first?"

"None of us are doing any flirting," Brooke smirked. "Kendall made that very clear," she added with a wink in Kyra's direction.

"I wouldn't anyway," Michelle chimed in. "Logiebear is the only one for me."

GAH SHE'S SO ADORABLE I CAN'T EVEN.

"You're absolutely right, Michelle," I smiled as I draped an arm over her shoulder. "How about we all start off with a drink?"

"Sounds good to me," Kyra nodded.

The four of us walked over to the bar and each ordered a drink. Margarita for me...yum.

"Ok so we haven't really had a chance to catch up much... BROOKE GO!" Kyra ordered.

"GOD DAMN," she yelled, clearly startled. "Sorry," she laughed. "Um...Well work is going really um...blah, actually. Nothing special happening. BUT I feel like Carlos might propose sometime soon! And being in bed is fun as always-"

"OK NEXT!" Michelle cut her off. "Me. I'm with Brooke on work. It _sucks_. Major dick."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Did our resident saint just use the word dick?"

"Yep," she giggled, covering her mouth with one hand. "I think you guys are all influencing me."

"Oh please," I laughed. "Your boyfriend called Kendall a dick in an interview. So _he's_ the worst influence."

"IN WORSE WAYS THAN ONE!" Kyra and Brooke yelled, then high fived each other.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Anything else to share with us?" I asked Michelle.

She shrugged. "Not really. Life is kinda...meh right now. Except for you guys getting married, of course!"

I hugged her sideways and smiled. "How about you, Kyr?"

"I can tell you guys one thing," she giggled before taking a sip of her drink. "Living with Kendall definitely has its..._benefits_."

"Here we go," I groaned.

"Oh don't tell me you and James don't go at it like two horny teenagers," Kyra shot back.

"I- I mean- point taken. Continue."

"Thank you," she smirked. "But I'll tell you a funny story instead. One day last week we had ordered out because we were both feeling super lazy, but apparently not enough to not...y'know. So we're both asleep after when the doorbell rings and Kendall starts flipping shit because he thinks it's his mom. She was supposed to visit in a couple weeks, but I didn't feel like telling him. Besides, it was fucking _hilarious_. Anyway, I put on a new bra and pair of panties cause he was feeling a bit animalistic and-"

"TMI TMI TMI EW EW EW TMI!" I shouted.

"Shut up!" she laughed. "Back to the story! And then I pulled on his shirt and went downstairs. His face was PRICELESS. Oh god, I wish I had recorded that shit. So I get down to the door and open it, and I'm talking to the Chinese food delivery guy when Kendall comes _sprinting _downstairs in just his boxers and shoves me out of the way. He starts babbling all this shit about timing and then finally looks up with the _cutest_ blush on his face. The delivery guy is just open mouthed now, staring at this fucking insane couple, and then Kendall realizes I'm like, barely wearing clothes. He goes and gets his wallet, slaps a twenty into the guy's hand, grabs the food and SLAMS THE DOOR IN THE GUY'S FACE."

The three of us were holding back tears because we were laughing so hard. Kyra shook her head. "I'm not done! So after he closes the door he goes, 'People these days'. I'm laughing, tears streaming down my face because this man is standing there in _only_ his boxers, yelling at a delivery guy about eye raping his girlfriend. Like seriously. THIS MOTHER FUCKER!" she squeaked, then promptly fell out of the booth.

"Kyra!" I shrieked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She sat back up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "So what's new with you, Kate?"

"Nothing noteworthy," I shrugged. "It's still awkward as fuck with Ron. But whatever. I don't really give. I'm marrying the love of my life, and that's all that matters to me."

"Yeah, you go girl," Michelle smiled.

"Ok guys," Kyra clapped her hands together. "I think it's time for a little Never Have I Ever. If you have, you hafta drink a shot. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Brooke and I nodded with fearful looks at eachother. Here we go.

"I'll stay sober and make sure you girls don't go home with some random guys," Michelle giggled.

"Good plan," I agreed. "Because this one-" I gestured to Kyra, "-is gonna make me get drunk off my ass."

"You know it!" she shouted gleefully. "Now let's go! Never Have I Ever... slapped a man's ass." She threw a wicked look at me and I groaned.

"In my defense, James _was _my boyfriend." I gulped down a shot and shook my head. God DAMN that burn.

Brooke gave us a sly look and downed a shot as well. I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. "What? My papi is fucking hot. My turn! Never Have I Ever...damn, what _haven't_ I done? Um...OOH I've never skinny dipped, but I'm all up for trying it."

Kyra smiled sheepishly and drank a shot. "What the fuck?" I shouted. "When?"

"Couple weeks ago," she mumbled. "Kendall and I went to the beach and...yeah."

"THAT'S FUCKING FANTASTIC!" I shrieked. "Ok lemme go. Never Have I Ever been on top. Well, not technically. I mean, does being sideways count? Cause like-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," Kyra growled as she knocked one back.

"I knew it," I snickered. "You naughty, naughty-MICHELLE?"

Michelle put down her shot glass and shrugged. "Eh, I figured you guys would find out somehow. Or Brooke would beat it out of me."

"That's true," Brooke nodded. "That's something I would totally do."

"Ok Michelle, are you giving us one?" Kyra smirked at me. "Because I've got a pretty special one I'd like to share."

"Go for it," Michelle laughed.

"NEVER HAVE I EVER FUCKED JAMES DIAMOND!" she cackled.

"OH FUCK YOU!" I yelled.

"LET'S GO HONEY. ONE SHOT FOR EVERYTIME YOU GUYS HAVE DONE IT IN THE LAST WEEK!"

Fuck. I'm gonna have the biggest hangover tomorrow.

* * *

5 shots and 1 margarita later.

I feel so fucked.

"So Kate, tell us why you were yelling at the TV the other day," Kyra smirked.

"Because Lucy Stone k-kissed my fiancé! They were at this awards thingy. A-and then she kissed him. She j-just kissed him!" I hiccupped. "Hey Brooke, you're so pretty," I giggled. "But who does this Lucy think she is? Kissing my fiancé! The goddamn nerve of some people."

"Oh honey," Brooke laughed. "You are so drunk off your ass."

"SPEAKING OF ASS!" I shouted.

Michelle's eyes widened and she shook her head at Brooke. _NO_, she mouthed. Brooke shrugged and pulled out her phone to tape me.

Seeing that I had an audience, I stood up and threw her a goofy smile. "You know who has a nice ass? James. It's so perfect. Like his face. Yeah. His ass is perfect like his face. And speaking of perfection! Oh god that big di-"

"Ok sweetheart, time to go home," Kyra giggled as she clamped a hand over my mouth. "I think I'll stay with you tonight. Is that ok?"

"That's fine," I smiled. "Where's my Jamiebear?"

"They're all in Vegas, sweetie," Michelle told me, patting my back.

"He better not bring home a hooker!" I shouted.

"Oh no, Kate. He's coming home to you."

"Yeah," I giggled. "Besides, he's gonna love what I bought for our honeymoon." I stumbled out of the club and to Kyra's car.

The three of them came running behind me shouting, "WAIT WHAT DID YOU GET?"

* * *

**A/N:** **I decided to be all cool and put the bachelor party in here, too. Hehe. Enjoy from James' POV!**

* * *

"Alright motherfuckers, let's get fucked!" Kendall shouted as we drove into the parking lot of Bellagio.

I bet Kyra said that to the girls. Those two are the party king and queen. Yet, they call me and Kate the teenagers.

Just because we like having sex...a lot. Ok, so maybe we're like two horny teenagers.

AND I DON'T GIVE A FUCK.

Ugh, now I miss my Kitty.

"James...Earth to James...hello..." Carlos waved his hand in front of my face and I jumped.

"What?"

"How the fuck did you drive us here?" Logan snickered. "You've been totally out of it the whole time. Everything ok?"

"Everything's fine!" I insisted. "Let's just forget about life tonight."

"Yeah...that's not exactly going to be possible," Kendall groaned.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

Kendall gestured to our left and I sighed. Fuck. I forgot about my dad and Tom being here.

Fuck.

"Please don't come over here. No, Dad stop walking," I muttered. "Please? No? Great. Hey, Dad. Tom."

"Glad to see you guys made it here safe," Tom commented.

"Uh, thanks, you too." Great. Tonight's just going to be awkward as fuck.

"How about we go to dinner first and then figure out what we're doing after?" Logan suggested.

"Sounds good to me," I agreed.

The six of us ended up at one table. I guess the waitress didn't see my "Please help me get away from my father" look.

Well that's just great. Thanks, lady.

We made small talk, and I noticed both dads trying extra hard to avoid the wedding as a topic of conversation. I don't know how Kate and I are going to do this, but we'll make it work.

I'll do anything for her.

And...now I miss her again. Ugh. What the fuck?

"Guys," Carlos whispered. "We need to get out of here and _do_ something. We're dying of boredom, and that is _not_ how James should be spending his bachelor party."

"Well how exactly do we escape...this?" Logan asked, gesturing to my dad and Tom who were at the bar.

"Easy," Kendall answered simply. "We walk out."

"Um, Kendall," I started. "I don't know if- and you're gone."

"C'mon guys!" Logan followed Kendall out. Carlos and I shrugged, then ran after the two of them.

Jesus fuck. I hope this works.

"Where are we even going?" I asked Kendall, who seemed to have all the plans.

"I say we go to Sapphire."

"But I promised Kate-"

"No no," he cut me off with the wave of a hand. "You told Kate that you wouldn't bring a Cabaret girl home. And you're not going to."

Logan crossed his arms and smirked at Kendall. "And what about Kyra telling you to not be with any strippers?"

"I believe she said no _flirting_. She didn't say we couldn't _see_ them."

I rolled my eyes. "You have an answer for everything, don't you, Knight?"

"Fuck yes I do. Plus, the dads will never think to look for us here. Now let's go."

Carlos, Logan, and I followed Kendall to Sapphire. We stepped inside and I have to admit, I was...

Really not as excited as I expected to be.

See, this is what happens when your girlfriend- sorry, fiancé is extremely sexy. You don't find these things as fun.

But what the hell. I've got like, two more nights as a bachelor.

"You. Diamond." Kendall placed his hands on my shoulders and sat me down at a table. "You are going to enjoy yourself because this is your fucking bachelor party. If that means getting you so drunk that you don't remember it, then so be it. Cause you're gonna have fun."

"Whatever you say," I laughed. "But if I'm getting fucked up, we're _all_ getting fucked up."

"I'm not gonna say no to that one," Carlos grinned. "What are we starting with, boys?"

And cue Logan singing Shots.

"Well that answers that question," Kendall snickered.

We each knocked back a shot and grimaced at the burning sensation in our throats.

One of the strippers made her way to our table. "Any bachelors here?" she asked with a sultry smirk.

"Uh, he's first," Kendall smartly told her, pointing to me.

She straddled my lap and dragged her hand down my chest. "My my, aren't you a handsome one?"

"Thank you?" I shot Kendall a look and he smiled and gave me a thumbs up. _I fucking hate you,_ I mouthed.

_Love you too, bro_, he shot back.

I guess she got bored because she moved on to the table to our left. "Dude," Carlos laughed. "A stripper just left you."

I shrugged. "Yeah...I'm ok with that."

"Ok let's be real, guys," Logan started. "We all love our girls _way_ too much to do this. So I say we just get drunk and not try any other shit."

"So let's get drunk," I smiled.

* * *

Waking up in a hotel room with your three best friends sounds fun right? Yeah, no. Especially after last night.

I'm no lightweight, but I feel like absolute _shit._

"Kendall," I groaned. "I fucking hate you."

"Thanks," he muttered. "Fucking hate you, too."

"Bro, what happened last night?" Carlos whispered.

"I don't know," Logan sighed. "But I have a feeling we're not going to be proud of what we did."


	38. I'm Never Living This Down

**Jenno2: You, my dear, will find out what those special boys did...later ;P I'm glad you liked the story in James' POV. I'm thinking of doing that for a bit in the wedding too. NEXT CHAPTER. AAAAAAAAH. Lol let me know if you think I should! Thanks!**

**thesandbar: I think they all corrupted Michelle lol. Dude. People with "special" minds have the most fun in life. Duh ;) THEIR DADS WERE AWKWARD AS FUCK. I REPEAT, AWKWARD. AS. FUCK. Haha yeah a stripper leaving you is pretty low, but hey, he loves his girl. Go figure. Well it might not be on **_**tape**_**, but yes, I will give...descriptions of pictures and shit hehe.**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: AHAHA JAMES JR. I LOVE THAT I'M SO STEALING THAT THAT'S PERFECTLY AMAZING AND FANTASTIC DEAR GOD. Kate is definitely a hilarious drunk XD I'm **_**pretty**_** sure what Logan said was true...OK GUYS, WHERE'S THE CAMERA? C'MON JAMIE DARLIN, MY READERS DEMAND IT! ;)**

**RandomWriter23: Drunk Kate is an...interesting person XD Oh yes, very emotional and just plain weird lol. Kendall always finds a way to get what he wants ;) Don't worry too much about the one shot. I was thinking maybe making it like, a longish one that goes to their song Next Step, but ends happy! Don't worry I wouldn't do that to you ;) Just let me know in your review if you like that :) Then I'll write it tomorrow, promise!**

**grayhap: Hell yes, James is SO whipped. But I think Kate's happy with that lol. Haha don't worry, they may have done stupid stuff but they didn't get any girls pregnant, I promise XD Just some typical guy drunkenness...things.**

* * *

**A/N: Just so you guys aren't confused, the bachelor party is technically TODAY. I wrote that into the last chapter so you could see what happened. This chapter is back in Kate's POV, so it's Saturday, the day after the bachelorette party. The guys are in Vegas right now, just heading out for their day.**

**Everybody got that? Sorry if I just screwed with your mind XD**

**Bottom line: THIS CHAPTER IS ON SATURDAY. THE GUYS ARE NOT HERE. THEY ARE IN NEVADA. THE WEDDING IS TOMORROW. CAPISCE? CAPISCE. COOL.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 38- I'M NEVER LIVING THIS DOWN**

"No," I groaned. "Kyr, please. Don't make me watch it!" I cried.

"Oh hell yes, honey," Kyra giggled. "Brooke sent me the video and we are watching this shit. You're fucking hilarious!"

"Fine," I sighed. "As long as James doesn't see it."

"Uh...that might be a problem," she mumbled.

"YOU SENT IT TO HIM?"

"I SENT IT TO KENDALL! IT'S QUALITY ENTERTAINMENT!"

"But Kendall will show James!" I screeched and pounced on her. We landed on the floor with a thud and Kyra started cracking up.

I was ready to strangle her, but one look at her giggling and I felt bad for being mad at her.

Damn you, Kyra.

I climbed over her and laid down next to her on the floor. "So," I laughed. "Let's see it."

"YES!" she shrieked and jumped up. "It's on my phone. C'mon!" Kyra took off down the stairs and I stumbled after her.

The hangover's almost gone but I'm still a bit...unsteady, let's say.

Ugh.

I'm never drinking that much again.

EVER.

"Kate, you coming?" Kyra yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, on my way down," I grumbled.

"You've GOT to see this," she cackled.

Ah mother fucker.

"_You know who has a nice ass? James. It's so perfect. Like his face. Yeah. His ass is perfect like his face. And speaking of perfection! Oh god that big di-"_

"_Ok sweetheart, time to go home."_

"PLEASE TELL ME I DIDN'T REALLY SAY THAT!" I shouted as I ran to the living room where Kyra was lying on the couch.

"You did, and it's all right here," she grinned and waved her phone around.

I dropped my head and covered my face with my hands. "James is never gonna let me live that down."

"It got better in the car," she informed me.

"Better how?" I growled.

"You were gonna get a tattoo above your ass that- You know what? Let's just watch it," Kyra snickered.

"I'm gonna want to murder you all after I see this, aren't I?"

"Hey, you said it!" she laughed.

I shook my head and sighed. "Alright, let's see it."

"_You know, I think I should get a tattoo."_

"_Where?"_ That must be Michelle.

"_Riiight above my ass," I giggled. "It'll say James' girl."_

"_Why above your ass?" _And there's Brooke. _"Get it on the front! Right above-"_

"_NO!"_ Ah Michelle, always the clean one.

"_But then,"_ I heard myself continue, _"I'd make James get one that said Kate's bitch. Above his dick. Yeah. That's smart, right?"_

"_Definitely."_

"Make it stop," I groaned. "Please."

"That's the end of it anyway," Kyra laughed, getting up to hug me. "I think James will find it adorable."

"Uh, no," I scoffed. "James will find it hilarious and then use it against me whenever he damn feels like it. How come I was the only one who got drunk anyway?"

"I made you drink a shot for every time you guys did it this week," she grinned at me, clearly proud of her devilish ways.

"That's so...smart," I giggled. "I can't believe you!"

"Believe it, hon," she laughed. "Cause I damn well pulled it off!"

"Unfuckingbelievable," I shook my head. "I just...yeah. No words."

"No words necessary," Kyra teased. "It's ok. I know I leave you speechless."

"You know what? I think you-"

I got cut off when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and told Kyra I'd be back in a minute. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Hello?"

"Hey Katie."

"What's up, Caleb?"

"I think you should come over."

I stood up, immediately on edge. "Why? What's wrong? Who's hurt? What happened?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, kiddo," Caleb laughed. "Slow down there. Nothing's really wrong, Mom just wants to see you."

"Oh thank god," I breathed out. "Alright, I'll be over in ten."

"Sounds good. See you then, little sis."

"Bye Caleb."

I walked back out to the living room and told Kyra my mom wanted me home. "You want me to drop you off?" she asked.

"Nah," I shook my head. "I'll have to drive back anyway."

"Right," she nodded. "Cause I totally thought about that part."

I draped my arm over her shoulder and the two of us walked out of the house, and after I locked the door, I gave her a tight hug. "I'm getting married tomorrow," I whispered.

"You're gonna be one hell of a bride," she smiled back at me.

"Thanks for always being my rock, Kyr. I love you, sis."

Kyra blew me a kiss as she got into her car. "Yeah and after you're married, don't you dare forget about your sista from anotha mista!"

"I would never!" I yelled as she drove off.

And now to face my family.

I drove to my house blasting Big Time Rush. What can I say? I miss my Jamie.

Caleb was standing at the door, arms open and waiting for a hug. I ran up to him and he pulled me to his chest. "I can't get used to you not living here," he laughed.

"Well you don't either, smart one," I pointed out.

"True. But I expect to come over and see you here! Not the Barbie and her mom...or dad," he added softly.

"Didn't Mom want to see me about something?" I asked to distract him.

"Oh yeah, right. C'mon upstairs."

I followed Caleb up to my mom's room where she was standing in front of her dresser and crying.

"Mom?" I whispered. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"My b-baby's getting _married_!" she wailed.

"I'll always be your little girl," I smiled as I hugged her.

"I know," she sighed, wiping away her tears. "But I called you here for a more important reason than me getting sentimental. I've been searching and searching and well...take a look at this."

Mom pulled out a beautiful diamond bracelet from her drawer and placed it in front of me. "You," she smiled, "are wearing this tomorrow. Because you're officially going to be a Diamond."


	39. Diamonds Are Forever

**Jenno2: Haha the last paragraph totally got me, too! I'm so happy you liked this chapter! And the guys' night will be explained in the next chapter. The last of the story! *sniff* BUT I'M DOING A THIRD PART :)**

**thesandbar: Dat ass doe, am I right? ;) KATE'S GONNA BE A DIIIIIAMOOOOND. HEHE. **

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Well James definitely saw Kate's special side...she's gonna get to see him in the next chapter ;) JAMES SENIOR BEST NOT BE WHIPPING THAT OUT FOR A PROSTITUE OR HE WILL NEVER USE IT AGAIN. SO THERE. Haha you do that! XD**

**grayhap: You're so right. He's James. That explains it all ;) Caleb and Kate have a really great relationship, which I love. *sigh* Wish I had a brother haha. I'm glad you loved it! Thanks.**

**RandomWriter23: If you don't love the Diamond ass, you need mental help. Like seriously. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CAUSE IT'S ALL WEDDING-Y AND CUTE AND SHIT. SO YEAH.**

**MissKissy15: I want that bracelet! Lol I also wanna be Kate but...y'know XD Thank you!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 39- DIAMONDS ARE FOREVER**

I ran to the phone and picked it up on the first ring. "Kendall, where the hell are you guys? I'm freaking out."

"Yeah, listen. Uh...we fucked up."

"What do you mean you fucked up?" I yelled. "I'm getting married in three hours and- OH YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out," Kendall snickered.

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me. "As much as I love Bradley Cooper and The Hangover, don't you pull that shit on me! James and you guys need to be here. And you came back from Vegas this morning, dumbfuck! Kyra reported back to me." I laughed and hung up the phone, giving Kendall no choice but to round up the guys and get over here.

The next call I got was from Logan. "Yeah, so where's 'here'?"

"Logan," I groaned. "You know what I'm talking about. The garden venue it took us fucking three weeks to find! C'mon please guys? Don't screw with my head anymore."

"We won't," he laughed. "Listen, I'm really happy you guys are getting married. You know James is like a brother and...I've never seen him this happy. Especially after _that one_ left. So thank you."

"AW LOGAN!" I cried.

"Don't cry!"

"I'm crying cause you're so damn sweet."

"No makeup on yet, I'm guessing."

"And you killed it."

"Hey, I got you to stop crying."

"Oh god, Logan. Alright, you guys get over here. See you in a few hours!"

"We're already here," Logan cackled. "Just wanted to see how much we could mess with you."

"Fuck you all," I grumbled.

"No thanks, just for Michelle!" he yelled before hanging up.

Ugh. Remind me why I love those boys?

"Knock knock," Michelle giggled before poking her head in. "How's our resident Mrs. Diamond?"

"Nervous as hell," I chuckled.

"Aw, you'll be fine," she smiled. "Now let's get you all ready."

Michelle stepped in followed by Brooke, Kyra, older Brooke- aka Mrs. Diamond- my mom, and Jen.

"Um...wow!" I laughed.

"Do we have room in here for all of us?" Mom teased.

"We better," I smiled. "Brooke, have you met-"

"Miranda," she finished, hugging me. "Yes, sweetheart. Your mother and I have had some very nice conversations about how we're feeling old."

"No way," I giggled.

They looked at eachother and nodded. "Yes way."

Brooke pulled out eyeliner and mascara from her gigantic makeup kit and smiled at me. "Let's do this."

* * *

Huh. I smiled at myself in the mirror.

Not bad.

Not bad at all.

The girls and moms had left after getting me all dolled up to get ready themselves.

So I'm hanging out here and staring at myself in the mirror.

What? Don't judge. Every woman should feel like a fucking princess on her wedding day.

Oh god did I just say that?

HELL TO THE MOTHERFUCKING YES. MY WEDDING DAY.

"Kitty!"

What?

I heard a tap on the window and stifled a scream when I saw James' face. I ran over to the window and opened it, then helped him in. "The fuck are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my beautiful girl," he smiled.

"But- but-"

"You're not in the dress yet," James laughed and pecked my lips. "I've just missed you so much. I'm never going to Vegas again without you."

"You better not," I teased. I hugged him tightly and inhaled his cologne. "Oh god I've missed that smell."

"You're adorable," he chuckled. "And you look stunning already."

"Kate? I forgot my earrings in there. Can I come in?"

"That's Kyra!" I whispered. "You're built- hang outside the window."

"I-what? Are you seriously-"

"Go!" I shoved him in the general direction of the window and opened the door a crack. "Where are they, Kyr?"

"I'm not sure," she shrugged. "Can I come in?"

James was halfway out the window and I motioned for him to go faster. "Uh...yeah. Come on in."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I told Kendall I wouldn't cry today, but I seriously think I'm going to start bawling and- when was James here?"

"What?"

"I smell cologne." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Kate?"

I sighed and hung my head in defeat. "Outside the window," I mumbled.

"Hey idiot!" Kyra yelled. "Get in here."

James hoisted himself back in the window and shook his head at Kyra. "You're too sneaky for your own damn good."

"Says the one who was hanging out a window," she shot back.

I rolled my eyes and hugged them both. "You guys are both idiots, but I love you so much. Now you." I poked James' chest lovingly. "You go get ready. We have one hour left!"

"Alright, baby. I love you."

James went to kiss me but Kyra stepped in between us. "No touching her hair. Or fucking up her makeup. I will murder you."

"Uh...yes ma'am." James mock saluted and gave me a quick kiss. "Can't wait to see you out there." He climbed out the window and dropped down and I shrieked and ran to the window. James was standing on the ground, safe and sound, but his three idiot best friends were lying on the grass, groaning.

"Guys, you're gonna ruin your suits!" I cried.

"Thanks for caring about us," Kendall coughed.

"Aw baby, you ok?" Kyra yelled.

"Fine," he grimaced, accepting James' hand and standing up.

"Good. And now that you're up, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING MR. KNIGHT IF YOU SCREW UP THAT SUIT I WILL MURDER YOU YOU ALL HAVE TO LOOK PERFECT YOU'RE THE BEST MEN AND STOP FUCKING AROUND AND GET READY!"

The four of them glanced at eachother before running back to their wing of the building. I laughed and fist bumped Kyra. "Aw yeah," she smirked. "I still got this shit. Now c'mon."

Kyra helped me slide into my dress and, thank the Lord, the zipper went up easily. "Working out, hmm?" she said with a huge grin.

"Hey, have you seen my man?" I smiled. "I've gotta look good to keep that sexy one around."

"Point taken," she laughed. "You uh, you ready to do this, Kate?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I breathed out. "I'm so excited, though. I'm marrying the love of my life."

* * *

MOTHER FUCKER WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS AND NOW EVERYONE IS STARING AT ME AND MY MOM IS CRYING AND FUCK NOW I HAVE TO WALK AND JESUS CHRIST AND

Ooh the girls look pretty.

Fuck. FOCUS.

I made my way down the cloth that was laid down along the garden path and to the gazebo that was set up for the ceremony. Caleb kissed my cheek before taking a seat next to my mother, disgruntled father, and the two blonde bitches.

James lifted my veil and flashed me a smile and...aw he's crying! Well, not really. BUT I saw that tear.

Aw, my baby. What a cutie.

No shit. Shit. Don't cry. Mother fucker, c'mon.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. We are here to celebrate their union and to honor their commitment to one another. Today, James and Katherine proclaim their love to the world and we rejoice with them."

Except our dads. Ha. Well fuck you guys.

The minister turned to James with a smile.

"Do you, James, take this woman, Katherine, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

James grinned at me and nodded. "I do."

My breath caught in my throat and I got lost in his eyes. _He's talking to you_, James mouthed.

Oh shit. Right.

"Do you, Katherine, take this man, James, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

I took a deep breath and a few tears slipped down my cheeks. "I do."

"If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

"I object."

THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED? THAT WAS NOT IN THE PLAN. WHAT IS GOING ON?

"Sit down, Dad," James said in a low growl, eyes locked in an icy stare.

Oh of course. Ron.

I turned to the crowd, my jaw locked, when I caught sight of my father standing. OH MY FUCK HE SAID IT TOO?

"Dad," I grimaced. "Where's your 'just and lawful cause'?"

"I um, I-"

"Was just leaving," Mom cut in.

She nudged Caleb who stood up and "escorted" my dad back inside the building.

Isn't this just fanfuckingtastic?

"You as well, Ron," Brooke smiled at him, but her eyes were cold and dark.

Once both men had left the garden, the minister coughed to get attention back on him.

"I believe the bride and groom would like to exchange rings now."

We grabbed eachother's hands and nodded. Kendall stepped up with the rings on a pillow and smiled at James. "C'mon, we rehearsed this," he teased.

James made a face at him before gently lifting the ring off the pillow and holding my hand in place. "Kate, we've been through so much together. So much that, at some points, it seemed as though life was against us. That we would never get to stand here and do this. But the main thing is, through it all, we were _together_. You've supported me through everything, even my father coming back...even though he left again," James added, earning him a chuckle from the crowd. "I love you so much, Kate. And I'm never going to stop."

There was a collective "Aw!" and I'm pretty sure there was a squeal in there somewhere...Michelle. Probably.

"Now James, place the ring on Katherine's finger and repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

I think James' smile gave the sun a run for its money. What a goddamn adorable man. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"And now you, Katherine."

I took the ring off the pillow and grinned at my soon-to-be husband. "Ok, here goes," I whispered, earning a nod from James. _You've got this_, he mouthed. "I know we haven't been perfect- far from it, actually. But I also know that no one could ever make me feel as happy as you. Your smile lights up a room, your laughter is infectious, your eyes tell a story, but most of all, James-" I stopped to blink and block out a new round of tears. "-Your heart gives so much love to those around you. And I'm so lucky to have found you, the only one who truly completes me as a person. I had never felt so much love for someone, and honestly, I was scared when I did at first. I didn't know how to react. But then I realized just how much you mean to me. And how the love we share was stronger than any obstacle that came between us. I'm so proud to call you mine. I love you, James."

"Katherine, you may place the ring on James' finger and repeat: With this ring, I thee wed."

I took his large hand in mine and smiled as I slid the ring onto his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the authority vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you man and wife and what God hath joined together, let no man nor woman put asunder. James, you may now kiss the bride."

James winked at me before dipping me like he had the day they left for Vegas, and giving me a sweet kiss. He helped me back up and we smiled at all our loved ones...

Well most of them. Eh.

"So," I whispered to James as we walked back down the makeshift aisle, "I guess your 'She will be mine' line really _did_ happen, hmm?"

"I told you, baby," he grinned. "I told you."

* * *

"Kate, stop pacing," Kyra laughed.

I shook my head and continued walking back and forth in the hallway outside the reception. "I can't believe he tried that," I muttered. "I actually can't believe it."

"Yeah, I get what you mean," Kyra nodded sympathetically. "I guessed Ron Stoppable would, but your dad, too? Didn't see that one coming."

"Ron..._Stoppable_?" I giggled.

"What? Kim Possible was the shit, yo."

"You got that right," I laughed.

"Ron Stoppable, hmm?" I turned around at the sound of Caleb's voice and smiled at him.

"That was good, right?" Kyra grinned.

"Damn good," Caleb laughed. "You ok, kiddo?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know," I mumbled.

"Come here, Kate." I ran into his arms and he rocked me back and forth. "It's fine. It's ok. You guys are married now."

"I'm just gonna go," Kyra whispered and slipped out of the room.

I smiled up at Caleb. "You know what? You're right."

"I know I am," he grinned. "But seriously, you need to get back in there and enjoy your reception. Don't let Dad ruin the best day of your life. And besides, your husband is waiting for you."

"My husband," I giggled.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Damn, I feel old."

"You still have to get married," I teased as we walked back into the reception.

"I'm working on that," Caleb laughed. "Now go enjoy. And Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really proud of you, kiddo."

"I love you."

"Love you too, baby sis."

I gave him a tight hug and kissed his cheek before running off to find James. I covered his eyes with my hands and laughed. "Guess who?"

"Would that be Mrs. Diamond?"

"Well look at that," I smiled. "You're good at this."

James turned around to face me and gave me a quick kiss. "You doing ok?"

"Yeah. Got a little pep talk from Caleb."

"That's good," he smiled. "The DJ's ready to go."

"Do I really have to dance with all four of you?" I teased.

"Hey, you set it up, not me," he laughed. "Let's go."

James took my hand and led me out to the dance floor, grinning at our moms who were sitting together.

The DJ, Caleb's best friend, Sean, gave me a thumbs up before playing At Last and announcing, "Mr. and Mrs. Diamond!"

I love the sound of that.

I smiled at my husband as he paraded me around the dance floor to my favorite Etta James song. God, he's just so damn cute!

When the song ended, the younger crowd jumped up to join us on the dance floor. Kendall walked up to James and smiled at him. "Can I steal your wife for my dance?"

"No," James pouted, pulling me closer.

"Let go, you goof," I laughed. "I'll be back in your arms in no time."

"Fine," he sighed, loosening his grip and handing me off to Kendall.

I shook my head at Kendall who was staring at James. "He's...really weird."

"Special!" I corrected.

"Fine. Special," he stuck his tongue out at me. I danced with Kendall to Crazy For U, and caught Kyra next to my mom, crying with her.

Oh god. Am I gonna be like that at _her_ wedding?

"I'm next!" Carlos yelled as he pulled me away from Kendall. I threw my head back and laughed as I wrapped my arms around Carlos' neck. These boys are perfect. Sean played Lost In Love for my dance with Carlos, and the two of us sang along as we swayed back and forth.

"And last but not least..." I mumbled. "Mr. Logan Mitchell."

"I picked a special song for our dance," he winked at me.

"Let me guess," I grinned as I took Logan's hand. "It's gonna make James twitch so we can laugh at him?"

"Most definitely," Logan cackled.

"What the hell did you pick?" I laughed.

"Wait for it..."

"_Everybody get up!"_

"Blurred Lines? You have a death wish, don't you?" I teased.

"C'mon, work with me!"

"Alright, I'll play along," I smiled.

Logan stuck his hand out and gestured to himself as he sang, "I know you want it". Add a couple of hip thrusts and we had a recipe for an angry Diamond.

Just like I thought, James worked his way through the crowded dance floor and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. "Just what do you think you're doing, Mrs. Diamond?" he whispered.

"I'm dancing with my Logiebear," I winked at him.

"Mmhm. Mitchell. Out."

"Just messing with you, man." Logan smiled and playfully smacked James' shoulder before going to find Michelle.

"Do you think it's funny how Michelle's name is going to be Michelle Mitchell?"

"Oh no, Kitty, you can't hide from this one," James teased. "Did you have fun making me jeal-angry?"

"Jeal-angry," I nodded. "Well that's a new emotion."

"Very cute," he laughed. "Now come here. I wanna dance the night away with my wife."

Oh god, is that nice to hear.

* * *

"You guys looked perfect," Michelle smiled as we joined them on one side of the room.

"I dunno," Brooke smirked. "I mean, sure they're _cute_, but I think James may have lost his manly ways. His whole gruff exterior is gone."

"Meaning?" James challenged.

"You're whipped," Kendall, Carlos, and Logan explained.

"I am so not!" James scoffed.

"Uh yeah, Jamie," I smirked. "You're my husband now._ And _you saw the video, remember? So technically, you're my bitch."

"Please," he scoffed. "Who's the one with the godly dick? What was that, honey? Oh right. Me. So, you're _my_ bitch."

"TMI!" Logan yelled, cringing. "DEAR JESUS TMI!"

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow at James and Kyra, Brooke, and Michelle stood behind me, making us look like a an angry girl mob. Ooh or like our boyfriends. Well, their boyfriends, my husband.

HA. MY HUSBAND, BITCHES.

WHOA. WE COULD BE GIRLFRIEND TIME RUSH! OR WIFE...PLUS GIRLFRIEND TIME RUSH?

Wait, I'm supposed to be mad. I resumed my _Bring it, bitch_ face and crossed my arms for a more dramatic effect, the girls doing the same behind me.

"I mean, I love you, sweetheart. You are the_ best_ girl in the world. I wouldn't trade you for anything. My gorgeous girl. My wife. I uh, I love you?" he squeaked.

Brooke smirked and patted James' cheek. "ANOTHER ONE WON BY THE GIRLS!" she yelled and high fived us all.

Oh god, I love my family.

"Hey lovebirds," Jen waved us over. "Time to cut the cake."

"You ready to do this?" I smiled at James and squeezed his hand.

"Definitely," he smiled back.

We walked over to the three tiered cake decorated with red and white icing and "This Is Our Someday 8-19-12" written on the top.

I picked up the knife- Jesus fuck this shit is heavy- and held it above the bottom tier. James placed his hand on top of mine and together, we cut the first slice of our wedding cake.

"TO JAMES AND KATE!" Caleb shouted, and everyone raised their glasses.

I smiled lovingly at my brother who grinned back. I turned back to James who had a wicked look in his eyes.

No. No he wouldn't.

"JAMES!" I shrieked as my cheek was slathered with icing.

"Sorry, I missed!" he laughed.

"No, _I'm_ sorry!" I shouted as I took a glob of icing on my fingers and slapped it onto his nose. "There. We're even."

"Will one of you just feed the other like a normal person?" James' mom teased.

I held the plate in my hand and narrowed my eyes at James. "You first."

"Uh, no, you."

"No, you."

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, FEED EACHOTHER AT THE SAME TIME!" my mother shouted.

Yup. Gotta love her.

James and I each took a tiny bit on a fork and fed eachother the cake to cheers and whistles. "There. Happy?" I asked my mom.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

I'll take that as a yes.

As the cake was wheeled into the back kitchen to be cut, Single Ladies started blasting out of the speakers.

"And that's my cue," I smiled at James.

I made my way up to the stage and turned so my back was to the girls crowded around.

Alright. Here goes.

I tossed the bouquet over my head and heard shouting as I turned around. "I got it!" Kyra cried.

Fuck yes. Ehem. Kendall. Ehem.

It just so happened that Kendall caught the garter...

Coincidence? I think NOT.

If that's not a hint, I don't know what is.

"If everyone would please gather outside, I have something I'd like to share with my wife," James said into the mic. He handed it back to Sean before coming to my side and leading everyone out to the garden.

"Look up, beautiful," he smiled at me.

James wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head as we watched the gorgeous fireworks display he had arranged. "How-What-When did you do this?" I asked him, awestruck.

He shrugged. "I have my ways. You like it?"

"Love," I breathed out.

"Good. But wait. There's one more..."

I stared up at the stars as the last firework lit up the night sky in the shape of a heart with my new favorite phrase inside.

_James and Kate Diamond._


	40. Meow

**BTR-maslow-luv97: It seemed pretty perfect until the dads had to interrupt, huh? Ugh. God. THEY ARE OFFICIALLY MR. AND MRS. JAMES DIAMOND :D OMG yes, Kendall and Kyra need to get engaged. Like now. Haha I'm glad I helped you during your car ride XD Thank you so much!**

**thesandbar: DUDE KENDALL SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ALL OF US XD Aw you really thought the ceremony was beautiful? Aw shucks *blushes* Hehe I love you. LOGAN SINGING BLURRED LINES. YES. JUST YES. HAVE YOU SEEN THAT INTERVIEW? YOU MUST WATCH IT. YOU MUST. (It's their Billboard interview, in case you haven't (; ) And yes, the Adonis simply MUST have a godly dick. If ya know what I mean. Hehe. KENDALL AND KYRA NEED TO JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY. JESUS FUCK. And James is so perfect I just...I can't even. Ugh. No words. Thank you, love!**

**Jenno2: Aww thank you so much! I'm glad you're excited for the third part :) It'll be up soon, I promise!**

**RandomWriter23: IT'S ALL LEGAL AND SHIT NOW LIKE FUCK YEAH. The dads are like...stupid. Just stupid. I'm glad you liked the wedding and I ALMOST DIED WRITING **_**ABOUT**_** THE FIREWORKS XD Logan such a sex machine lol, of course he's gotta pick Blurred Lines! KYRA KNIGHT, ANYBODY? I THINK YES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW(S). EVERY SINGLE ONE. ILYSM.**

**grayhap: Lol I enjoyed your one fricken' word very much XD Everything you said was so sweet! Thank you :) Their dads are just so stupid! Like they seriously can't take a hint. God. I'm so glad you loved it and thank you for every review you left! They make me so happy :)**

**MissKissy15: Wasn't that just adorable? God, I hope my husband does that at my wedding ;) Kate is officially a Diamond! YES! Please don't die, even if it is of cuteness. I need you to read (and review) the third part ;) Thank you so much!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 40- MEOW**

"Tell me where we're going. Tell me where we're going. Tell me where we're going."

"Ohmygod, babe, stop," James laughed.

"No," I pouted. "Just tell me!"

"We're almost there, anyway."

"Fine," I sighed, leaning back in my seat. "But did you seriously have to get a private jet?"

"Only the best for my wife," he cooed.

I tapped his nose and turned to look out the window. It's really beautiful up here in the clouds, looking down at the ocean.

Aww and a cute little island!

Wait.

Wait the plane's going down.

HOLY FUCK NO HE DIDN'T.

"James?" I squealed. "Did you really?"

"Did I really what?" my husband smirked. "Rent out a private island with only two other couples for our weeklong honeymoon?"

"OHMYGOD!"

"So you like it?" James grinned.

"I'm not even there yet and I love it!" I cried. "This is amazing! Best surprise ever. Thank you. Thank you so much, sweetheart."

"I'm glad you love it," he smiled, giving me a quick kiss.

We landed shortly after and were handed our bags by flight attendants. "Enjoy your stay," they smiled.

"I'm sure I will," I breathed out.

"Mrs. Diamond, welcome to Turtle Island, Fiji," James declared as he took my hand.

"I'm in Fiji," I whispered. "On a private island. For my honeymoon. With my husband. Jamie?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I dead?"

"No, honey, you're very much alive," he laughed.

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure," he chuckled, giving my hand a squeeze. "Ready to go check out the house?"

"Uh huh," I squeaked.

We walked up a slight hill to a beautiful cottage where a large woman with a friendly smile was waiting for us with open arms. "Welcome, James and Kate," she smiled. "My name is Natalia, and I am your Bure Mama. I'll be taking care of you two for the week."

"Oh wow," I grinned. "Lovely to meet you." I stuck my hand out to shake, but she came forward and pulled me into a hug. I found myself relaxing and hugging her back. There's just something I like about her already.

She hugged James as well and smiled widely at him. "You have a beautiful wife, honey."

"Trust me, I know," James beamed.

"Shall we go inside?" Natalia gestured towards the house and we nodded, following her inside the cottage.

Inside, we were greeted with beautiful furniture on wooden floors, and a huge window looking out on the shore. As we moved further into the house, we saw a large bed, jacuzzi, wet bar, music system, and I can't even begin to describe the breathtaking view from the verandah.

"It's- It's so beautiful," I sighed.

"I'll let you two get unpacked and settled in. If you need me, here is the number to call. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"I don't think we'll be bothering you much, Natalia," James laughed. "I might just spend the whole week trying to move Kate from this spot."

"Good luck with that," she chuckled before walking out of the cottage.

"Hey, baby girl." James' arms came around my waist and he leaned down, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Like the view?"

"Absolutely love," I breathed out. "Thank you so much for this."

"I'm just happy you like it. Wanna head down to the beach?"

"Is that even a question?" I grinned. "Of course!"

James and I quickly changed and I threw some sunscreen and our sunglasses into a bag before running down to the shore. As soon as I stepped into the water, I let out a sigh and shed my cover up. "You gonna join me or what?" I laughed as I waded in.

"I'm coming, don't worry, honey," James yelled. I heard a splash behind me and a second later, James appeared in front of me, hair stuck to his forehead.

"Well don't you look adorable," I smiled, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"And you look...dry," he smirked before pulling me under.

I came up laughing, gripping James' shoulders. "You're so mean," I giggled, shaking my hair out.

"Oh?" James raised an eyebrow at me and continued smirking.

"Ok ok fine, you're not," I relented. "But you usually are."

"Thanks, darling," he rolled his eyes.

"Well you just pulled me underwater and that's not cool!"

"But now you look so adorable." He gave me his signature puppy dog eyes and I felt my heart melting.

"I love you," I smiled.

"Random, but I love you too." James nuzzled his nose into my neck before kissing my collar bone. "Hey Kitty?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you say we break in the bed?...And the jacuzzi...And the day bed..."

"Horn dog," I giggled.

"Only for you," he winked.

"Then what are you waiting for, oh genius of a husband of mine?"

"Fuck yes," James grinned. "Let's go."

He carried me up to the house and set me down once we were in the bedroom. "I um...I have a little surprise for you," I blushed and bit my lip.

"Can I see it?"

"Maybe," I teased.

"But- But you said it's for me!" James whined.

"Ok, I can't argue with that one," I smiled. "Be back in five."

I grabbed a bag out of my suitcase and shot James a wink before closing the bathroom door behind me.

Fuck, I'm so nervous. Ugh I never get like this...

But then again I've never done something like this.

Ah fuck it, I only get to do this once, right?

Alright, let's go.

* * *

I tentatively stepped out of the bathroom and found James sitting on the bed, staring out the window. He turned when he heard the door close behind me.

"Hey Ka- ohmygod."

"You like it?" I giggled, fiddling with my tail.

Yes, I said tail.

Ok so...I'm wearing a cat outfit. Complete with a tail, ears, paws...everything.

DON'T JUDGE. I CAN TELL IF YOU'RE JUDGING.

"Uh huh." James gulped and nodded.

"You like it a lot?"

"Mmhm," he whimpered.

"That's good," I grinned. "I think we'll be using it often."

"Get the fuck over here," James growled.

I walked over to him and straddled his lap, then gave him a chaste kiss. "Meow."

* * *

**A/N: OH. MY. GAWD. I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST WROTE THAT. OH GOD. YES. YES, MEOW WAS THE LAST WORD OF WISH UPON A STAR XD BUT DON'T KILL ME YET, I'M WRITING A THIRD PART! Woo. That should be up tomorrow *thumbs up* Y'know, if I'm not lazy and shit. So look out for it! Not giving away the title yet ;) Hehe.**

**Thank you SO SO SO much to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. Each and every notification I got meant so much to me. Thank you.**

**Oh and uh, feel free to leave me a review and let me know how you liked the story ;)**

**Eh?**

**EH?**

**No? **

**Well then.**

**But seriously, thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this insane story. I don't know where my mind goes sometimes but...you're all still there and I love you for that :)**

**SO LOOK FOR PART THREE SOON, MY LOVELIES.**


End file.
